


All the reasons why a group chat is a bad idea

by StubbornStoneTroll



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: "You're uninvited to the baby shower!", Camels - Freeform, Fire, Fluff, Frozen (2013) References, Group chat, Minami's door has nothing to do with this, Multi, Murder Plans, Toothbrushes, Viktor's bitch genes, Wedding, Yuuri hasn't canceled the funeral yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 29,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StubbornStoneTroll/pseuds/StubbornStoneTroll
Summary: Another group chat because there aren't enough already....Yuuri Katsuki: YURIO NO PLEASE SAY YOU DIDN’T SET OTABEK ON FIREYuri Plisetsky: I can’t promise anythingPhichit Chulanont: WHAAAAAAAAAT OMGGGGGG NOOOOOChristophe Giacometti: Is that why he isn’t replying anymore?Phichit Chulanont: OMMMMMGGG SHIIIT NOOOOO





	1. Yuri keeps leaving, fire and Viktuuri wedding plans

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know it's done a thousand times before but I really wanted to try writing a group chat.  
> Though I've got a few chapters ready, I'm running out of inspiration so if you desperatly want something to happen comment it. It may happen in a later chapter.  
> For the shipping: I add tags as I go on but my ships are already chosen so I don't take requests on that.

_Jean-Jacques Leroy has made a group_

_Jean-Jacques Leroy added Yuuri Katsuki, Yuri Plisetsky, Phichit Chulanont, Otabek Altin, Christophe Giacometti_

_Jean-Jacques Leroy has changed the group name to ‘grand-prix finalists’_

**Jean-Jacques Leroy:** I HAVE AN ANOUNCEMENT TO MAKE

 **Christophe Giacometti:** Yuuri and Viktor too but Yuuri keeps denying it

 **Yuuri Katsuki:** I’m right here

 **Yuuri Katsuki:** and we’re not getting married

 **Yuri Plisetsky:** damn right you aren’t

 **Phichit Chulanont:** seems like both Yuri’s deny it

 **Christophe Giacometti:** is the kitten jealous???????

 **Yuri Plisetsky:** Shut your whore mouth Chris or I’ll drown you in your own blood

 **Yuuri Katsuki:** No need to be violent Yurio

 **Yuri Plisetsky:** THAT’S NOT MY NAME

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy:** does anyone wanna hear the announcement?

 **Yuri Plisetsky:** not if it comes from you

 **Yuuri Katsuki:** Be nice to JJ

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy:** Thanks Katsudon

 **Yuri Plisetsky:** You’re not my mom

 **Yuri Plisetsky:** I do what I want

 **Yuri Plisetsky:** and get the fuck out JJ

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy:** remember, Princess, I made this group

 **Yuri Plisetsky:** FUCK YOUR GROUP I’M OUT

_Yuri Plisetsky left the group_

**Phichit Chulanont:** I’m gonna get him

_Phichit Chulanont added Yuri Plisetsky_

_Yuri Plisetsky removed Phichit Chulanont from the group_

_Yuri Plisetsky left the group_

**Christophe Giacometti:** Yuuri your son has some anger issues

 **Yuuri Katsuki:** We’re working on it

_Yuuri Katsuki added Phichit Chulanont_

**Yuuri Katsuki:** I’m not gonna bring Yurio back tho

 **Phichit Chulanont:** I’m not brave enough either

 **Christophe Giacometti:** You’re all just cowards

_Christophe Giacometti added Yuri Plisetsky_

**Phichit Chulanont:** DUCK

 **Yuuri Katsuki:** *hides behind Viktor*

 **Christophe Giacometti:** KWAK

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy:** two types of people

 **Yuri Plisetsky:** I’M GONNA BURN WHOEVER BRINGS ME BACK NEXT ALIVE!!!!!

_Yuri Plisetsky left the group_

**Yuuri Katsuki:** guys, I think he’s serious

 **Christophe Giacometti:** Holy shit

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy:** but my announcement……..

 **Phichit Chulanont:** I’m not doing it again

 **Yuuri Katsuki:** Yurio scares me

 **Christophe Giacometti:** me too now

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy:** I would but

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy:** I rather not die

 **Christophe Giacometti:** I vote Otabek

 **Phichit Chulanont:** I second that

 **Yuuri Katsuki:** third

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy:** where’s he tho?

 **Phichit Chulanont:** yo Otabek we need you!

 **Phichit Chulanont:** Otabeeeeeeek

 **Phichit Chulanont:** @Otabek pleaaaaase

 **Phichit Chulanont:** I don’t wanna burn alive

 **Yuuri Katsuki:** @Otabek

 **Christophe Giacometti:** @Otabek

 **Phichit Chulanont:** @Otabek

 **Christophe Giacometti:** @Otabek

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy:** @Otabek

 **Yuuri Katsuki:** @Otabek

 **Yuuri Katsuki:** @Otabek

 **Phichit Chulanont:** @Otabek

 **Otabek Altin:** Why did you call me?

 **Phichit Chulanont:** thank god you’re here

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy:** add the princess to the group

 **Otabek Altin:** Who?

 **Yuuri Katsuki:** Yurio

_Otabek Altin added Yuri Plisetsky_

**Otabek Altin:** Is that it?

 **Phichit Chulanont:** …………..

 **Yuuri Katsuki:** ……………

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy:** ……………

 **Christophe Giacometti:** ………….

 **Otabek Altin:** What are you doing?

 **Phichit Chulanont:** Waiting in fear

 **Yuuri Katsuki:** OMG I SMELL SMOKE

 **Phichit Chulanont:** OH SHIT ME TOO

 **Yuuri Katsuki:** OTABEK ARE YOU ALRIGHT?????!!!!!!!

 **Christophe Giacometti:** I hear Phichit screaming from the corridor

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy:** everyone can hear him screaming

 **Christophe Giacometti:** Yuuri’s screaming too

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy:** is that Viktor?

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy:** jep that’s Viktor screaming

 **Yuuri Katsuki:** WHY ISN’T THE FIREALARM GOING OFF?!?!?!?! WHAT’S WRONG WITH THIS HOTEL

 **Phichit Chulanont:** SMOKE

 **Phichit Chulanont:** I SMELL IT EVERYWHERE

 **Christophe Giacometti:** Do you see it?

 **Phichit Chulanont:** ……no

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy:** I came out of my room and now I smell it too

 **Yuuri Katsuki:** I’M PANICKING

 **Christophe Giacometti:** the kitten is awfully silent tho

 **Phichit Chulanont:** CAUSE HE’S SETTING SOMEONE ON FIRE

 **Phichit Chulanont:** OMG WHAT IF IT’S OTABEK

 **Yuuri Katsuki:** YURIO NO PLEASE SAY YOU DIDN’T SET OTABEK ON FIRE

 **Yuri Plisetsky:** I can’t promise anything

 **Phichit Chulanont:** WHAAAAAAAAAT OMGGGGGG NOOOOO

 **Christophe Giacometti:** Is that why he isn’t replying anymore?

 **Phichit Chulanont:** OMMMMMGGG SHIIIT NOOOOO

 **Phichit Chulanont:** I just witnessed a murder

 **Yuri Plisetsky:** actually not, you haven’t seen any corps

 **Yuri Plisetsky:** or murdering

 **Yuuri Katsuki:** found Yurio putting candles in the air vents

 **Yuri Plisetsky:** you ruined it

 **Yuri Plisetsky:** I almost traumatized Phichit

 **Yuuri Katsuki:** you can’t go around scaring people

 **Yuri Plisetsky:** fuck off

 **Phichit Chulanont:** Otabek isn’t replying tho

 **Otabek Altin:** I’m alive.

 **Phichit Chulanont:** thank god

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy:** now everyone’s here

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy:** announcement time

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy:** I’m officially going to win the grand-prix and leave you all in the dirt.

 **Yuuri Katsuki:** You made a group to say that?

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy:** Pretty much, yeah

_Yuri Plisetsky removed Jean-Jacques Leroy from the group_

**Christophe Giacometti:** Yurio’s quiet rage is way more scary than his yelling

 **Yuuri Katsuki:** agreed

 **Phichit Chulanont:** agreed

 **Yuri Plisetsky:** can we agree on something else?

 **Yuuri Katsuki:** Yurio you scare me

 **Christophe Giacometti:** depends

 **Yuri Plisetsky:** we won’t let that stuck up ass win anything

 **Phichit Chulanont:** agreed

 **Christophe Giacometti:** agreed

 **Yuuri Katsuki:** agreed

 **Otabek Altin:** Agreed.

 **Phichit Chulanont:** we all finally agree on something

 **Christophe Giacometti:** we also agree that Viktor and Yuuri should marry

 **Phichit Chulanont:** AGREEEEEEEEd

_Phichit Chulanont changed the group name to ‘Viktuuri wedding plans’_

**Yuri Plisetsky:** no I’m not doing this

_Yuri Plisetsky left the group_

_Otabek Altin added Yuri Plisetsky_

**Yuri Plisetsky:** I thought we were friends

 **Otabek Altin:** We are.

 **Yuri Plisetsky:** Okay

 **Phichit Chulanont:** cute

 **Phichit Chulanont:** Yurio should be the flower girl tho

_Christophe Giacometti changed Yuri Plisetsky’s name to ‘flower girl’_

_Christophe Giacometti changed Yuuri Katsuki’s name to ‘bride’_

**Phichit Chulanont:** who do you choose as your best man Yuuri?

 **bride:** we’re not getting married

 **bride:** but you obviously

_Phichit Chulanont changed their name to ‘best man’_

**best man:** I’m flattered

 **Christophe Giacometti:** we all know I’m Viktors best man

_Christophe Giacometti changed their name to ‘best man Viktor’_

_best man Viktor changed best man’s name to ‘best man Yuuri’_

**best man Yuuri:** we should probably add the groom

 **bride:** we’re not getting married

_best man Viktor added Viktor Nikiforov_

_best man Viktor changed Viktor Nikiforov’s name to ‘groom’_

**groom:** and who is the lovely bride?

 **bride:** me

 **best man Yuuri:** he can’t see your name dumdum

 **best man Viktor:** you’re officially marrying Katsudon

 **groom:** finally

 **bride:** WHAT?!

 **groom:** you gave me a ring first

 **groom:** you proposed

 **best man Yuuri:** I can’t believe this is happening

 **groom:** we marry when he takes gold

 **flower girl:** then you will have to wait

 **best man Yuuri:** here I was hoping for a wedding

 **best man Viktor:** what a shame

 **bride:** I can win

 **flower girl:** in your dreams

 **bride:** I win and marry Viktor

 **Otabek Altin:** I doubt that.

 **best man Yuuri:** Otabek doesn’t have a nickname yet!

_best man Viktor changed Otabek Altin’s name to ‘ring bearer’_

**groom:** nonononono

 **groom:** that’s Makkachin

_best man Viktor changed ring bearer’s name to ‘priest’_

**bride:** we can’t marry for the church

 **flower girl:** and he’s muslim

_best man Viktor changed priest’s name to ‘random attendant’_

**random attendant:** I’m flattered.

 **best man Viktor:** no need to sass

 **groom:** he can be a flower girl too

 **bride:** they would be lovely flower girls

 **flower girl:** I hate all of you

 **random attendant:** ?

 **flower girl:** except from Otabek

 **random attendant:** *thumbs up*

 **best man Yuuri:** cute

 **best man Viktor:** they should get married too

_flower girl left the group_

_random attendant left the group_

**bride:** what did you expect

 **groom:** Schweppes

 **best man Yuuri:** relationship goals

 **bride:** we’re not getting married

 **best man Viktor:** you keep saying that

 **groom:** lies lies lies

 **groom:** Yuuri stop lying

 **best man Yuuri:** even Viktor says it

 **best man Viktor:** stop denying Yuuri

_bride left the group_

**best man Yuuri:** I’m going to get them except Yurio

 **best man Yuuri:** can JJ come back too?

 **best man Viktor:** why not

 **groom:** absolutely

_best man Yuuri added random attendant, bride and Jean-Jacques Leroy_

**best man Yuuri:** you know what you have to do Otabek

_random attendant added flower girl_

**Jean-Jacques Leroy:** I want a nickname too

 **Jean-Jacques Leroy:** I guess the flower girl is the princess

 **flower girl:** I’M NOT A FUCKING PRINCESS

_flower girl changed Jean-Jacques Leroy’s name to ‘uninvited neighbour who showed up though everyone hates him’_

**bride:** aren’t you a little bit hard

 **flower girl:** not nearly hard enough

 **uninvited neighbour who showed up though everyone hates him:** I wanna be the cool uncle

 **groom:** that’s chriss

 **bride:** and Minako the drunk aunt

_best man Viktor changed their name to ‘cool uncle’_

**cool uncle:** who’s that Minako you’re talking about

 **bride:** my dance friend

 **bride:** and my sisters girlfriend

 **cool uncle:** why is everyone in a relationship

 **bride:** they’re just denying it

 **bride:** and she’s your biggest fan

 **cool uncle:** now that’s interesting

 **best man Yuuri:** Chris I can hear your dirty thoughts from down the corridor

 **flower girl:** your dirty thoughts woke me up

 **uninvited neighbour who showed up though everyone hates him:** aww does the princess need her beauty sleep

 **best man Yuuri:** that name has to be shorter

_best man Yuuri changed uninvited neighbour who showed up though everyone hates him’s name to ‘JJ’_

**JJ:** why don’t I get a role in the wedding

 **flower girl:** you don’t deserve it

 **flower girl:** but shut up now I’m trying to sleep

 **JJ:** we can’t keep the little toddlers awake

 **groom:** my son said shut up JJ

 **bride:** leave my son alone JJ

 **best man Yuuri:** relationship goals

 **groom:** we’re adopting Yurio

 **bride:** agreed

 **best man Yuuri:** isn’t this the moment Yurio does some angry screaming?

 **groom:** he’s sleeping

 **groom:** remember

 **bride:** we should too

 **bride:** tomorrow is the short program

 **best man Yuuri:** okay gn

 **JJ:** good night

 **groom:** sleep tight

 **bride:** night


	2. coffeeless JJ, new skaters and murder plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the places aren't right but I honestly don't want to look them up so just roll with it.

**bride:** congratulations Yurio!!!

 **groom:** you made me a proud dad

 **flower girl:** I’m not your son!

 **groom:** yet

 **bride:** I’m gonna get the adoption papers

 **groom:** be back for the free program

 **bride:** will do

 **best man Yuuri:** relationship goals

\------------------------------------------

 **bride:** my son made history

 **flower guy:** NOT YOUR FUCKING SON

 **best man Yuuri:** be nice to your mother

 **best man Yuuri:** and congrats Yurio

 **flower guy:** THAT’S NOT MY NAME

 **cool uncle:** you have to do something about your sons anger issues

 **groom:** noted

 **bride:** in progress

 **best man Yuuri:** goals

 **flower girl:** is there anything else you contribute to this chat?

 **flower girl:** than calling out Viktuuri moments

 **best man Yuuri:** even their son uses the ship name

 **cool uncle:** family goals

 **flower girl:** not you too

 **random attendant:** Congratulations, Yuri.

 **flower girl:** thanks a lot

 **JJ:** guess you have to marry now

 **JJ:** wanted it to be me tho

 **flower girl:** I’m 15 fucking asshole

 **groom:** I don’t approve a wedding before he turns 18

 **bride:** don’t get my blessing before 18

 **flower girl:** I hear you typing phichit

 **flower girl:** don’t

 **flower girl:** you

 **flower girl:** dare

 **JJ:** the princess tries to intimidate

 **JJ:** so cute

 **groom:** one more comment about my son and you’re banned from the wedding

 **flower girl:** take that JJ

 **bride:** You’re also banned from Yurio’s

 **flower girl:** he wasn’t invited in the first place

 **flower girl:** but thanks katsudon

 **best man Yuuri:** so Yurio has to marry when he’s 18 now?

 **groom:** yes you win gold you marry

 **best man Yuuri:** who’s the lucky one?

 **flower girl:** I’m 15 for god sake

 **flower girl:** I don’t wanna marry

 **random attendant:** Am I invited?

 **flower girl:** you can be the random attendant at my wedding too

 **flower girl:** or the best man

 **cool uncle:** or the groom

_flower girl has left the group_

_random attendant added flower girl_

**cool uncle:** we all know I’m right

 **groom:** we just don’t say it

 **flower girl:** SHUT THE FUCK UP PEASANTS

 **bride:** don’t use such language

 **flower girl:** I beat you all in my senior debut so I say whatever the hell I want

 **cool uncle:** when are you gonna propose to him?

 **bride:** you can’t marry a man you just met

 **best man Yuuri:** was that a frozen quote?

 **bride:** I thought I was subtle

 **flower girl:** Chris let it go

_bride changed their name to ‘proud mom’_

**best man Yuuri:** how to make Yuuri happy

 **best man Yuuri:** quote frozen

 **groom:** noted

\-----------------------------------------------------

a/n: over time their nicknames changed cause it’s the world championship now

                Otabek Altin: random attendant (still I know, he just doesn’t chat much)

                Yuuri Katsuki: katsudon

                Viktor Nikiforov: call me Katsuki-Nikiforov (although they aren’t married, yet)

                Christophe Giacometti: Chris no (he was being dirty)

                Yuri Plisetsky: ice tiger

                Phichit Chulanont: Phishit

                Jean-Jacques Leroy: JJ (although he tried to set it to kingJJ several times)

\-------------------------------------------------------

 **Phishit:** I’m on my plane rn

 **Phishit:** can’t wait to see you all

 **katsudon:** I missed you

 **Phichit:** aww I missed you too

 **ice tiger:** you saps make me wanna barf

 **katsudon:** are you already there Yurio?

 **ice tiger:** I’m at the airport

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** didn’t you land yesterday

 **ice tiger:** ……yes

 **katsudon:** why are you still at the airport?

 **katsudon:** is there a problem with your luggage?

 **ice tiger:** it’s at the hotel

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** and you’re at the airport

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** suspicious

 **Phishit:** don’t wait for me

 **Phishit:** I land in 6 hours

 **ice tiger:** I’m not waiting for you

 **katsudon:** we leave tomorrow

 **Chris no:** I live in Switzerland already

 **JJ:** I landed yesterday too

 **katsudon:** ……

 **katsudon:** what are you doing at the airport?

 **ice tiger:** at the moment?

 **ice tiger:** drinking hot chocolate

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** don’t sass your mother

 **Chris no:** Guys, we forgot someone

 **Chris no:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Phishit:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **ice tiger:** ಠ_ಠ Chris no

 **Chris no:** that’s my name

 **Phishit:** you aren’t denying it

 **katsudon:** am I the only one who doesn’t get it?

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** yes dear

 **JJ:** even I get it

 **JJ:** and so does the toddler

 **ice tiger:** ONE MORE WORD AND I THROW YOU IN FRONT OF A TRAIN

 **Chris no:** and still so violent

 **katsudon:** again, we’re working on it

 **Chris no:** but the airport tho

 **katsudon:** yeah Yurio tell me

 **ice tiger:** I’m waiting someone up

 **katsudon:** great you’re making friends

 **katsudon:** #proudmom

 **Chris no:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **ice tiger:** I’m so done

 **ice tiger:** especially with you Chris

 **JJ:** ha now Chris is the one hated

 **ice tiger:** he’s honourable second

 **ice tiger:** you’re still the worst

 **katsudon:** who’s your new friend Yurio?

 **katsudon:** do I know them?

 **Chris no:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** honey he’s in this chat

 **katsudon:** ?

 **Phishit:** you’re so dense

 **random attendant:** I landed.

 **katsudon:** now I get it

 **katsudon:** I’m so dense

 **ice tiger:** agreed

 **Phishit:** obviously agreed

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** agreed

 **katsudon:** Viktoooor

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** you proposed and didn’t even notice

 **katsudon:** you got me there

 **Chris no:** go get your boy kitten

 **ice tiger:** fuck off

 **Chris no:** so violent

 **ice tiger:**  (ง'̀-'́)ง

 **ice tiger:** gotta go tho

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** have fun sweetie

 **Chris no:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **katsudon:** our son is too young Chris

 **Phishit:** Chris no

 **Chris no:** that’s my name, again

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** for a reason apparently

 **JJ:** @Yuri bring coffee to the hotel for me

 **ice tiger:** no

 **JJ:** @Otabek bring coffee to the hotel for me

 **random attendant:** Yura said no.

 **JJ:** you put the princess above your old rinkmate

 **random attendant:** Honestly, I’d put anyone above you.

 **ice tiger:** BURNNNNNNNNNNNN BITCH

 **JJ:** I feel so attacked rn

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **JJ:** they walked in with coffee

 **JJ:** I need coffee 2

 **ice tiger:** I can see you staring at Beka's coffee

 **ice tiger:** it’s pathetic

 **JJ:** well it wouldn’t be if you brought me

 **ice tiger:** not gonna happen

 **katsudon:** I can bring coffee

 **katsudon:** if you wait 2 days

 **JJ:** I’m dying

 **ice tiger:** finally

 **JJ:** @Christophe bring me coffee

 **Chris no:** everything for you ;)))))

 **JJ:** I’m straight

 **JJ:** and have a fiancée

 **JJ:** who I’m gonna marry when I take gold

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** are we doing that again (◕‿◕✿)

 **Phishit:** seems like it

 **katsudon:** now we have dubble as much chances

 **ice tiger:** and you’re still gonna loose

 **JJ:** to me!

 **ice tiger:** remember we agreed on something

 **Phishit:** remember

 **random attendant:** Remember.

 **Chris no:** remember

 **katsudon:** I don’t

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** what?

 **Phishit:** you weren’t there

 **Phishit:** and  @Yuuri is a dense fucker

 **JJ:** I don’t remember either

 **Phishit:** we kicked you out

 **JJ:** you did that several times tbh

 **ice tiger:** didn’t notice

 **JJ:** I don’t need your sass rn

 **ice tiger:** I don’t need your opinion rn

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** our son is becoming a salty bitch

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** I’m so proud

 **katsudon:** #proudmom

 **Phishit:** family goals

 **ice tiger:** shut the fuck up

 **ice tiger:** your name isn’t phiSHIT for nothing

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** we raised the death sea

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** so salty

 **Chris no:** you know who likes salty ;))))

 **katsudon:** there are children here

 **katsudon:** you’re implying my child

 **katsudon:** I don’t tolerate this

_katsudon removed Chris no_

**katsudon:** let’s now all rest in peace

\------------------------------------------------

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** how were your short programs?

 **Phishit:** you know you were there

 **katsudon:** he wants to brag cause he’s in first

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** I just want to marry you babe

 **ice tiger:** I will destroy that 0.34 you have on me

 **JJ:** the princess seems eager to marry

_ice tiger removed JJ_

**ice tiger:** no one dares to bring him back

 **Phishit:** can Chris come back tho?

 **ice tiger:** sure

_Phishit added Chris no_

**Chris no:** when is the Viktuuri wedding?

 **Chris no:** gold = marriage

 **ice tiger:** not so fast

 **ice tiger:** I’m gonna beat the old man

 **Chris no:** you wanna marry twice;)))))

 **Chris no:** who’s the lucky one;)))))))

 **ice tiger:** I’m 16 you twat

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** but you have to marry in 2 years

 **Chris no:** someone in mind ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **ice tiger:** …….maybe

 **katsudon:** he’s past the denying faze

 **katsudon:** #proudmom

 **Phishit:** your pretty fond of that hashtag

 **katsudon:** it’s Yurio

 **katsudon:** he makes it easy to be proud

 **Phishit:** awwwwwww

 **Chris no:** why is no one asking who?

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** who is it my boi?

 **ice tiger:** none of your business

 **katsudon:** he tells us when he’s ready

 **ice tiger:** thanks Yuuri

 **katsudon:** *squeals* he used my real name

 **ice tiger:** shut it pig

 **katsudon:** there are the nicknames again (￢ _￢ )

 **Phishit:** what did you expect

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** Schweppes

 **katsudon:** the second time isn’t as funny

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** I’m sorry babe

 **Phishit:** you should do a Schweppes advertisement tho

 **Phishit:** we should do it with all the skaters

 **katsudon:** we should invite them to the gc

 **Phishit:** wait!

 **Phishit:** let me first change my name

_Phishit changed their name to ‘beauty’_

**Chris no:** wanna impress someone?

 **Chris no:** who’s the beast ;)

_beauty changed their name to ‘thatbeautifulboi’_

**thatbeautifulboi:** go ahead and add

_katsudon added Leo de la Iglesia, Guang Hong Ji, Seung-gil Lee and JJ_

**katsudon:** welcome to this freak show

 **Seung-gil Lee:** who are you?

 **katsudon:** I’m Yuuri Katsuki

 **JJ:** I’m the gold medallist

 **thatbeautifulboi:** sure, Jean

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** I’m the actual gold medallist

 **ice tiger:** only 0.34!!!!!!!!!!!

 **Leo de la Iglesia:** I guess that’s Viktor and Yuri

 **Leo de la Iglesia:** but who’s thatbeautifulboi

 **Guang Hong Ji:** Did you call me?

 **thatbeautifulboi:** no he’s talking about me

 **Guang Hong Ji:** You’re not his type

 **Guang Hong Ji:** who are you anyway?

 **thatbeautifulboi:** Phichit Chulanont

 **katsudon:** he just renamed himself

 **JJ:** he was named Phishit before you came along

 **Guang Hong Ji:** hilarious

 **Guang Hong Ji:** I want a nickname too

_JJ changed Guang Hong Ji’s name to ‘smolGuang’_

**smolGuang:** I’m offended

_Chris no changed smolGuang’s name to ‘smolGay’_

**JJ:** and this doesn’t offend you?

 **smolGay:** it’s true

 **Leo de la Iglesia:** when were you gonna tell me

 **smolGay:** isn’t it obvious?

 **Chris no:** it’s obvious darling

 **Leo de la Iglesia:** back off creep

 **thatbeutifulboi:** #protectiveboyfriend

 **smolGay:** he’s not my boyfriend

 **Leo de la Iglesia:** yet

 **smolGay:** what?!

 **Leo de la Iglesia:** how do I delete that message?

 **Chris no:** it’s forever stored here

 **Leo de la Iglesia:** I’m gonna murder myself

 **ice tiger:** I can help if you want

 **thatbeautifulboi:** why does he show up when murder is mentioned

 **ice tiger:** it’s like you showing up when Viktuuri happens

 **thatbeautifulboi:** I understand completely now

 **Leo de la Iglesia:** how do I do it fast and painless?

 **Chris no:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **ice tiger:** call me, I’m not gonna sum it up here

 **Leo de la Iglesia:** gimme a sec

 **smolGay:** Leo no!

 **smolGay:** come back here rn

 **smolGay:** I love you Leo don’t leave me *cries*

 **thatbeautifulboi:** well that escalated quickly

 **JJ:** now we all know who Guang and Leo would choose to marry if they won gold

 **Chris no:** and the kitten and Viktor and Yuuri

 **JJ:** and I’m gonna marry Isabelle

 **Chris no:** ….. can I choose if I win?

 **katsudon:** depends

 **Chris no:** you know

 **Chris no:** the kitten

_katsudon removed Chris no_

_katsudon blocked Chris no_

**katsudon:** oh hell no

 **katsudon:** not on my watch

 **thatbeautifulboi:** I’m gonna bleach my eyes brb

 **ice tiger:** I was calling with Leo and I come back to this

 **katsudon:** don’t worry mama’s gonna keep you save from that pervert

 **ice tiger:** thanks mama

 **thatbeautifulboi:** awwwwwww

 **thatbeautifulboi:** I like coming back to this

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** me too

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** although I have to talk to Chris about this

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** if he doesn’t show up tomorrow

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** you know what happened

 **ice tiger:** thanks dad

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** everything for you kitten

 **thatbeautifulboi:** I have to screenshot this

 **smolGay:** is no one worrying about Leo tho?

_Leo de la Iglesia changed their name to ‘notdead’_

**smolGay:** thank god

 **notdead:** Yurio has some good murder plans tbh

 **katsudon:** Yurio what?!?!

 **ice tiger:** they’re for JJ

 **JJ:** I feel so attacked rn

 **notdead:** you should be scared to the bones

 **notdead:** run while you still have legs


	3. a broken elevator, a banquet and lenny faces

**ice tiger:** guess what bitches

 **ice tiger:** I beat Viktor!

 **smolGay:** we were there

 **ice tiger:** who’s the Russian legend now

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** still me

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** call me when you win the GPF 5 times in a row

 **katsudon:** #proudmom

 **katsudon:** well done son

 **ice tiger:** you’re not my mom

 **thatbeautifulboi:** my screenshot says otherwise

 **ice tiger:** I’m gonna kill you

 **notdead:** he has plans

 **notdead:** I warn you

 **ice tiger:** and your hamsters

 **thatbeautifulboi:** NOT THE HAMSTERS!!!!!

_katsudon changed thatbeautifulboi’s name to ‘hamster dad’_

**hamster dad:** I love my children

 **katsudon:** I love mine 2

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** I love our son so much

 **Seung-gil Lee:** congrats Yurio

 **ice tiger:** thanks

 **hamster dad:** yeah congratulations from me and my hamsters

 **katsudon:** also from me and your dad

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** only by 0.57

 **smolGay:** well done

 **smolGay:** and Leo says congrats too

 **JJ:** you know

 **JJ:** it’s hard to say

 **JJ:** but you did okay

 **ice tiger:** thanks all of you

 **ice tiger:** except JJ

 **JJ:** I TRIED

 **JJ:** I at least send something

 **ice tiger:** what do you mean?

 **JJ:** Otabek didn’t

 **ice tiger:** he did it in person

 **hamster dad:** that’s just cute

 **ice tiger:** katsduon too

 **katsudon:** katsduon

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** katsduon

 **hamster dad:** katsduon

_katsudon changed their name to ‘katsduon’_

**ice tiger:** you’re all dead you know right?

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** your empty threats do me nothing

 **katsduon:** Yurio’s suddenly in our room

 **katsduon:** Viktors running

 **hamster dad:** I can hear him screaming

 **smolGay:** is this normal?

 **katsduon:** always happens when we’re in the same hotel

 **smolGay:** they’re passing my floor now

 **notdead:** can you stop messaging

 **notdead:** we’re having a conversation

 **smolGay:** I’m sorry

 **smolGay:** By peeps

 **hamster dad:** we’re gonna miss you!

 **JJ:** Viktor stopped screaming

 **katsduon** : I’m gonna look

 **hamster dad:** me too

 **hamster dad:** wanna capture the drama

 **smolGay:** What happened?!!

 **notdead:** Guang!

 **smolGay:** you don’t wanna know?

 **notdead:** you have a point

 **notdead:** although I bet plan 47B

 **katsduon:** …….what

 **hamster dad:** we can’t find them!

 **katsduon:** what is this plan you’re talking about

 **notdead:** it includes elevators

 **notdead:** and ice skates

 **hamster dad:** Yuuri to the elevator

 **katsduon:** on my way

 **JJ:** is that why the elevator doesn’t work?

 **katsduon:** WHAT?!?!?!

 **JJ:** I’m waiting for it like

 **JJ:** 5 minutes already

 **katsduon:** I’m having a panic attack rn

 **random attendant:** Don’t worry. I’m alive.

 **katsduon:** YURIO IS TRYING TO KILL YOU TOO?!?!?

 **random attendant:** No. I’m stuck in the elevator.

 **hamster dad:** is Yurio there?

 **random attendant:** No.

 **notdead:** plan 63D maybe?

 **random attendant:** His room doesn’t have a mini-fridge.

 **JJ:** mine neither

 **JJ:** bad hotel service

 **hamster dad:** how is he gonna kill someone with a mini-fridge?

 **notdead:** it’s all described in plan 63D

 **notdead:** it’s one of my favorites

 **random attendant:** I like plan 21C.

 **notdead:** good one

 **katsduon:** do I have to be worried that you both now his murder plans?

 **katsduon:** or that Yurio found a way to kill someone with a mini-fridge

 **hamster dad:** probably the latter

 **katsduon:** we have to find Viktor

 **notdead:** I bet it’s 43F

 **random attendant:** I bet it’s 59A.

 **notdead:** I haven’t heard of that plan?

 **ice tiger:** it’s 59A

 **smolGay:** Leo is waiting  @the elevator with money

 **random attendant:** I’m still stuck.

 **JJ:** I know!

 **ice tiger:** just take the stairs you lazy ass

 **JJ:** no

 **katsduon:** Yuri what have you done to your father

 **ice tiger:** don’t worry piglet

 **ice tiger:** he’s okay

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** you’re not rid of me

 **ice tiger:** yet

 **smolGay:** what happened?!?!

 **ice tiger:** Phishit keep your drama minion under control

 **hamster dad:** I try my best

 **smolGay:** I’m not a minion

 **ice tiger:** have the height of one

 **smolGay:** you’re only 3cm taller ass

 **katsduon:** 3cm full with anger and murder plans

 **ice tiger:** if you wanna know where Viktor is you better cut it out

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** we’re in the basement

 **ice tiger:** FUCK YOU

 **ice tiger:** you’re a pathetic excuse ofr a father

 **hamster dad:** I’m coming with the camera

 **ice tiger:** don’t expect anything worth photographing

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** it’s a gaming basement

 **smolGay:** Leo we’re going now

 **notdead:** the elevator doesn’t work yet

 **JJ:** I knooooowwwwww

 **random attendant:** The light fell out too.

 **ice tiger:** I’m gonna tell the reception

 **random attendant:** Thank you.

 **hamster dad:** Yurio is screaming at the receptionist

 **hamster dad:** it’s so funny

 **notdead:** someone is working here at the panel now

 **ice tiger:** they better be

 **hamster dad:** the receptionist has a trauma

 **hamster dad:** they need to replace her

 **random attendant:** And at last, I see the light.

 **katsduon:** omg Otabek you’re my favorite from now on

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** what?

 **hamster dad:** Rapunzel

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** do I have to know every Disney quote by heart now?

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** I thought I was done with Frozen

 **katsduon:** you memorized frozen lines for me?

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** yeah it cost me three days

 **random attendant:** The elevator moves.

 **ice tiger:** what took them so long?

 **JJ:** finallyyyyyy

 **notdead:** now I paid Otabek we can go to the basement

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** it’s pretty cool here

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** we would’ve never found it if Yurio didn’t wanna kill me

 **ice tiger:** you’re only alive cause I was distracted

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** I gave you money for pac-man and you were happy

 **ice tiger:** the least you could do

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** wanna play air-hockey?

 **ice tiger:** hell yeah

 **smolGay:** Leo and I are gonna dart

 **smolGay:** @Phichit wanna join?

 **hamster dad:** ofc

\----------------------------------------

 **Seung-gil Lee:** the banquet was a disaster

 **ice tiger:** that’s an understatement

 **hamster dad:** I thought you liked it

 **ice tiger:** no, some other peope tho

 **ice tiger:** enjoyed it a little 2 much

 **katsduon:** YuRiOOOO BzzKiLL

 **ice tiger:** prime example

 **katsduon:** Whaaaeaazet?!,?

 **hamster dad:** I’m gonna put him to bed

 **katsduon:** Hoo-hoo! Big summer blowout!

 **hamster dad:** wow he even quotes frozen when he’s drunk

 **ice tiger:** just get him out of here

 **katsduon:** Ice is my life!

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** min 2too bbe bade babe

 **smolGay:** it’s rather impressive that he can quote frozen perfectly

 **smolGay:** even with punctuation

 **smolGay:** but can’t type what

 **hamster dad:** I need help with katsudon

 **Seung-gil Lee:** on my way

 **hamster dad:** NOOOOO

 **hamster dad:** I mean thanks

 **hamster dad:** I’d like your help

 **katsduon:** awwwwwdwww yOUr blshing

 **hamster dad:** don’t mind him

 **hamster dad:** he’s just very drunk

 **katsduon:** yOU’RE cruuuemlkjosh

 **hamster dad:** give me your phone youmqjemoihfmwfm

 **hamster dad:** I got his phone

 **hamster dad:** but not without a fight

 **smolGay:** where did Viktor go?

 **notdead:** and Chris?

 **ice tiger:** find the pool but protect your eyes

 **call me Katsuki-Nikiforov:** hw dYOu knowww?!,?

 **ice tiger:** experience

 **JJ:** I vote Otabek to get them

 **random attendant:** I vote JJ.

 **ice tiger:** JJ

 **smolGay:** JJ

 **notdead:** JJ

 **hamster dad:** JJ

 **ice tiger:** seems like we have a winner

 **JJ:** I hate all of you

 **hamster dad:** not as much as we hate you  <3

 **JJ:** Viktor lost his phone in the pool

 **JJ:** Chris tried to call it

 **JJ:** but his phone fell in the pool too

 **JJ:** this is ridiculous

\---------------------------------------------------------

 **hamster dad:** let’s play a game with the people who are sober

 **smolGay:** Leo’s only half sober

 **notdead:** Hey!

 **hamster dad:** he can participate too

 **hamster dad:** send a lenny face if the sentence is true for you

 **hamster dad:** I ship Viktuuri

 **smolGay:** ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **hamster dad:** ヽ(͡◕ ͜ʖ ͡◕)ﾉ

 **notdead:** ✺◟( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)◞✺

 **random attendant:** (*￣(ｴ)￣*)

 **Seung-gil Lee:** (❍ᴥ❍ʋ)

 **JJ:** ( ͡◉◞ ͜ʖ◟ ͡◉)

 **ice tiger:** ……..

 **ice tiger:** (๑ↀᆺↀ๑)

 **ice tiger:** I love Otabeks tho

_ice tiger changed random attendant’s name to ‘(*_ _￣_ _(_ _ｴ_ _)_ _￣_ _*)’_

**(*** **￣** **(** **ｴ** **)** **￣** ***):** I’m a bear.

 **JJ:** now me

 **JJ:** who has a crush on someone in the chat

 **Seung-gil Lee:** I don’t do crushes

 **JJ:** I have a fiancée

 **smolGay:** uhmmm

 **JJ:** everyone is awfully silent

 **smolGay:** don’t judge

 **smolGay:** (///ˬ///✿)

 **notdead:** nothing to worry about

 **notdead:** ¯\\_(˶′◡‵˶)_/¯

 **JJ:** now Yuri and Otabek just say something

 **ice tiger:** ……………………… ^._.^

 **JJ:** nothing new

 **(*** **￣** **(** **ｴ** **)** **￣** ***):** (*￣(ｴ)￣*)

 **(*** **￣** **(** **ｴ** **)** **￣** ***):** I’m going to sleep.

 **JJ:** pussy

 **smolGay:** wait we forgot Phichit

 **hamster dad:** damn it almost worked

 **hamster dad:** ಥ-ಥ

 **JJ:** not unexpected either

 **JJ:** who’s next

 **smolGay:** who has ever had gay thoughts

 **smolGay:** ✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* (◕ᴗ◕✿) *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧

 **hamster dad:** you know actually only JJ and Seung really have to answer

 **hamster dad:** but anyway

 **hamster dad:** /╲/( ͡° ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° ͡°)/\╱\

 **notdead:** (*・∀・)つ

 **ice tiger:** (=◕ᆽ◕=)

 **hamster dad:** now JJ

 **hamster dad:** you’re awfully silent hehehehe

 **JJ:** I’m not doing this

_JJ left the group_

_ice tiger added JJ_

**hamster dad:** I’ve never seen this before

 **hamster dad:** Yuri adding JJ

 **ice tiger:** if I suffer he suffers too

 **JJ:** okay

 **JJ:** (´・ω・｀)

 **Seung-gil Lee:** ͡ಸ‿ಸ

 **smolGay:** omg Seung

 **smolGay:** why didn’t you tell me

 **Seung-gil Lee:** it only happened recently

 **JJ:** you said you didn’t have a crush

 **Seung-gil Lee:** I don’t

 **hamster dad:** this is confusing

 **Seung-gil Lee:** attracted but no feelings

 **Seung-gil Lee:** yet

 **smolGay:** is it another skater?!?!?!

 **Seung-gil Lee:** I don’t have to answer these questions

 **Seung-gil Lee:** I’m out

 **JJ:** that’s a yes

 **hamster dad:** we’re scaring people off

 **hamster dad:** we’re becoming like chris

 **ice tiger:** I refuse to be compared to Chris

 **hamster dad:** I hear someone angry screaming next door

 **JJ:** that’s the princess probably

 **smolGay:** who sleeps next to you?

 **hamster dad:** Yuuri and Viktor

 **ice tiger:** they’ve been privately messaging me on the pigs phone

 **smolGay:** what got your panties in a twist?

 **hamster dad:** I can hear some words

 

 **hamster dad:** a lot of swearing

 **hamster dad:** oh my I heard a name

 **hamster dad:** ಸ‿ಸ

 **hamster dad:** oh nevermind

 **smolGay:** what happened

 **ice tiger:** I screamed that if he told I would reveal his big ass crush

 **hamster dad:** Yurioooo!

 **smolGay:** do it

 **smolGay:** I’m here for the drama

 **hamster dad:** NO DRAMA

 **ice tiger:** screenshotted

_hamster dad changed the group name to ‘NO DRAMA’_

**smolGay:** you ruin all the fun

 **hamster dad:** than let’s reveal your crush

 **smolGay:** you don’t know anything about my crush

 **hamster dad:** he’s a skater

 **hamster dad:** has chinlenght hair

 **hamster dad:** comes fromaomeifoaijmqfoimemoqifjemoq

 **ice tiger:** what happened?

 **hamster dad:** Guang smacked my phone out of my hands

 **ice tiger:** how did he get on your floor so fast?

 **notdead:** he has super speed when he’s triggered

 **ice tiger:** I would be the goddamn flash

 **hamster dad:** yeah we know

 **ice tiger:** shut your mouth I have blackmail

 **hamster dad:** if you say it I say it

 **ice tiger:** don’t you dare

 **notdead:** say it say it say it

 **smolGay:** No!

 **ice tiger:** it’s not gonna happen

 **hamster dad:** my lips are locked

 **smolGay:** glad we agreed on that

 **notdead:** you’re no fun

 **hamster dad:** oh I have a question tho

 **smolGay:** Yeaaaaah I’m in

 **hamster dad:** wake Otabek up Yurio

 **ice tiger:** on my way

 **hamster dad:** Guang go fetch Seung

 **smolGay:** why don’t you do it?

 **hamster dad:** just do it

 **Seung-gil Lee:** was here the whole time

 **smolGay:** my job is done

 **ice tiger:** mine too

 **hamster dad:** okay

 **hamster dad:** who believes in love at first sight?

 **ice tiger:** bullshit

 **(*** **￣** **(** **ｴ** **)** **￣** ***):** (*￣(ｴ)￣*)

 **ice tiger:** are you serious?

 **(*** **￣** **(** **ｴ** **)** **￣** ***):** Dead serious.

 **ice tiger:** cool

 **hamster dad:** (˵ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°˵)

 **ice tiger:** ofc

 **Seung-gil Lee:** no I don’t

 **hamster dad:** why not?

 **Seung-gil Lee:** you fall in love with the personality

 **Seung-gil Lee:** not the sight

 **ice tiger:** *high five*

 **Seung-gil Lee:** *high five*

 **JJ:** ( ͡° ͜V ͡°)

 **smolGay:** ✧＊*✿･ﾟ:* ( ‾ ʖ̫ ‾) *:･ﾟ✿*＊✧

 **ice tiger:** why is everyone such a sap

 **Seung-gil Lee:** tell me

 **notdead:** ＼（＾０＾）ノ

 **katsduon:** ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽━☆ﾟ.*･｡ﾟ

 **hamster dad:** shouldn’t you be sleeping?

 **katsduon:** prbaaably


	4. Friendship confessions, switching phones and airport trouble

**katsduon:** we’re buying a new phone for Viktor and Chris

 **katsduon:** anyone wanna come?

 **hamster dad:** count me in

 **smolGay:** already have plans

 **notdead:** me too

 **ice tiger:** me 3

 **JJ:** I’m free

 **hamster dad:** you’re not invited

 **hamster dad:** back off

 **JJ:** fine, I’ll just go shopping with Izzy

 **hamster dad:** Seung you coming?

 **Seung-gil Lee:** not like I have anything else to do

 **hamster dad:** Yeeeey (◕ ˬ ◕✿)

 **katsduon:** you’re all welcome

 **katsduon:** except JJ

 **JJ:** I get it no need to wrap it in

 **hamster dad:** is Otabek coming?

 **ice tiger:** no he’s with us

 **smolGay:** we’re gonna have a lit ping pong match

 **notdead:** we’re gonna slaughter them

 **smolGay:** they don’t stand a chance

 **(*** **￣** **(** **ｴ** **)** **￣** ***):** That’s where you’re wrong.

 **ice tiger:** no one beats Yuri Plisetsky

 **ice tiger:** and Otabek ofc

 **katsduon:** when is everyones flight back?

 **katsduon:** we leave tonight

 **hamster dad:** tomorrow morning

 **JJ:** I’m staying with Chris for a weak

 **hamster dad:** ( ‾ ʖ̫ ‾)

 **JJ:** Phichit no

 **katsduon:** and the rest?

 **smolGay:** tomorrow morning too

 **hamster dad:** we can go togheter!

 **smolGay:** Yeeeey

 **notdead:** we just lost because you’re on your phone

 **ice tiger:** doesn’t matter

 **ice tiger:** we would’ve won any way

 **notdead:** rematch?

 **ice tiger:** you’re on

 **katsduon:** don’t you have the same flight to Russia as us?

 **ice tiger:** nope

 **katsduon:** there’s only one flight

 **ice tiger:** you got me there

 **katsduon:** Yurio what are you going to do?

 **ice tiger:** none of your business

 **katsduon:** I’m your mom

 **katsduon:** it is my business

 **ice tiger:** NO YOU’RE NOT

 **smolGay:** Yurio just won from Leo while messaging

 **notdead:** why Guang?

 **notdead:** why must you destroy my dignity

 **katsduon:** Viktor has a new phone

 **katsduon:** I’m gonna add him

_katsduon added Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov_

**ice tiger:** you’re not married

 **Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov:** yet

 **katsduon:** you always ruin it by taking gold

 **Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov:** Chris wants to be in the gc 2

 **katsduon:** I refuse

 **Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov:** I handled him honey

 **Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov:** it’s okay

 **katsduon:** ……….

 **katsduon:** I’m watching him tho

 **Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov:** I don’t expect anything else

_Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov added Chris Giacometti_

**Chris Giacometti:** guess who’s back

 **JJ:** Chrissss!!!

 **hamster dad:** your gay is showing

 **katsduon:** but seriously Yurio witch flight are you taking?

 **katsduon:** how do you get back to Russia

 **ice tiger:** who said anything about Russia?

 **hamster dad:** does that mean what I think it does?

 **ice tiger:** you’ll have the specify

 **hamster dad:** you know damn well

 **hamster dad:** I heard you screaming

 **Chris Giacometti:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **hamster dad:** *yelling

 **Chris Giacometti:** ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡°)

 **ice tiger:** just making a detour

 **katsduon:** as long as you come back it’s okay

 **Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov:** can I come with?

 **katsduon:** no you’re coming with me

 **Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov:** okay babe

\-----------------------------------------------------

 **ice tiger:** whoever waltzes into my ream next gets a fucking toothbrush through his chest

 **(*** **￣** **(** **ｴ** **)** **￣** ***):** Oh, look at that. I’ve been impaled.

 **katsduon:** *snif* please become my son in law

_katsduon changed (*_ _￣_ _(_ _ｴ_ _)_ _￣_ _*)’s name to ‘future son-in-law’_

**Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov:** stop enthralling my fiancée Otabek

 **hamster dad:** wait does this mean Otayuri is a thing?

 **ice tiger:** no!

 **ice tiger:** he’s my best friend

 **future son-in-law:** You’re my best friend too.

 **hamster dad:** awwwwwwww

 **hamster dad:** why aren’t we this cute Yuuri?

 **Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov:** he’s only allowed to be cute with me

 **Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov:** and Makkachin and Yurio

 **katsduon:** Viktor, Phichit is my best friend

 **hamster dad:** you’re my best bud too

 **Chris Giacometti:** are we doing friendship confesions?

 **hamster dad:** kind of

 **Chris Giacometti:** I declare Viktor to be my best friend

 **Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov:** it’s mutual

 **JJ:** I thought we were best buddies Chris

 **Chris Giacometti:** that’s where you’re wrong

 **hamster dad:** JJ forever alone

 **JJ:** I have a fiancée and what do yyou have?

 **katsduon:** a big crush

 **hamster dad:** I thought we were friends

 **notdead:** tell me about this ‘crush’

 **hamster dad:** don’t know what you’re talking about

 **smolGay:** don’t play dumb with us

 **hamster dad:** one more word and your crush is revealed 2

 **Chris Giacometti:** the kitten’s violence is infectious

 **notdead:** oh I have a new nickname for Yuri

_notdead changed ice tiger’s name to ‘Yurintrouble’_

**Yurintrouble:** I like it

 **smolGay:** do me too

 **Chris Giacometti:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **smolGay:** *make me one too

 **notdead:** let me think

_notdead changed smolGay’s name to ‘wanna go on a date with me?’_

**wanna go on a date with me?:** I thought you’d never ask

 **hamster dad:** this is so cute I’m gonna cry

 **wanna go on a date with me?:** gonna shorten my name tho

_wanna go on a date with me? changed their name to ‘GayHong’_

**hamster dad:** beautiful

 **GayHong:** I know

 **Yurintrouble:** who isn’t gay actually?

 **JJ:** me

 **hamster dad:** you lenny faced at the gay thoughts

 **hamster dad:** so don’t bullshit us now

 **GayHong:** I’m so proud we’re all gay buddies

 **hamster dad:** #proudGuang

 **GayHong:** I liked your previous name better tbh

 **hamster dad:** that can be fixed

_hamster dad changed their name to ‘thatbeautifulboi’_

**notdead:** do I have to feel threatened?

 **GayHong:** no, I have only eyes for you  <3

 **notdead:** <3<3

 **thatbeautifulboi:** I want a relationship too

 **GayHong:** If you weren’t such a pussy and admitted your crush

 **thatbeautifulboi:** DON’T

_GayHong changed to group name to ‘DRAMA ALOWED’_

**GayHong:** so Phichit confess

 **thatbeautifulboi:** now you are a drama minion again

 **thatbeautifulboi:** now that your feelings are returned

_Yurintrouble changed GayHong’s name to ‘dramaminion’_

**Yurintrouble:** strike drama minion

 **dramaminion:** so he’s in this chat

 **Yurintrouble:** we established that already

 **dramaminion:** he’s an asain

 **notdead:** go on

 **dramaminion:** the first letter of his name is mqiejmoijemeifj

 **notdead:** is that an m?

 **Yurintrouble:** there’s no one with an m

 **Yurintrouble:** he clearly means an s

 **notdead:** you seems to know something about it

 **thatbeautifulboi:** I’m gonna throw your phone at the wall too

 **Yurintrouble:** aren’t you at the airport with Guang?

 **thatbeautifulboi:** so what?

 **Yurintrouble:** you can’t do me anything

 **thatbeautifulboi:** he has an undercut

 **thatbeautifulboi:** he has dark hair

 **Yurintrouble:** STOP IT

 **Yurintrouble:** I get it

 **Yurintrouble:** no crush talk anymore

 **thatbeautifulboi:** exactly what I wanted to hear

 **JJ:** the princess has a crush on me?

 **Yurintrouble:** NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

 **thatbeautifulboi:** obviously not

 **notdead:** I’m engrossed

 **notdead:** Guang why aren’t you answering my messages?

 **tahtbeautifulboi:** I mights have thrown his phone at the wall

 **notdead:** let him see this message then

 **notdead:** Guang, I’m gonna miss you, return safely, ily very much and we’ll plan the date when you come over  <3<3<3

 **thatbeautifulboi:** Thanks Leo, can’t wait for my stay in America, ily 2  <3<3<3 – Guang

 **thatbeautifulboi:** this is too cute

 **Yurintrouble:** when’s your plane finally leaving?

 **thatbeautifulboi:** 5 minutes

 **thatbeautifulboi:** bye everyone

 **notdead:** bye

 **Yurintrouble:** now it’s only us left

 **notdead:** want another ping pong match?

 **Yurintrouble:** hell yeah

\--------------------------------------------------------------

 **notdead:** don’t listen to Yuri

 **notdead:** it’s Leo on my phone

 **Yurintrouble:** you’re ruining the fun

 **katsduon:** what are you doing?

 **notdead:** we’re bored and our planes are rescheduled

 **katsduon:** and you’re counting out Otabek?

 **notdead:** Otabek is just……

 **notdead:** where’s Otabek?

 **Yurintrouble:** I don’t know

 **notdead:** let’s go find him

 **Yurintrouble:** why doesn’t he just message where he is?

 **notdead:** he doesn’t look at his phone

 **notdead:** he’s asocial

 **notdead:** plus he always forgets to charge it

 **Yurintrouble:** I’m gonna look in the shops

 **notdead:** I’ll just roam around the hall

 **katsduon:** tell me if you found him

 **katsduon:** I don’t wanna lose my son in law

 **Yurintrouble:** is that you Yuri?

 **notdead:** yes

 **notdead:** you have a better plan?

 **Yurintrouble:** no

 **Yurintrouble:** go on

 **katsduon:** what’s happening?

 **Yurintrouble:** Yuri’s yelling things in the hallway

 **katsduon:** things?

 **notdead:** found him

 **Yurintrouble:** what did it?

 **notdead:** ‘Yuri Plisetsky doesn’t deserve anyones friendship’

 **future son-in-law:** You deserve all the friendship there is.

 **katsduon:** you’re so good for my son

 **future son-in-law:** I try.

 **Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov:** did I miss something?

 **katsduon:** they lost Otabek at the airport

 **Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov:** how can you lose Otabek?

 **notdead:** not sure how we did it

 **Yurintrouble:** he was just…..gone

 **notdead:** I feel so bad rn

 **katsduon:** my son, you should

 **Viktor Nikiforov:** since when is Leo our son?

 **notdead:** ……..

 **Yurintrouble:** ……..

 **notdead:** you were drunk

 **Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov:** I can’t believe we adopted another one

 **Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov:** I thought it would be Guang

 **Yurintrouble:** Hey! Guang is mine!

 **Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov:** is Guang cheating on Leo?

 **Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov:** how long was I out?

 **Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov:** I thought our Yurio would end up with Otabek

 **Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov:** I’m confused

 **Yurintrouble:** we’re switching the phones back rn

 **katsduon:** good idea

 **katsduon:** Viktor is losing his mind over here

 **notdead:** I’m Leo again

 **Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov:** you weren’t?

 **katsduon:** Leo and Yuri switched phones

 **Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov:** that explains so much

 **Yurintrouble:** what did you say about me and Otabek?

 **Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov:** …….nothing

 **katsduon:** don’t play dumb Vitya he can scroll up

 **Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov:** we all think it okay, don’t blame me

 **notdead:** just get used to it already

 **Yurintrouble:** over my dead body

\-----------------------------------------------------

 **notdead:** Yuri is doing a livestream

 **notdead:** I’m bored

 **katsduon:** it’s five in the morning

 **notdead:** it’s three in the morning here

 **notdead:** but no planes in sight

 **thatbeautifulboi:** aren’t you at the airport?

 **notdead:** immense snowfall

 **notdead:** out of nowhere

 **thatbeautifulboi:** that sucks

 **dramaminion:** I wish I was there

 **notdead:** you don’t

 **notdead:** Yuri’s angels showed up

 **notdead:** Otabek has to keep them off

 **notdead:** oh shit they saw me

 **notdead:** I send something when I find a hiding place

 **dramaminion:** don’t die

 **thatbeautifulboi:** Yuri’s fans are crazy

 **thatbeautifulboi:** going to the airport at three in the night

 **katsduon:** the livestream was really interesting

 **Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov:** especially when that angel showed up

 **thatbeautifulboi:** Otabeks face when she tries to kiss Yuri

 **Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov:** fav moment

 **Yurintrouble:** I’m hiding behind a bar

 **Yurintrouble:** the bartender isn’t happy

 **future son-in-law:** Okay, I’m coming.

 **Yurintrouble:** don’t let those devils see you

 **notdead:** she found me in the bookstore!

 **notdead:** RUN!

 **Yurintrouble:** nowhere’s save

 **Yurintrouble:** be cautious Otabek

 **future son-in-law:** I’ll do my best.

 **notdead:** AAAGGHHHHHH

 **notdead:** they got me

 **dramaminion:** hands off! he’s mine!

 **Yurintrouble:** Leo died in peace

 **dramaminion:** that’s no peace

 **Yurintrouble:** you’re right he died in agony

 **dramaminion:** My precious Leo we will all miss you from the deepest of our hearts

 **notdead:** I’m not dead

 **notdead:** literally my name

 **notdead:** they’re way more eager to find Yuri

 **Yurintrouble:** Otabek hurry up

 **future son-in-law:** I don’t even know which bar you’re at.

 **Yurintrouble:** what were you doing then all this time!

 **future son-in-law:** Disguise.

 **notdead:** I wanna see this

 **dramaminion:** send a photo

 **notdead:** will do

 **Yurintrouble:** it’s starbucks by the way

 **future son-in-law:** You hate coffee.

 **Viktor Katsuki-Nikiforov:** how can you hate coffee?!?!?!

 **Yurintrouble:** the angels know so they won’t look here

 **notdead:** good thinking

 **future son-in-law:** I’m almost there.

 **Yurintrouble:** you better be

 **Yurintrouble:** I’m scared as shit

 **future son-in-law:** Just hold on a little longer.

 **thatbeautifulboi:** omg all the drama going on

 **dramaminion:** I’m living on it

 **thatbeautifulboi:** like we’re at a five star restaurant

 **Yurintrouble:** when are youmojqoeifmfmsqoioemffijm

 **thatbeautifulboi:** they found him

 **dramaminion:** rip Yurio

 **dramaminion:** died in agony

 **Yurintrouble:** it was just Otabek

 **Yurintrouble:** I didn’t recognise him

 **thatbeautifulboi:** you don’t even recognise your own bf

 **Yurintrouble:** HE’S NOT MY BOYFRIEND

 **thatbeautifulboi:** forgot another f ;)

 **Yurintrouble:** don’t winky face me

 **notdead:** I wanna see the disguise really badly now

 **Yurintrouble:** it’s honestly great

 **future son-in-law:** We’re not going back to Leo.

 **Yurintrouble:** why not?

 **future son-in-law:** The fangirls are circling him.

 **notdead:** now you say it

 **notdead:** there are a lot of girls with catears

 **Yurintrouble:** almost walked into a trap

 **Yurintrouble:** good thinking Beka

 **future son-in-law:** *thumbs up*


	5. Otasearch, frozen quotes and new couples

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. I totally forgot to post this yesterday but here it is. Hope you enjoy and if you have some funny plot in mind please comment cause I can't get past chapter 8.

a/n: It’s some time later and some names changed, although there didn’t happen any major things.

  * Viktor (skateprodigy)
  * Yuuri (katsduon)
  * Yuri (Yurintrouble)
  * Guang-Hong (dramaminion)
  * Leo (notdead)
  * Phichit (thatbeautifulboi)
  * Seung-gil Lee (emoAsian)
  * Chris (Ineedlove2)
  * JJ (JJ)
  * Otabek (Otabitch)



\------------------------------------------------------------------

 **katsduon:** omg look

 **katsduon:** HeCameAllTheWayHere.jpg

 **thatbeautifulboi:** the link doesn’t work

 **katsduon:** it’s Otabeks Instagram

 **katsduon:** he’s here in St-Petersburg

 **skateprodigy:** I’m coming to the rink rn

 **skateprodigy:** I have to see this with my ownn eyes

 **thatbeautifulboi:** why aren’t you at the rink?

 **katsduon:** he never is

 **Yurintrouble:** that’s why I win gold and he doesn’t

 **katsduon:** GO BACK TO SKATING YURIO!!!

 **Yurintrouble:** YOU’RE NOT MY COACH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **katsduon:** I am until Yakov is back

 **Yurintrouble:** no you’re not

 **Yurintrouble:** Viktor is

 **katsduon:** you know Vitya barely shows up

 **Yurintrouble:** exactly

 **Otabitch:** I can’t find the rink.

 **skateprodigy:** I’ll pick you up

 **skateprodigy:** where are you?

 **Otabitch:** I have no idea.

 **Yurintrouble:** don’t tell me I have to go on an Otasearch again

 **thatbeautifulboi:** you’re so cute ‘Otasearch’

 **katsduon:** Yurio you’ll stay at practice

 **Yurintrouble:** you can’t tell me what to do

 **Yurintrouble:** is there anything recognizable Beka?

 **Otabitch:** There are only houses in this street.

 **Yurintrouble:** nvm I’ll just yell things through all of St-Petersburg

 **thatbeautifulboi:** that seems to be your favorite tactic

 **katsduon:** Yurio come back now

 **Yurintrouble:** can’t here you over my yelling

 **katsduon:** I’m gonna chase you

 **Yurintrouble:** try me bitch

 **katsduon:** it’s not so hard when you’re yelling

 **skateprodigy:** oh that’s that sound I keep hearing

 **katsduon:** Vitya just go to the rink

 **skateprodigy:** nooooo I wanna see Otabeeeeeeek

 **Yurintrouble:** suck it up I’m gonna find him first

 **skateprodigy:** is that a challenge?

 **katsduon:** NO IT’S NOT

 **skateprodigy:** you’re on kitten

 **thatbeautifulboi:** family drama is my favorite

 **katsduon:** I thought Russian drama was your favorite

 **thatbeautifulboi:** SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A PRIMA

 **thatbeautifulboi:** WHY DID HE PUSH HER OFF THE STAIRS?!?!

 **Yurintrouble:** I’m the only fucking prima you know

 **thatbeautifulboi:** wait you’re a prima?!?!

 **Yurintrouble:** you didn’t know?

 **thatbeautifulboi:** I was talking about my Russian soap

 **thatbeautifulboi:** however you guys are the best Russian soap ever

 **dramaminion:** I’m gone for a minute and Otabek went missing again

 **dramaminion:** Yurio is a prima?!?!?!

 **dramaminion:** and Phichit watches Russian soaps?!?!

 **dramaminion:** seriously guys

 **Otabitch:** I’m still missing.

 **Yurintrouble:** I’m trying

 **skateprodigy:** I’m trying harder

 **dramaminion:** oh and there is a father son war going on

 **thatbeautifulboi:** I wanna be part of the Katsuki-Nikiforov family so badly

 **dramaminion:** me 2

 **dramaminion:** adopt me please

 **skateprodigy:** we only adopt gold medallists

 **dramaminion:** guess who’s gonna work on his free skate rn

 **thatbeautifulboi:** you’re gonna miss the drama tho

 **dramaminion:** on the other hand

 **dramaminion:** I have another half year

 **skateprodigy:** I must disappoint you

 **skateprodigy:** I really wanna marry this year

 **katsduon:** I wanna marry 2

 **dramaminion:** at this rate my time will never come

 **thatbeautifulboi:** mine neither Guang

 **Yurintrouble:** guess what Viktor

 **skateprodigy:** what?

 **Yurintrouble:** I found Otabek

 **Otabitch:** Rental motorcycles have crap GPS-systems.

 **katsduon:** you’re not coming back on the bike Yurio

 **katsduon:** it’s not safe

 **Yurintrouble:** I’ve done it before

 **katsduon:** What?!?!?!

 **thatbeautifulboi:** haven’t you seen the photo?

 **thatbeautifulboi:** it spammed my social media for a whole month

 **katsduon:** how didn’t I know about this?

 **skateprodigy:** why are you even surprised

 **skateprodigy:** you didn’t even know you totally kicked everyones butt at the dance battles

 **thatbeautifulboi:** I really wished I was at that banquet

 **Yurintrouble:** you do not

 **katsduon:** YURIO!!!!!!!!!

 **katsduon:** Is that you on that bike?!?!?!

 **Yurintrouble:** would you believe me if I said no?

 **katsduon:** no

 **Yurintrouble:** then it’s a yes

 **katsduon:** I’m going to talk this over with your father

 **Yurintrouble:** don’t need to

 **Yurintrouble:** he wanted a ride too when we passed him

 **katsduon:** VIKTOOOOOOOOR!!!!!!!!

 **skateprodigy:** you called me?

 **katsduon:** don’t let Yurio ride a bike

 **skateprodigy:** why not?

 **katsduon:** it’s not safe

 **skateprodigy:** it’s Otabek babe

 **skateprodigy:** he won’t let anything happen to our son

 **Otabitch:** That’s right. I couldn’t stand the thought of hurting him.

 **skateprodigy:** see

 **skateprodigy:** nothing to worry about

 **katsduon:** ………….I can’t believe this

 **katsduon:** I’m gonna skate my frustrations off

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **katsduon:** Minami is nagging the ears off my head

 **thatbeautifulboi:** you in Japan?

 **katsduon:** just for a weak

 **katsduon:** can I just add him and you keep him distracted?

 **thatbeautifulboi:** I’ll try

_katsduon added Kenjirou Minami_

**Kenjirou Minami:** helloooooo everyone!!!!!

 **Otabitch:** Who’s the funky-looking Donkey over there?

 **katsduon:** *cries* how do we deserve the greatness that’s Otabek Altin

 **Yurintrouble:** keep it down katsudon

 **katsduon:** I can’t when he’s being so perfect

 **Yurintrouble:** omg

 **Yurintrouble:** I can’t take this

 **Yurintrouble:** it’s just frozen

 **katsduon:** how dare you

 **katsduon:** #disowned

 **dramaminion:** live family drama

 **dramaminion:** the best kind

 **thatbeautifulboi:** plus it’s Russian

 **katsduon:** I’m not Russian

 **skateprodigy:** yet

 **Kenjirou Minami:** my ship is so pure

 **dramaminion:** who are you?

 **Kenjirou Minami:** I’m Yuuri’s biggest fan and a skater myself. I like ice cream and have a red strand of hair.

 **katsduon:** and he’s smol

_thatbeautifulboy changed Kenjirou Minami’s name to ‘minamini’_

**minamini:** surprisingly I don’t feel offended

 **dramaminion:** How?

 **dramaminion:** learn me your tricks

 **minamini:** I accepted that I’ll forever be smol

 **minamini:** just think about the perks

 **dramaminion:** like what?

 **minamini:** you fit everywhere

 **minamini:** can hear someone else’s heart beat when they hug you

 **minamini:** you’re more agile

 **dramaminion:** go on

 **minamini:** you can take double chin pictures of everyone

 **dramaminion:** I like him

 **dramaminion:** can we keep him?

 **Yurintrouble:** depends on how much blackmail he has

 **minamini:** lots

 **Yurintrouble:** than you’re out

_Yurintrouble removed minamini_

**dramaminion:** WHyyyyyy?!?!

 **thatbeautifulboi:** seems like Yurio has a secreeeeeet

_thatbeautifulboi added minamini_

**thatbeautifulboi:** tell us what you know about Yurio

 **minamini:** won gold at the GPF and worlds in his senior debut etc.

 **dramaminion:** we want the juicy stuff

 **minamini:** oh that

 **minamini:** I don’t have any

 **Yurintrouble:** you better not

 **minamini:** but I do have from Phichit

 **thatbeautifulboi:** WHAAAAT!!!!!!!!!

 **dramaminion:** oh I like where this is going

 **thatbeautifulboi:** IT’s GOING NOWHERE

 **minamini:** just like your crush on Seung-gil

 **thatbeautifulboi:** WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!?!!!!!

 **minamini:** don’t even try to deny it

 **minamini:** I have prove

 **dramaminion:** I’m actually crying of joy

 **thatbeautifulboi:** you sadistic shit

 **Yurintrouble:** I wanna see the prove

 **minamini:** Prove.mp4 (Phichit commenting under his breath that ‘he’s falling harder in love with Seung-gil everytime he sees him skate’ at four continents)

 **thatbeautifulboi:** Yuri I need some suicide plans

 **Yurintrouble:** I’m not getting you out of this one

 **thatbeautifulboi:** I guess I’d have to drink myself to death

 **Yurintrouble:** that’s such an expensive way

 **thatbeautifulboi:** some advice?

 **Yurintrouble:** I’ve got some ways just using a toothbrush

 **dramaminion:** no suicide by toothbrushes!

 **thatbeautifulboi:** well that leaves the drinking plan

 **minamini:** it’s not like Seung will see

 **minamini:** he’s not even online

 **thatbeautifulboi:** thank god

 **dramaminion:** @Seung-gil come see this

 **thatbeautifulboi:** DO YOU WANT ME DEATH?!?!?!!!!!

 **dramaminion:** only a little

 **Yurintrouble:** @Seung-gil you don’t wanna miss this

 **thatbeautifulboi:** omg you ask for it

 **thatbeautifulboi:** @Otabek, Yurio needs to tell you something

 **Otabitch:** Do I want to know?

 **Yurintrouble:** no, just leave it Beka

 **Otabitch:** Okay.

 **thatbeautifulboi:** aren’t you at least curious?

 **Otabitch:** He’ll tell me if he wants to.

 **Yurintrouble:** right so fuck off Phishit

 **thatbeautifulboi:** I don’t wanna be the only one dying today

 **emoAsian:** why are you dying exactly

 **thatbeautifulboi:** oh no

 **Yurintrouble:** scroll up

 **emoAsian:** well…. that’s something

 **thatbeautifulboi:** This is awkward. Not  you’re awkward, but cause we’re…I’m awkward. You’re gorgeous. Wait, what?

 **Yurintrouble:** that quote doesn’t help a single fuck you know

 **thatbeautifulboi:** I’m panicking!!!!!!

 **thatbeautifulboi:** where’s Yuuri to appreciate my quote?!

 **dramaminion:** why’s Seung so silent?

 **dramaminion:** I need drama!

 **emoAsian:** I’m just really surprised

 **dramaminion:** yes go on

 **emoAsian:** I’m not discussing this here

 **emoAsian:** Phichit private chat now

 **thatbeautifulboi:** don’t forget to bring flowers to my grave

 **thatbeautifulboi:** bye

 **Yurintrouble:** are flowers from the department store good enough?

 **dramaminion:** plastic is for fake friends

 **Yurintrouble:** guess he has to do with nothing then

 **katsduon:** Minami just told me I missed a frozen quote

 **dramaminion:** you missed a lot

 **katsduon:** oh my

 **katsduon:** that quote was not the one I expected to find

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

 **dramaminion:** it’s been an hour

 **minamini:** I hope I didn’t ruin their friendship

 **katsduon:** Phichit please answer

 **katsduon:** we’re worried

 **thatbeautifulboi:** don’t worry

 **thatbeautifulboi:** I’m okay

 **dramaminion:** omg tell us

 **dramaminion:** I’m dying over here

 **emoAsian:** I said we should go on a date when we see eachother again

 **emoAsian:** and he has already booked a ticket for the first flight to Korea

 **thatbeautifulboi:** I can’t wait!

 **Yurintrouble:** you sound way too eager

 **Yurintrouble:** tome it down

 **thatbeautifulboi:** I’m just so excited

 **emoAsian:** we’re not boyfriends yet

 **thatbeautifulboi:** yeah…..right

 **thatbeautifulboi:** but at least I finally got to see your country

 **emoAsian:** at least I got to see you

 **thatbeautifulboi:** <3<3<3

 **Yurintrouble:** someone got a bag for me to barf in?

 **dramaminion:** you’re just jealous cause you’re the only one without boyfriend

 **Yurintrouble:** JJ doesn’t have one

 **dramaminion:** well… he’s just pathetic for choosing the other gender

 **Yurintrouble:** true

 **thatbeautifulboi:** does Chris have one?

 **dramaminion:** I can’t figure out if he’s with his choreographer or not

 **thatbeautifulboi:** same problem over here!

 **Ineedlove2:** you’ll never know

 **dramaminion:** new mission

 **dramaminion:** find out if Chris and his choreographer are dating

 **emoAsian:** they’re friends with benefits

 **Ineedlove2:** HOW DO YOU KNOW?!?!!!!

 **thatbeautifulboi:** secret agent Seung strikes

 **dramaminion:** show me your trics secret agent Seung

 **emoAsian:** a master never reveals his secrets

 **Ineedlove2:** I feel so exposed

 **emoAsian:** I have other things to reveal too

 **dramaminioin:** this is going to be so much fun

 **Yurintrouble:** I feel slightly uncomfortable

 **emoAsian:** you should

 **emoAsian:** I can tell things about Otabek tho

 **Yurintrouble:** you have my attention

 **Otabitch:** Seung-gil, I won’t hesitate to take a flight to Korea and stab you to death.

 **emoAsian:** it’s nothing Yuri doesn’t know already tbh

 **Yurintrouble:** then don’t say it you Asian fuck

 **dramaminion:** I want to know?

 **emoAsian:** so since april

 **Otabitch:** I booked the flight to Korea.

 **Otabitch:** I’m on my way to kill you.

 **thatbeautifulboi:** don’t murder my…. what are we?

 **emoAsian:** not entirely sure

 **Otabitch:** I don’t care about your relationship, I murder you anyway.

 **Yurintrouble:** need some help?

 **Otabitch:** I’d like that.

 **Yurintrouble:** booking the flight rn

 **dramaminion:** are we all going to Korea now?

 **thatbeautifulboi:** I guess so

 **dramaminion:** then I’m coming too

 **dramaminion:** @Leo come to Korea too

 **notdead:** it’s four in the morning assholes

 **notdead:** but ofc I come I want to see you so badly

 **dramaminion:** we could do a double date

 **emoAsian:** I’d rather not

 **thatbeautifulboi:** I have to agree with Seung

 **notdead:** I think I missed something important

 **dramaminion:** Seung and Phichit are dating

 **notdead:** why do these things happen at 4 a.m.

 **thatbeautifulboi:** it’s 5 p.m. here

 **Yurintrouble:** 1 p.m. here

 **katsduon:** that means you should be training

 **Yurintrouble:** I’m flying to Korea in two hours

 **Yurintrouble:** no time to train

 **katsduon:** since when are you going to Korea?

 **Yurintrouble:** half an hour ago?

 **katsduon:** ……..

 **katsduon:** I don’t even want to know

 **skateprodigy:** are we going to Korea too?

 **katsduon:** shouldn’t you be at the rink by now?

 **skateprodigy:** dance moms is on

 **dramaminion:** valid reason in my opinion

 **katsduon:** you don’t want to marry I see

 **skateprodigy:** I’m at the rink in five minutes

 **Yurintrouble:** #WHIPPED

 **emoAsian:** who’s all coming to Korea?

 **Yurintrouble:** Otabek and I

 **thatbeautifulboi:** me obvi

 **dramaminion:** Leo and I

 **skateprodigy:** we really can’t go, Yuuri?

 **katsduon:** if you drag your ass to training today I will think about it

 **skateprodigy:** count us in Seung-gil

 **Ineedlove2:** I’m on a holiday already, sorry

 **JJ:** me too

 **thatbeautifulboi:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **JJ:** not with Chris

 **Ineedlove2:** I’m in London

 **JJ:** me too!

 **Ineedlove2:** we should meet up

 **thatbeautifulboi:** so not with Chris huh

 **JJ:** shut up you loveless bastard

 **thatbeautifulboi:** you’re wrong there JJ

 **JJ:** what?

 **emoAsian:** surprise bitch

 **JJ:** I’m in shock

 **minamini:** I’m coming too with Yuuri

 **minamini:** I booked our flight

 **skateprodigy:** guess what

 **skateprodigy:** that means I’m obliged to go

 **katsduon:** Viktor, you’re dead if I find out you’re not skating

 **katsduon:** Yurio go check up on him

 **Yurintrouble:** he’s packing with me

 **katsduon:** you lying bastard

 **skateprodigy:** I just wanna see you

 **skateprodigy:** I miss you

 **katsduon:** I’ve only been gone for a week

 **skateprodigy:** I can’t live without you

 **emoAsian:** please say we don’t become like this

 **thatbeautifulboi:** you can’t escape it Seung

 **thatbeautifulboi:** we’re gonna be the ultimate saps

 **emoAsian:** if you say so


	6. The media, jail and memory loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've finally reached past chapter 8. I have enough ideas to fill chapter 9 thanks to Your Gay Fan, but if you have some of your own I'm glad to incorporate them in the story. Have a nice day and enjoy this drabble.

**Yurintrouble:** WHO TOLD THE MEDIA WE’RE ALL GOING TO KOREA?!?!?!?!!!!!!!!!!

 **Yurintrouble:** *looks at Phichit*

 **thatbeautifulboi:** I promise it wasn’t me

 **notdead:** I was wondering why everyone kept asking my autograph

 **dramaminion:** you’re so dense

 **thatbeautifulboi:** almost as dense as Yuuri

 **Otabitch:** What is this? I can’t even get off my plane.

 **katsduon:** there isn’t enough security

 **katsduon:** it’s time to run

 **skateprodigy:** why would you run? this is amazing

 **katsduon:** social anxiety

 **katsduon:** remember?

 **thatbeautifulboi:** it was Viktor wasn’t it?

 **skateprodigy:** I have to disappoint you

 **skateprodigy:** it wasn’t me

 **Yurintrouble:** lies

 **skateprodigy:** is swear it on my engagement ring

 **dramaminion:** ok he hasn’t done it

 **thatbeautifulboi:** but who has?

 **katsduon:** not me

 **katsduon:** social anxiety

 **dramaminion:** good enough reason

 **notdead:** I just saw Yuuri running by

 **dramaminion:** omg they found me too

 **emoAsian:** is everyone at the airport rn?

 **thatbeautifulboi:** yes we are, where are you?

 **emoAsian:** thankfully not at the airport

 **thatbeautifulboi:** come save me

 **emoAsian:** hell no

 **minamini:** I’ll come save you

 **minamini:** no one seems to recognize me

 **thatbeautifulboi:** thanks Minami

 **thatbeautifulboi:** you’re my hero

 **emoAsian:** you know what

 **emoAsian:** I’m coming to get you

 **dramaminion:** #jealousboyfriend

 **emoAsian:** not boyfriends yet

 **dramaminion:** well you’re getting there

 **notdead:** I think I have to change my name

 **dramaminion:** why?

 **notdead:** cause I’m officially dead

_notdead changed their name to ‘diedinagony’_

**dramaminion:** omg Leo don’t be such a drama queen

 **Yurintrouble:** says the dramaminion

 **katsduon:** @Seung-gil where do you go in Korea after you stole a kids bike to get away from crazy fans?

 **emoAsian:** probably jail

 **thatbeautifulboi:** I expected Yuuri to be the last one of us to go to jail

 **thatbeautifulboi:** guess I was wrong

 **Yurintrouble:** well, he wasn’t the first one

 **Otabitch:** What?!

 **Yurintrouble:** Viktor and I have been in jail for two weeks

 **skateprodigy:** what a great time

 **katsduon:** Vitya?!?!!

 **skateprodigy:** they treat you good in jail

 **skateprodigy:** you don’t have to worry

 **katsduon:** I DON’T WANNA GO TO JAIL!!!!!!!!!

 **skateprodigy:** I’ll come visit I promise

 **katsduon:** I think I’m losing my mind

 **dramaminion:** has anyone seen Leo tho I can’t find him

 **diedinagony:** I’m in heaven

 **dramaminion:** on my way to starbucks

\--------------------------------------------------

 **katsduon:** Viktor are you still at the airport?

 **skateprodigy:** ofc, not gonna leave my fans unsatisfied

 **katsduon:** you have to bail me out of prison

 **skateprodigy:** you’ll have to wait darling

 **skateprodigy:** bless whoever invited our fans

 **thatbeautifulboi:** about that

 **thatbeautifulboi:** who was it?

 **minamini:** I have a list with people who haven’t

 **minamini:** Viktor, Phichit, Yuuri, Yuri, Seung-gil and me

 **Yurintrouble:** put Otabek on the list

 **minamini:** why?

 **Yurintrouble:** have you seen his insta?

 **minamini:** good point

 **skateprodigy:** what’s with his insta?

 **thatbeautifulboi:** literally three posts

 **thatbeautifulboi:** and two aren’t even of his face

 **skateprodigy:** oh my

 **dramaminion:** we’re getting distracted

 **dramaminion:** who did it

 **JJ:** Chris and me are innocent

 **Ineedlove2:** I swear on my dick for both of us

 **minamini:** okay update of the list

 **minamini:** Viktor, Phichit, Yuuri, Yuri, Seung-gil, JJ, Chris, Otabek and me

 **dramaminion:** probably Leo the dense chicken

 **diedinagony:** no I wasn’t

 **dramaminion:** I’m gonna check your phone and if I find anything I break up with you

 **diedinagony:** okay, you can look

 **minamini:** that’s enough prove to say he’s innocent

 **thatbeautifulboi:** @Guang-Hong you’re not on the list

 **dramaminion:** I didn’t notice

 **dramaminion:** but I can say that I am not guilty

 **minamini:** you’re the last one not on the list

 **minamini:** you’re guilty

 **dramaminion:** that’s not how it works

 **thatbeautifulboi:** don’t question the list system

 **dramaminion:** it sucks

 **dramaminion:** why are Yuri and Seung even on it?

 **thatbeautifulboi:** are you accusing my bf?!

 **dramaminion:** maybe I am

 **thatbeautifulboi:** it’s on, you little brat!

 **dramaminion:** oi don’t call me little!

 **emoAsian:** It wasn’t me

 **dramaminion:** says you

 **minamini:** I still put him on the list

 **dramaminion:** then it’s Yuri

 **skateprodigy:** Yuri hates fans

 **dramaminion:** he’s the only one not on ‘the list’

 **dramaminion:** he’s guilty

 **Yurintrouble:** you’re right

 **Yurintrouble:** I’m guilty

 **thatbeautifulboi:** weren’t you the one asking who told the media?

 **Yurintrouble:** it was a distraction

 **diedinagony:** well it worked

 **minamini:** I feel so dumb

 **skateprodigy:** wait…..I thought you hated fans?

 **Yurintrouble:** I do

 **Yurintrouble:** it was an accident

 **thatbeautifulboi:** how do you do that by accident?

 **Yurintrouble:** I did a live stream and my dedushka called and I told him about it and the fans heard

 **Yurintrouble:** you would’ve known if you watched it

 **skateprodigy:** omg I have to watch!

 **katsduon:** no you have to come bail me out of prison

 **katsduon:** Vitya?

 **katsduon:** don’t leave me here!

 **skateprodigy:** jail is fun, honey

 **skateprodigy:** just stay there while I watch the live stream

 **katsduon:** not like I can go anywhere else

 **thatbeautifulboi:** I’ll come bail you with Seung

 **emoAsian:** what a great first date

 **thatbeautifulboi:** nevermind we’re going to the bios

 **emoAsian:** that’s more like it

 **katsduon:** can anyone come?

 **minamini:** they wouldn’t believe I’m 18

 **dramaminion:** same problem

 **Yurintrouble:** I’m not even 18

 **katsduon:** @Leo @Otabek?

 **diedinagony:** I’m dead remember

 **Otabitch:** I still can’t get off the plane.

 **Otabitch:** The fans are blocking the doors.

 **Yurintrouble:** I’m sorry Beka

 **katsduon:** shouldn’t you say sorry to someone else too?

 **Yurintrouble:** like who?

 **katsduon:** like me

 **katsduon:** it’s your fault I’m in prison

 **Yurintrouble:** prison is fun, you should thank me

 **dramaminion:** does no one question why they were in prison?

 **thatbeautifulboi:** now you say it

 **skateprodigy:** haha…… I have to go

 **katsduon:** you’re not coming to bail me out I guess

 **skateprodigy:** I’m going to the bios to spy on the new couple

 **thatbeautifulboi:** you know we’re in this chat right?

 **skateprodigy:** it’s no fun to spy on people if they don’t notice

 **katsduon:** …. that’s not how spying works

 **skateprodigy:** Yuuri, I love you, but it is

 **katsduon:** ……

 **Yurintrouble:** let him be

 **dramaminion:** we’re getting distracted again

 **dramaminion:** why were you in jail Yurio

 **Yurintrouble:** Sorry, I need to go save Otabek

 **Otabek:** Don’t, they reek you coming from a kilometre.

 **Yurintrouble:** too late

 **katsduon:** did he just walk into a mob of fans to avoid the question?

 **dramaminion:** I guess

 **diedinagony:** they must have done something embarrassing

 **katsduon:** weren’t you dead?

 **diedinagony:** haha….. yeah

 **thatbeautifulboi:** @Viktor don’t follow us!

 **skateprodigy:** I can’t, I don’t know which movie you’re gonna watch

 **thatbeautifulboi:** the death cure

 **skateprodigy:** nothing romantic? that’s sad

 **thatbeautifulboi:** wait for it

 **skateprodigy:** THIS IS DUBBED IN KOREAN!!!!!

 **dramaminion:** Leo just snorted coffee all over me

 **dramaminion:** it’s hot and gross

 **diedinagony:** Guang come back your running attracts more attention than the stain

 **dramaminion:** NO

 **dramaminion:** no one can see me like this

 **diedinagony:** we still have to pay!

 **dramaminion:** YOU spit coffee on ME so you pay

 **diedinagony:** at least wait for me at the exit

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

 **katsduon:** I’ve been in prison for four hours now

 **katsduon:** no one’s gonna bail me out I suppose

 **skateprodigy:** shut it I’m at a nice restaurant

 **katsduon:** why are you at a restaurant?

 **skateprodigy:** to eat obvi

 **katsduon:** don’t get salty like our son

 **skateprodigy:** sorry babe

 **thatbeautifulboi:** he’s still following us

 **thatbeautifulboi:** he even ordered the same

 **thatbeautifulboi:** it creeps me out

 **Otabitch:** Sorry, Yuuri, I’m currently not able to get there.

 **diedinagony:** still on the plane?

 **Otabitch:** No, I’m at the hospital.

 **katsduon:** WHAAAT?!?!!!

 **katsduon:** are you okay?

 **Otabitch:** It’s Yura. He has a concussion.

 **Otabitch:** He climbed onto a photobooth to escape his fans and fell off.

 **skateprodigy:** omg I’m there in five minutes

 **thatbeautifulboi:** oh my this is not how I wanted to get rid of Viktor

 **katsduon:** someone come bail me out now! I have to see my son!

 **diedinagony:** on my way Yuuri

 **katsduon:** finally!

 **dramaminion:** is he going to be ok?

 **Otabitch:** The doctors say he’ll have no permanent damage.

 **katsduon:** My son!

 **Yurintrouble:** who are all of you?

 **diedinagony:** oh no

 **dramaminion:** he forgot us

 **thatbeautifulboi:** when boyfriends finish each other’s

 **emoAsian:** don’t expect me to finish that

 **thatbeautifulboi:** you’re no fun

 **katsduon:** But Yurio we’re your family

 **Yurintrouble:** are you my dedushka?

 **katsduon:** *cries himself to death*

 **diedinagony:** welcome to heaven Yuuri

 **diedinagony:** was waiting for someone to keep me company

 **dramaminion:** now’s not the time Leo

 **diedinagony:** sorry babe

 **Yurintrouble:** can someone explain y I’m in this chat?

 **thatbeautifulboi:** we’re the skaters squad

 **Yurintrouble:** well could’ve fooled me with that name

 **thatbeautifulboi:** ….yeah….right

_thatbeautifulboi changed the group name to ‘skaters squad’_

**thatbeautifulboi:** fixed

 **Yurintrouble:** but seriously who are you

 **skateprodigy:** you hurt me son

 **Yurintrouble:** another parent I don’t know about?

 **skateprodigy:** don’t be so rude young lad

 **skateprodigy:** you damn well know who I am

 **thatbeautifulboi:** the name says it itself

 **Yurintrouble:** how am I supposed to know who’s a skate prodigy

 **thatbeautifulboi:** because you skate

 **thatbeautifulboi:** because you’re one yourself

 **Yurintrouble:** What? no you’re just fooling me

 **katsduon:** *drowns in tears*

 **Yurintrouble:** who is this cry baby?!

 **skateprodigy:** don’t talk like that about your mother

 **Yurintrouble:** I don’t have a mother!

 **dramaminion:** … oh my

 **skateprodigy:** I’m sorry Yurio we didn’t know

 **Yurintrouble:** and stop calling me Yurio

 **dramaminion:** omg he forgot that he’s a skater

 **Yurintrouble:** stop your bullshit I’m not

 **dramaminion:** I don’t know what to say

 **thatbeautifulboi:** I don’t know either

 **katsduon:** *died3times from dehydration of all the crying*

 **Yurintrouble:** this is ridiculous

_Yurintrouble left the chat_

_Otabitch added Yurintrouble_

**Yurintrouble:** Beka quit it

_Yurintrouble left the chat_

**dramaminion:** ….wait

 **thatbeautifulboi:** he

 **dramaminion:** remembers

 **diedinagony:** Otabek

 **thatbeautifulboi:** Otabek

 **dramaminion:** Leo you ruined it!

 **diedinagony:** Hey! I send first

 **dramaminion:** it was between Phichit and me!

 **diedinagony:** why does it feel like I always have to compete with Phichit!

 **dramaminion:** maybe cause you’re an idiot!

 **thatbeautifulboi:** *cradles bowl of popcorn*

 **emoAsian:** *gets the drinks*

 **dramaminion:** did you just make a date out of our break up?

 **diedinagony:** BREAK UP?!?!?!!!!

 **dramaminion:** Leo we can’t go on like this

 **diedinagony:** Guang you’re not breaking up with me in a group chat

 **dramaminion:** fine PM me

 **diedinagony:** no

 **dramaminion:** why are you being so difficult!

 **diedinagony:** I don’t wanna break up!

 **dramaminion:** what if I want to?

 **diedinagony:** I said we’re not doing this in the gc!

 **dramaminion:** but you don’t wanna PM me!

 **dramaminion:** make up your mind!

 **diedinagony:** WE’RE NOT BREAKING UP!!!!!!!

 **dramaminion:** YOU DON’T HAVE A CHOICE IN THIS!!!!

 **diedinagony:** I’M YOUR BOYFRIEND OF COURSE I HAVE!!!!!

 **dramaminion:** NOT ANYMORE YOU ASSHAT

 **thatbeautifulboi:** this is intense

 **emoAsian:** shut it I’m trying to watch

 **thatbeautifulboi:** sorry bab

 **diedinagony:** YOU’RE ATTRACTING PEOPLE WITH YOUR DRAMA!!!

 **dramaminion:** ME?!?!!! YOU’RE THE ONE WHO DOESN’T WANT TO ACCEPT THAT IT’S OVER!!!!!!

 **diedinagony:** ok Guang enough

 **dramaminion:** ok hon

 **thatbeautifulboi:** so you didn’t break up?

 **dramaminion:** ofc not

 **dramaminion:** I love my Leo too much  <3

 **diedinagony:** <3

\----------------------------------------------------

 **thatbeautifulboi:** we forgot to add Yurio back in

 **dramaminion:** normally Otabek just does it

 **thatbeautifulboi:** @Otabek do your job

_Otabitch added Yurintrouble_

**Yurintrouble:** Why don’t you just give up already!

 **Yurintrouble:** I don’t believe your bullshit

 **thatbeautifulboi:** is it true that you remember Otabek?

 **Otabitch:** They saw the message, Yura, don’t try to lie.

 **Yurintrouble:** … yes

 **thatbeautifulboi:** AND YOU DON’T REMEMBER US?!

 **dramaminion:** ofc he would remember his bf

 **dramaminion:** do you remember how you met him

 **Otabitch:** Yes, he does, he was just fooling you.

 **Yurintrouble:** BEKAAAA!!!!!

 **dramaminion:** you little asshole

 **Yurintrouble:** I got 3 cm on you so shut your mouth

 **katsduon:** Yurio what did I just read

 **Yurintrouble:** …. gotta go

 **katsduon:** you didn’t deny he’s your bf?!?!!!

 **Yurintrouble:** …. oh I expected something else

 **katsduon:** AND WHAT?!?!!! YOU MADE ME WORRY FOR NOTHING?!?!?!!!!!!

 **Yurintrouble:** …..haha

 **Yurnitrouble:** …….bye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not satisfied with the last part. I probably wrote that around 2am or something.


	7. Songs, Mila and shouting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have few things to say:  
> 1\. There are three links to actual songs, the rest are fakes.  
> 2\. I don't have anything against hetero's, for the record.  
> 3\. I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter myself.  
> 4\. but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

**skateprodigy:** I can’t find music for my free skate

 **katsduon:** wait

 **katsduon:** you still don’t have music!

 **thatbeautifulboi:** the GPF is in a month

 **thatbeautifulboi:** how can you not have music!

 **Yurintrouble:** guess it’s gonna be an easy win

 **skateprodigy:** anyone a suggestion?

 **katsduon:** what about ‘I don’t have music cause I clearly don’t want to marry my fiancée’

 **skateprodigy:** honey you know that’s not true

 **katsduon:** then why don’t you have a free skate yet?

 **skateprodigy:** …….

 **thatbeautifulboi:** trouble in paradise?

 **katsduon:** Phichit not now please

 **thatbeautifulboi:** I’m sorry

 **diedinagony:** what about [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=epciq2xhksU&list=PLoEvHFyGt53Q4Q7OtWpF5h986QRus8Dzo&index=17) 

 **dramaminion:** he’s not gonna skate to black beauty

 **diedinagony:** but it’s such a beautiful movie *sniffs*

 **dramaminion:** Leo de la Iglesia don’t start crying again

 **diedinagony:** I can’t help it

 **skateprodigy:** … are there other suggestions?

 **diedinagony:** [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QgaTQ5-XfMM&list=PLoEvHFyGt53Q4Q7OtWpF5h986QRus8Dzo&index=3) 

 **dramaminion:** you know that’s from twilight right?

 **diedinagony:** shhhh no one has to know

 **thatbeautifulboi:** is Leo a twilight fan?!

 **emoAsian:** such a disgrace

 **diedinagony:** it’s a touching romance okay

 **dramaminion:** no it’s not

 **dramaminion:** even JJ and Yurio have a better romance

 **Yurintrouble:** WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!?!!!!!!

 **dramaminion:** only the truth

 **Otabitch:** Yura and JJ have no romance at all.

 **thatbeautifulboi:** do I see jealousy here  ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Yurintrouble:** don’t become a Chris please

 **Ineedlove2:** what’s so wrong about that?

 **thatbeautifulboi:** everything

 **skateprodigy:** I call dibs on the twilight song

 **dramaminion:** you can have that filth

 **thatbeautifulboi:** not like anyone else needs a song

 **skateprodigy:** don’t talk bad about my song

 **skateprodigy:** what’s the rest even skating to?

 **thatbeautifulboi:** isn’t that confidential?

 **emoAsian:** Phichit skates to  this

 **thatbeautifulboi:** Seung I really love you but this goes too far

 **thatbeautifulboi:** this is  Seungs song

 **diedinagony:** are we all revealing our boyfriends music?

 **dramaminion:** you’re not doing it

 **diedinagony:** Guang’s  music

 **dramaminion:** you traitor

 **dramaminion:** Leo’s  music

 **skateprodigy:** a shame we will never know Yurio’s this way

 **emoAsian:** no prob

 **emoAsian:** [Yurio’s music](https://youtu.be/YnsJM8grQYY?t=50)

 **Yurintrouble:** HOW DID YOU FIND THAT?!?!!!!

 **Yurintrouble:** not even Viktor and Katsudon know!

 **dramaminion:** secret agent Seung strikes again

 **skateprodigy:** wait that’s such a cute song

 **thatbeautifulboi:** agreed

 **katsduon:** didn’t expect that after his exhibition skate from last year

 **thatbeautifulboi:** no one did

 **dramaminion:** I’m in shock

 **Yurintrouble:** wait until you hear Beka’s

 **diedinagony:** doesn’t he always do kind of the same?

 **Yurintrouble:** yes, but not this year

 **Otabitch:** Yura, don’t you dare.

 **Yurintrouble:** or what?

 **Otabitch:** You know what.

 **Yurintrouble:** shit

 **thatbeautifulboi:** can you spicify pls

 **Yurintrouble:** no

 **thatbeautifulboi:** secret agent Seung can you spicify?

 **emoAsian:** yes I can

 **Yurintrouble:** NO!!!!

 **Otabitch:** No!

 **dramaminion:** oh pls lord Seung tell us

 **emoAsian:** I rather not die

 **emoAsian:** but here’s  Otabeks song

 **thatbeautifulboi:** how many invitations do I have to write for Seungs funeral?

 **Otabitch:** Don’t mind, there will be nothing left to burry after I’m done with him.

 **emoAsian:** shit

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

 **minamini:** I can’t wait to watch the GPF!

 **thatbeautifulboi:** aren’t you in it?!

 **minamini:** no but my coach says I might have a chance next year

 **thatbeautifulboi:** hope you make it then

 **minamini:** me too

 **skateprodigy:** who’s in the first event?

 **katsduon:** Vitya, seriously

 **Yurintrouble:** let me guess

 **Yurintrouble:** the pig is

 **katsduon:** and not even my own fiancée knows

 **skateprodigy:** don’t blame me

 **skateprodigy:** I don’t even know in which ones I skate

 **katsduon:** cup of China and Trophée de France

 **katsduon:** I can’t believe I’m engaged to you

 **thatbeautifulboi:** don’t you dare cancel the engagement

 **katsduon:** you gave me ideas

 **skateprodigy:** my Yuuri, pleas don’t

 **katsduon:** ofc not, ily

 **skateprodigy:** ily2

 **thatbeautifulboi:** cute

 **skateprodigy:** which skates are you in Phichit?

 **thatbeautifulboi:** skate Canada and Trophée the France too

 **emoAsian:** then I’ll see you in Cananda

 **Yurintrouble:** no! I’m not skating with saps!

 **thatbeautifulboi:** YEEY! skating with my bf and Yurio

 **Yurintrouble:** I’m gonna buy extra bags to barf in

 **katsduon:** don’t be so inconsiderate

 **katsduon:** you’ll know the feeling when you finally have a relationship

 **Yurintrouble:** I’m nothing like that, ever

 **thatbeautifulboi:** keep telling yourself that

 **skateprodigy:** wait until you find your true love

 **Yurintrouble:** still not becoming a sap

 **skateprodigy:** call me when you have a boyfriend

 **Yurintrouble:** who said anything about a boyfriend?!

 **Yurintrouble:** and Seung stop PMing me

 **Yurintrouble:** it’s irritating

 **emoAsian:** you rather have me say it in the gc?

 **Yurintrouble:** I rather have you shut up

 **skateprodigy:** wait…Yurio you’re not hetero right?

 **Yurintrouble:** absolutely not

 **Yurintrouble:** so gross

 **katsduon:** #proudmom

 **diedinagony:** hey isn’t Otabek in the first event too?

 **katsduon:** yes he is!

 **diedinagony:** does that mean Yuri’s going?

 **Yurintrouble:** Yakov says no 

 **Yurintrouble:** cause I’m in skate Cananda a week later

 **minamini:** does that mean Otabek is gonna go to Canada?!!!

 **Yurintrouble:** YES!!!!

 **minamini:** YEEEEEYYYY!!!!!

 **Yurintrouble:** tome it down little ladybug

_minamini changed their name to ‘littleladybug’_

**katsduon:** that’s the cutest thing Yurio has ever said

 **thatbeautifulboi:** screeshotted

 **skateprodigy:** who’s all competing in skate America precisely?

 **katsduon:** Otabek, Crispino, JJ, Georgi, some guy I never heard of and me

 **skateprodigy:** oh I defenitly wanna see that

 **Yurintrouble:** maybe I can go ‘support Georgi’ with baba

 **thatbeautifulboi:** who’s baba?

 **skateprodigy:** Mila

 **thatbeautifulboi:** can you add her?

_skateprodigy added Mila Babicheva_

**Mila Babicheva:** hello darlings

 **Mila Babicheva:** who’s all here?

 **Yurintrouble:** not you

_Yurintrouble removed Mila Babicheva_

**thatbeautifulboi:** WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!?!!!!

 **Yurintrouble:** saves you a lot of trouble

 **thatbeautifulboi:** you’re just rude

_thatbeautifulboi added Mila Babicheva_

**Mila Babicheva:** Yurio you little brat

 **skateprodigy:** if you want her to take you to skate America you have to be nicer Yurio

 **Mila Babicheva:** skate America? I don’t skate in that one

 **skateprodigy:** he’s going to ‘support Georgi’ or whatever

 **Mila Babicheva:** Georgi’s so boring

 **Mila Babicheva:** I’ll pass

 **Yurintrouble:** I can’t believe I’m going to say this

 **Yurintrouble:** Beka will be there

 **Mila Babicheva:** why didn’t you say that earlier?

 **Mila Babicheva:** ofc I’ll get you to skate America

 **Otabitch:** What just happened?

 **Mila Babicheva:** ….wait

 **Mila Babicheva:** HE’S IN THIS CHAT?!?!?!!!!!!

 **Yurintrouble:** CALM YOUR TITS HAG!!!!

 **skateprodigy:** what did you expect

 **skateprodigy:** this is a skater chat after all

 **Mila Babicheva:** *winks* hey Otabek

 **Yurintrouble:** MILA! STOP IT!

 **Yurintrouble:** NO ONE HERE’S HETERO

 **JJ:** you’re casting me out

 **thatbeautifulboi:** shut it I’m watching the drama

 **thatbeautifulboi:** it’s Russian so it’s good

 **Mila Babicheva:** Russians are the best

 **skateprodigy:** second that

 **Yurintrouble:** third

 **Mila Babicheva:** we need Georgi to fourth that

 **Yurintrouble:** NO!!!

 **Yurintrouble:** I’m not feeding them any more drama

 **dramaminion:** did anyone say drama

 **thatbeautifulboi:** I was waiting for you my friend

 **Mila Babicheva:** who’s the cute one over there

 **diedinagony:** mine

 **diedinagony:**  

 **Mila Babicheva:** someone is a little possessive

 **Mila Babicheva:** but don’t worry I have only eye for Otabek

 **Yurintrouble:** ENOUGH!!!!

_Yurintrouble removed Mila Babicheva_

**thatbeautifulboi:** not again!

_thatbeautifulboi added Mila Babicheva_

**Mila Babicheva:** diedinagony isn’t the only possessive one

 **Yurintrouble:** SHUT YOUR MOUTH HAG!!!!!

 **skateprodigy:** Yurio do you have to tell us something?

_Yurintrouble left the group chat_

**Mila Babicheva:** isn’t anyone gonna add him back?

 **thatbeautifulboi:** normally Otabek just does it

 **dramaminion:** @Otabek do your job please

 **Mila Babicheva:** I can do it too you know

 **Otabitch:** I’ve got this, thank you.

_Otabitch added Yurintrouble_

**Yurintrouble:** really Otabek? every time

 **Otabitch:** It’s my duty.

 **Yurintrouble:** well fuck your duty

_Yurintrouble left the group chat_

_Otabitch added Yurintrouble_

**Mila Babicheva:** hehe this is funny

 **Yurintrouble:** NO ONE ASKED YOU

 **skateprodigy:** be kind to your elderly!

 **Yurintrouble:** SHUT UP OLD MAN!!!

 **thatbeautifulboi:** I wonder if his keyboard is stuck in caps

 **dramaminion:** we all do

\--------------------------------------------

 **Mila Babicheva:** We’re in America!

 **littleladybug:** I can’t wait to see y’all skate!

 **katsduon:** y’all

 **thatbeautifulboi:** don’t make fun of the ladybug

 **katsduon:** sorry

 **JJ:** has anyone seen Michelle?

 **JJ:** I lost him

 **thatbeautifulboi:** why even Michelle?

 **JJ:** long story

 **dramaminion:** tell me

 **JJ:** it started long long time ago two hours prior

 **JJ:** in the lockerroom of skate America

 **thatbaeutifulboi:** get to the point already

 **JJ:** I kind of whistled at Sara and he threatened to tell my fiancée if I did it again

 **JJ:** and I did it again to tease him

 **JJ:** now he’s gone somewhere

 **JJ:** and I can’t find Izzy

 **JJ:** I’m scared

 **thatbeautifulboi:** you’re spending too much time with Chris

 **katsduon:** about Chris

 **katsduon:** he’s in no single event

 **skateprodigy:** he retired

 **katsduon:** what?!

 **skateprodigy:** wait you didn’t know?

 **JJ:** I did

 **dramaminion:** *mind blow*

 **Mila Babicheva:** didn’t see that one coming

 **emoAsian:** already knew

 **dramaminion:** ofc secret agent Seung did

 **thatbeautifulboi:** why don’t you tell me these things?

 **emoAsian:** cause you’re a gossip queen

 **thatbeautifulboi:** you hurt me

 **emoAsian:** don’t be like that, you know it’s true

 **thatbeautifulboi:** you’re right

 **Ineedlove2:** I still flew to America tho

 **JJ:** you came for me?

 **Ineedlove2:** no for Viktor

 **JJ:** but he isn’t going to skate!

 **Yurintrouble:** burn bitch!

 **dramaminion:** that would’ve been so much more powerful in caps

 **Yurintrouble:** I’ve got a caps restriction from katsudon

 **katsduon:** and I will disown you if you do it again

 **Yurintrouble:** you can’t tell me what to do!!!!!

 **thatbeautifulboi:** this is so weird

 **dramaminion:** I’m so used to Yurio in caps

 **Yurintrouble:** not my name

 **JJ:** it’s princess obviously

 **Yurintrouble:** SHUT YOUR MOUTH ASSHAT!!!!!

 **katsduon:** DISOWNED!!!!!

 **dramaminion:** RUSSIAN DRAMA!!!!!

 **Mila Babicheva:** I WANNA JOIN THE DRAMA!!!!

 **Yurintrouble:** KEEP OUT OF IT HAG!!!!!

 **diedinagony:** ARE WE ALL SCREAMING IN CAPS NOW?!?!!!!!!

 **dramaminion:** I GUES SO?!?!!!!!

 **diedinagony:** NICE!!!!!!

 **Mila Babicheva:** but guys seriously I still don’t know who half of you are

 **diedinagony:** Leo de la Iglesia

 **Mila Babicheva:** hey Leo nice meeting you

 **dramaminion:** Guang Hong Ji

 **Yurintrouble:** Yuri Plisetsky

 **Mila Babicheva:** ….. that was pretty clear Yuratchka

 **Yurintrouble:** who knows

 **Yurintrouble:** you do have a little brain after all

 **Mila Babicheva:** THAT I HAVE A SMALL HEAD DOESN’T MEAN I HAVE A LITTLE BRAIN!!!!!

 **Yurintrouble:** you have both tho

 **Mila Babicheva:** I FLY YOU BACK TO RUSSIA THIS INSTANT!!!!!!

 **Yurintrouble:** NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

 **Mila Babicheva:** THEN SHUT IT LITTLE BRAT!!!!!!

 **Yurintrouble:** FINE!!!!!

 **dramaminion:** are all Russians this extra?

 **skateprodigy:** no

 **skateprodigy:** take me for example

 **katsduon:** bad example

 **thatbeautifulboi:** now you say it

 **thatbeautifulboi:** all the Russians I know can outdrama the whole skater community on their own

 **skateprodigy:** I don’t do that!

 

 **katsduon:**  have you heard yourself when you break a nail? or your nailpolish gets chipped?

 **skateprodigy:** MY NAILS DON’T DESERVE TO BE DIGGING IN DIRT!!!!

 **katsduon:** it was just gardening!

 **skateprodigy:** it’s the devils way of punishing my beauty!

 **Yurintrouble:** what beauty?

 **skateprodigy:** Yuuri! our son is bullying me!

 **katsduon:** he’s not mine anymore

 **katsduon:** I disowned him

 **skateprodigy:** you’re so cold

 **Yurintrouble:** Only the act of true love will thaw a frozen heart.

 **katsduon:** you can be my son again

 **skateprodigy:** why am I the only one who never gets the chance to use one?!!!

 **katsduon:** Vitya, you have to up your game

 **thatbeautifulboi:** Otabek is the master tho

 **katsduon:** yeah, he’s real good

 **skateprodigy:** I’m so much better than him!

 **Otabitch:** Tell that to my frying pan!

 **katsduon:** Otabek stay forever

 **katsduon:** I give you my first born child

 **thatbeautifulboi:** would that be Yurio?

 **katsduon:** I guess

 **katsduon:** so now you officially have Yurio

 **Otabitch:** Thanks?

 **Yurintrouble:** don’t questionmark that! you should be fucking flattered

 **Otabitch:** Thank you a lot, Yuuri.

 **Yurintrouble:** better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've heard the links may not work for everyone so here you have them:
> 
> 1\. Main titles of the movie Black Beaty by Danny Elfman (the first one Leo suggested)  
> 2\. A thousand years from Christina Perri covered by the Piano Guys (second suggestion)  
> 3\. the music box version of Your Song from Ellie Goulding (Yuri's free skate song)
> 
> That are all of them. The other 'songs' I just underlined to make them look like links.


	8. Nicknames, story time and the boyfriend olympics

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't panic, there are going to be more than ten chapters in this work. At the moment I have everything ready until chapter 10. I'll update the number everytime I've written a chapter so you'll know exactly how many that I have finished.

**littleladybug:** can we all take a moment to appreciate Yuuri’s skate?

 **skateprodigy:** it was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen

 **littleladybug:** I’m still crying

 **skateprodigy:** me too bud

 **Yurintrouble:** get over yourselves he isn’t that special

 **thatbeautifulboi:** you’re just pissed cause he beat your bf

 **Yurintrouble:** NO I’M NOT!!!!!

 **JJ:** I’m not his bf

 **JJ:** I have a fiancée

 **thatbeautifulboi:** wasn’t talking about you

 **dramaminion:** clearly talking about Otabek

 **thatbeatifulboi:** clearly

 **Yurintrouble:** I’m just gonna ignore all this

 **Otabitch:** It’s what I always do.

 **dramaminion:** omg! Otabek! congrats on third place

 **Otabitch:** It wasn’t my best performance.

 **diedinagony:** it looked cool tho

 **littleladybug:** I know Otabek was good and stuff

 **littleladybug:** BUT HAVE YOU SEEN YUURI?!?!?!!!!!

 **dramaminion:** YEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!!!

 **skateprodigy:** he’s a masterpiece

 **littleladybug:** it’s a shame he didn’t get a new world record

 **Yurintrouble:** his last jump was sloppy

 **Yurintrouble:** he overrotated his triple axel

 **Yurintrouble:** his quad salchow wasn’t in time with the music

 **littleladybug:** I wanna see you do it better

 **Yurintrouble:** I’ll show you!

 **skateprodigy:** now we’re on the topic

 **skateprodigy:** who’s skating next week?

 **thatbeautifulboi:** Seung, Yurio and me

 **thatbeautifulboi:** the rest aren’t in the chat

 **emoAsian:** they won’t even be on the podium

 **thatbeautifulboi:** true

 **skateprodigy:** only the best can be in the chat

 **Yurintrouble:** then why’s Minami here?

 **katsduon:** DON’T TALK BAD ABOUT MINAMI!!!!!!

 **skateprodigy:** you made your mother triggered!

 **Yurintrouble:** HE’S NOT MY MOM!!!!!

 **littleladybug:** DON’T YELL PLS

 **katsduon:** I’m sorry little ladybug

 **Yurintrouble:** I’M NOT!!!!!

_katsduon removed Yurintrouble_

**thatbeautifulboi:** never did I ever though someone else would remove Yurio but himself

 **dramaminion:** same here

 **skateprodigy:** you could’ve expected with his foul mouth

 **katsduon:** he deserved it

_Otabitch added Yurintrouble_

**Yurintrouble:** OTABEK!!!!

 **Yurintrouble:** I WAS FINALLY FREE!!!!!

 **Otabitch:** You’re welcome.

 **Mila Babicheva:** since you and Yurio just broke up can I ask you on a date now?

 **Yurintrouble:** WHAT THE HECK HAG?!?!!!

 **Mila Babicheva:** you had your chance

 **Mila Babicheva:** now it’s my turn to have a piece a the Otapie

_Otabitch left the group chat_

**Yurintrouble:** LOOK WHAT YOU’VE DONE!!!!!

 **Yurintrouble:** YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SO GROSS!!!!!!

 **Mila Babicheva:** it’s not my problem he can’t take my charms

_Mila Babicheva added Otabitch_

**Yurintrouble:** YOU DON’T GET TO DO THAT!!!!!

_Yurintrouble removed Otabitch_

_Yurintrouble added Otabitch_

**Mila Babicheva:** my my Yurio

 **Mila Babicheva:** what’s making you so prickly?

 **Yurintrouble:** YOU BEING GROSS OBVIOUSLY!!!!!

 **Mila Babicheva:** Yuri calm down

 **Otabitch:** He is crazy. I'll distract him while you run.

 **katsduon:** Otabek is a gift that keeps giving #frozen

 **Mila Babicheva:** why would I run? I love this shit

 **Mila Babicheva:** almost as much as I love you ;)

_Otabitch left the group chat_

**Mila Babicheva:** oeps I did it again

\---------------------------------------------------------------

 **Mila Babicheva:** why am I the only one without a nickname?

_Yurintrouble changed Mila Babicheva’s name to ‘hag’_

**hag:** I don’t approve

 **dramaminion:** since when is Yurio in charge of all our names?

 **thatbeautifulboi:** what do you mean?

 **dramaminion:** mine is from Yurio

 **littleladybug:** mine 2

 **katsduon:** mine 3

 **hag:** mine now

 **thatbeautifulboi:** Seung’s is too

 **dramaminion:** let’s change it

 **littleladybug:** I wanna keep mine

 **katsduon:** yours is super cute

 **hag:** yeah and then you have mine

 **dramaminion:** we begin with Mila

_thatbeautifulboi changed hag’s name to ‘Cherry’_

**Cherry:** thanks Phichit

 **Yurintrouble:** *Phishit

_thatbeautifulboi changed Yurintrouble’s name to ‘asshole’_

_asshole changed their name to ‘hands off my name’_

**diedinagony:** Hey! that was the only nickname I made!

_diedinagony changed hands off my name’s name to ‘Yurintrouble’_

**diedinagony:** DON’T CHANGE IT!!!

 **dramaminion:** who’s next on the list for a name?

 **JJ:** ME!

 **dramaminion:** pass

 **dramaminion:** next

 **skateprodigy:** I’m not satisfied with Mila’s

_skateprodigy changed Cherry’s name to ‘tomatohead’_

**thatbeautifulboi:** now you’re just rude

_skateprodigy changed thatbeautifulboi’s name to ‘ThaiChicken’_

**dramaminion:** Viktor’s on a roll

_skateprodigy changed dramaminion’s name to ‘miniGuang’_

_skateprodigy changed katsduon’s name to ‘bestbabe’_

_skateprodigy changed diedinagony’s name to ‘Amercianpride’_

**Americanpride:** thanks?

_skateprodigy changed Yurintrouble’s name to ‘bratty Russian’_

**Americanpride:** I SAID NOT TO CHANGE IT!!!!

_Americanpride changed bratty Russian’s name to ‘Yurintrouble’_

_skateprodigy changed Yurintrouble’s name to ‘ViktorJr.’_

**Americanpride:** NOOOO!!!!

 **ViktorJr.:** NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_ViktorJr. changed their name to ‘Yurintrouble’_

**Americanpride:** *highfive*

 **Yurintrouble:** *highfive*

_skateprodige changed Yurintrouble’s name to ‘blondFury’_

**Americanpride:** VIKTOR!!!!!

 **Americanpride:** STOP IT!!!

 **skateprodigy:** nope

 **Americanpride:** YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOSE!!!!

_Americanpride removed skateprodigy_

_Americanpride changed blondFury’s name to ‘Yurintrouble’_

**Americanpride:** now that’s solved

 **bestbabe:** I’m not allowed to bring him back

 **bestbabe:** am I?

 **Americanpride:** nope

 **tomatohead:** nope

 **Yurintrouble:** nope

 **ThaiChicken:** nope

 **miniGuang:** nope

 **bestbabe:** that’s pretty clear

 **tomatohead:** I don’t wanna be a tomatohead

_Yurintrouble changed tomatohead’s name to ‘baba’_

**baba:** now that’s something I like

 **Yurintrouble:** you’re welcome

 **ThaiChicken:** didn’t know Yurio could be nice

 **baba:** he’s just focussing all his hate on Viktor rn

 **Yurintrouble:** most of the time it’s Mila tho

 **baba:** I know

_JJ added skateprodigy_

**baba:** why?

 **baba:** we all voted no

 **JJ:** I need action

 **miniGuang:** is JJ secretly a drama-addict too?

 **emoAsian:** I could’ve told you

 **miniGuang:** ofc you could

_skateprodigy changed Yurintrouble’s name to ‘prisonbuddy’_

**prisonbuddy:** WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!??!!!!!!

 **miniGuang:** I ALMOST FORGOT!

 **ThaiChicken:** why were you two in prison

 **ThaiChicken:** you never told us

 **prisonbuddy:** gotta blast

_prisonbuddy left the group chat_

**baba:** when is Otabek gonna retrieve him?

 **ThaiChicken:** yeah,  @Otabek where are you?

 **emoAsian:** I checked

 **emoAsian:** he’s not in the chat anymore

 **miniGuang:** right, he fled from Mila

 **baba:** Hey!

_miniGuang added Otabitch_

**ThaiChicken:** welcome back my friend

 **ThaiChicken:** now we have a job for you

 **Otabitch:** Let me guess.

 **Otabitch:** I have to add Yura.

 **ThaiChicken:** correct

 **Otabitch:** What if I refuse?

 **miniGuang:** that’s not an option

 **ThaiChicken:** WE can’t do it

 **Otabitch:** Why not?

 **ThaiChicken:** he’ll KILL us

 **Otabitch:** So? You kind of deserve it.

 **miniGuang:** just bring him back pls

 **Otabitch:** No.

 **baba:** he paid you to refuse

 **baba:** didn’t he?

 **Otabitch:** He didn’t pay me. He threatened to set me on fire.

 **Otabich:** And then himself.

 **baba:** people, remember me as a hero

_baba added prisonbuddy_

**prisonbuddy:** hide hag before I blow your head off

 **baba:** *shrieks*

 **miniGuang:** but the prison stuff tho

 **prisonbuddy:** not gonna tell you

 **miniGuang:** then we only have one way

 **miniGuang:** secret agent Seung?

 **emoAsian:** I honestly don’t know

 **miniGuang:** …… you serious?

 **emoAsian:** yes

 **baba:** I know but I’m dead enough already thank you

 **ThaiChicken:** Viktor?

 **skateprodigy:** nope nope nope

 **miniGuang:** I bet Yuuri knows

 **bestbabe:** ofc I do

 **bestbabe:** but I swore not to tell anyone

 **skateprodigy:** love you babe

 **bestbabe:** ly2

 **ThaiChicken:** can you stop being an obedient dog and provide your best friend of gossip for a moment?

 **bestbabe:** can’t do

 **miniGuang:** and there’s no one else who knows

 **Otabitch:** That’s where you’re wrong.

 **prisonbuddy:** Otabek no

 **miniGuang:** OTABEK YES!!!!

 **skateprodigy:** you lose all my respect if you do

 **ThaiChicken:** DO IT!!!!

 **bestbabe:** JUST DO IT!!!!

 **skateprodigy:** you too?!?!!!

 **bestbabe:** that I can’t tell doesn’t mean Otabek can’t either

 **skateprodigy:** traitor

 **littleladybug:** I came back just the right time

 **miniGuang:** how did you know it was getting juicy?

 **littleladybug:** Oh, it was easy really. I just listened for the sound of complete and utter betrayal, and followed that.

 **bestbabe:** bless Minami

 **skateprodigy:** I was saving that quote for so long!!!!

 **bestbabe:** too bad

 **ThaiChicken:** Otabek now’s the time to confess

 **Otabitch:** Yura was only thirteen when it happened.

 **prisonbuddy:** you can still back down

 **Otabitch:** Viktor had snuck him into a pub for some reason.

 **prisonbuddy:** Otabek I swear

 **Otabitch:** They got really drunk. What’s already a crime since he was underage.

 **prisonbuddy** : I beg you to stop

 **Otabitch:** When they left the pub, they didn’t go home.

_prisonbuddy removed Otabitch_

**ThaiChicken:** YURIO IT WAS GETTING JUICY!!!!

 **miniGuang:** I have an idea

_miniGuang removed skateprodigy and prisonbuddy_

_miniGuang added Otabitch_

**miniGuang:** go on

 **Otabitch:** It was almost Christmas by the way.

 **Otabitch:** So they had the brilliant idea to go search for a Christmas tree.

 **Otabitch:** At four in the night.

 **Otabitch:** They found one after some time.

 **Otabitch:** In the front yard of Mila’s grandfather.

 **Otabitch:** They fled with the tree with a screaming old man behind them.

 **Otabitch:** It was a small tree.

 **miniGuang:** wow they were really drunk

 **Otabitch:** Wait, I’m not ready.

 **bestbabe:** this is the best part

 **Otabitch:** Afterwards they brought the pine tree to the rink, I don’t even know why.

 **Otabitch:** Viktor didn’t have his keys on him, or so he thought.

 **Otabitch:** Later they found out he actually had them with him.

 **Otabtich:** So they broke in instead.

 **Otabitch:** Apparently, they found a way to plant the tree in the middle of the rink.

 **miniGuang:** that’s mildly impressive

 **Otabitch:** The police thought so too so they got two weeks instead of three.

 **miniGuang:** thanks Otabek for this revelation

_bestbabe added skateprodigy_

_Otabitch added prisonbuddy_

**skateprodigy:** my own fiancée

 **bestbabe:** I didn’t say it

 **skateprodigy:** YOU ENCOURAGED IT!!!!!

 **ThaiChicken:** Yurio infected Viktor with his rage

 **miniGuang:** put Yurio in quarantine

 **miniGuang:** before we all get the rage

 **Otabitch:** I’m on the job.

 **prisonbuddy:** you’re not allowed in my presence anymore!

 **prisonbuddy:** you filthy traitor

 **ThaiChicken:** are we having two break ups at once?!

 **ThaiChicken:** Seung get the popcorn

 **emoAsian:** already got some

 **ThaiChicken:** you’re the best boyfriend

 **skateprodigy:** hold your horses

 **skateprodigy:** Yuuri is the best boyfriend

 **bestbabe:** have to disagree

 **bestbabe:** Vitya is

 **skateprodigy:** <3

 **bestbabe:** <3

 **prisonbuddy:** I wanna put myself up as contester

 **ThaiChicken:** you can’t

 **ThaiChicken:** You’re no boyfriend

 **prisonbuddy:** fuck you

 **baba:** I’d like to compete 2

 **ThaiChicken:** ofc

 **ThaiChicken:** you’re always welcome to join

_prisonbuddy left the chat_

**miniGuang:** I think you offended him

 **emoAsian:** no shit Sherlock

 **baba:** I’m better boyfriend material than Yurio tho

 **ThaiChicken:** agreed

 **bestbabe:** I’m voting for my son as better bf material

 **skateprodigy:** vote for Yurio

 **Ameridanpride:** vote Mila

 **miniGuang:** Leo you bastard

 **miniGuang:** vote Yurio obvi

 **Americanpride:** Mila would be so much sweeter

 **miniGuang:** Yurio would be blushy and cute

 **Americanpride:** Mila is stronger

 **miniGuang:** Yurio is more elegant

 **Americanpride:** Mila won’t drop you

 **miniGuang:** You’re playing the same card again

 **bestbabe:** guys

 **bestbabe:** are we ignoring that Yurio is a boy and Mila not?

 **ThaiChicken:** gender means nothing in this society

 **littleladybug:** Mila for best boyfriend!

 **Americanpride:** Mila for president!

 **baba:** omg you just made me cry of joy

 **ThaiChicken:** you deserve it

 **baba:** *snif*

 **miniGuang:** so who wins best boyfriend?

 **emoAsian:** we’ll never know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Some of the nicknames went back to chapter 2 or 3 so I thought: why not mix it up a little? As you can see, it went a little out of hand. I'm sorry.
> 
> 2\. Is JJ slowly making a comeback? No he's not.


	9. Toothbrushes, clueless Yuuri and bets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to Your Gay Fan. They are an amazing fan and came up with the idea behind this chapter. If it wasn't for them this story would've been dead by now so I'm really thankful for all their comments. I hope you enjoy!

**littleladybug:** I discovered something today

 **littleladybug:** Canadians aren’t all self-indulged pricks

 **ThaiChicken:** did you just roast JJ?

 **littleladybug:** maybe a little

 **skateprodigy:** Yuuri, I think Minami would be a nice brother for Yurio

 **bestbabe:** weren’t you set on Guang?

 **skateprodigy:** we can take both

 **Americanpride:** no you can’t

 **Americanpride:** Guang’s mine

 **littleladybug:** I’d like to be adopted tho

 **littleladybug:** and I don’t have an overprotectif bf

 **Americanpride:** you have no bf at all

 **bestbabe:** be nice to your future brother-in-law Leo

 **Americanpride:** you’re not adopting Guang!

 **miniGuang:** what if I want to be adopted?

 **miniGuang:** ever thought about that?

 **skateprodigy:** babe it’s happening

 **skateprodigy:** go get the adoption papers

 **Americanpride:** Yuuri no

 **miniGuang:** Yuuri yes

 **Americanpride:** didn’t you only adopt gold medallist btw

 **skateprodigy:** oh snap, you right

 **bestbabe:** maybe an other time then

 **miniGuang:** Leo you fuck!

 **miniGuang:** I almost got into the family!

 **Americanpride:** not on my watch

 **miniGuang:** why am I dating you?

 **Americanpride:** cause you love me?

 **miniGuang:** ok maybe that’s true

 **Americanpride:** <3

 **ThaiChicken:** you’re all so cute

 **ThaiChicken:** but has anyone a toothbrush?

 **bestbabe:** that was crazy random

 **ThaiChicken:** I know

 **ThaiChicken:** but I really need one

 **littleladybug:** it’s 8pm

 **littleladybug:** why don’t you buy one tomorrow?

 **ThaiChicken:** Seung wont let me kiss him

 **emoAsian:** his breath stinks

 **miniGuang:** you clearly got your priorities straight

 **emoAsian:** nothing about me is straight

 **miniGuang:** *you now where your priorities are

 **emoAsian:** better

 **ThaiChicken:** seriously, I need a toothbrush

 **ThaiChicken:** and preferably toothpaste too

 **bestbabe:** sorry buddy, I only have one

 **ThaiChicken:** what do I have to do to get affection from my bf?

 **emoAsian:** just get rid of that stinky breath and I’ll kiss you

 **ThaiChicken:** people help your friend in need

 **Americanpride:** doesn’t Yurio have several?

 **bestbabe:** ….

 **skateprodigy:** ….

 **bestbabe:** why would he have several?

 **Americanpride:** for his murderplans

 **Amercianpride:** he has a lot just involving a toothbrush

 **littleladybug:** I think you have a good chance there

 **baba:** I know you have a good chance

 **skateprodigy:** what do you know that I don’t?

 **skateprodigy:** I’m his father

 **baba:** I flew him here

 **baba:** plus he tried to kill me with one in America

 **miniGuang:** can’t believe Leo had a good plan for once

 **Americanpride:** and what is that supposed to mean?

 **miniGuang:** ….nothing

 **ThaiChicken:** I guess I’m off to Yurio’s room

 **bestbabe:** say hi for me

 **ThaiChicken:** will do

\--------------------------------

 **ThaiChicken:** this was a horrible plan

 **miniGuang:** I knew Leo’s plans were terrible

 **Americanpride:** Guang you hurt me

 **ThaiChicken:** He’s right tho

 **bestbabe:** what happened

 **ThaiChicken:** I can’t talk about it

 **ThaiChicken:** I’m scarred for life

 **emoAsian:** I think I know what happened

 **miniGuang:** enlighten us

 **emoAsian:** no Yurio and Otabek would kill me

 **miniGuang:** what has Otabek to do with this

 **ThaiChicken:** everything

 **emoAsian:** now I’m 100% sure I’m thinking right

 **ThaiChicken:** probably

 **skateprodigy:** can you get to the point

 **skateprodigy:** I need blackmail on Yurio

 **bestbabe:** why?

 **skateprodigy:** he has way to much on me

 **Americanpride:** that’s interesting

 **miniGuang:** got to ask him later

 **miniGuang:** but now you have to tell us Phichit

 **ThaiChicken:** I can’t

 **skateprodigy:** ofc you can

 **ThaiChicken:** there are children in this chat

 **littleladybug:** are you talking about me?

 **ThaiChicken:** obviously

 **littleladybug:** I can take it

 **ThaiChicken:** …..

 **miniGuang:** I think I get it

 **bestbabe:** I don’t

 **miniGuang:** you’re dense

 **miniGuang:** ofc you don’t get it

 **skateprodigy:** don’t insult my fiancée

 **miniGuang:** *your mom

 **Americanpride:** they didn’t adopt you!

 **miniGuang:** let me live my dreams!

 **littleladybug:** I have the same dream

 **miniGuang:** at least Minami understands me

 **Americanpride:** why do I have the feeling you like everyone in this chat more than me

 **miniGuang:** omg that’s not true

 **Americanpride:** you don’t seem to show it

 **miniGuang:** I don’t like JJ

 **miniGuang:** or Chris

 **Americanpride:** glad to know I’m not worse than them

 **bestbabe:** I know you two are having a discussion

 **bestbabe:** but  @Phichit what happened to my son?

 **ThaiChicken:** you’re really going to make me say it

 **ThaiChicken:** don’t you

 **emoAsian:** for the love of God

 **emoAsian:** spit it out already

 **ThaiChicken:** I nocked

 **ThaiChicken:** I really did

 **ThaiChicken:** and no one answered so…

 **ThaiChicken:** I just walked in

 **bestbabe:** and?

 **ThaiChicken:** really?

 **ThaiChicken:** are you still not getting it?

 **bestbabe:** no?

 **emoAsian:** they were doing the deed

 **bestbabe:** oh my

 **littleladybug:** what is ‘doing the deed’?

 **ThaiChicken:** you said it, you explain it

 **emoAsian:** cleaning obviously

 **littleladybug:** and you said I wasn’t old enough for this

 **ThaiChicken:** cleaning is a very grown-up thing

 **littleladybug:** I do cleaning

 **Americanpride:** this is wrong on so many levels

 **miniGuang:** can we just stop this conversation here

 **littleladybug:** what’s wrong with cleaning?

 **ThaiChicken:** ….nothing

 **bestbabe:** Vitya and I like cleaning too

 **ThaiChicken:** did you just….

 **miniGuang:** omg this is too much for my innocent eyes

_miniGuang left the chat_

**Americanpride:** ok let’s switch the subject to getting Phichit a toothbrush again

 **ThaiChicken:** thank you

 **emoAsian:** yeah he really needs to clean his teeth

 **ThaiChicken:** Seung no

 **bestbabe:** Seung yes

 **ThaiChicken:** Yuuri I swear I’m gonna defriend you

 **bestbabe:** you wouldn’t

 **bestbabe:** oh no, he just defriended me on facebook

 **Americanpride:** what an evil coldhearted Asian

 **ThaiChicken:** but the toothbrush people

 **ThaiChicken:** we’re always getting off topic

 **baba:** right, I may know some place that still sells them at this hour

 **Americanpride:** you sound suspiciously like a drugdealer

 **baba:** maybe I am

 **skateprodigy:** you’re not

 **baba:** no, I’m not

 **ThaiChicken:** where is this shop?

 **baba:** are you still in the hotel?

 **ThaiChicken:** yes

 **baba:** I’m taking you there

\-------------------------------------

 **baba:** I hate my life

 **prisonbuddy:** I would too if I were you

 **Americanpride:** that rhymed

 **littleladybug:** hey Yurio!

 **littleladybug:** how did the cleaning go?

 **prisonbuddy:** cleaning?

 **ThaiChicken:** oh shit

 **baba:** everyone run for your life!

_ThaiChicken left the chat_

_baba left the chat_

_Americanpride left the chat_

_emoAsian left the chat_

_bestbabe left the chat_

**prisonbuddy:** do I want to know?

 **littleladybug:** I don’t get it either

 **littleladybug:** and I was there

 **skateprodigy:** Yurio I think you have to tell us something

 **prisonbuddy:** who do you mean with us

 **prisonbuddy:** everyone left

 **skateprodigy:** pussies

 **skateprodigy:** I’m talking about your love life

 **prisonbuddy:** not again

 **skateprodigy:** yes again

 **prisonbuddy:** what do you wanna know?

 **skateprodigy:** everything

 **prisonbuddy:** well there’s not much to say

 **skateprodigy:** liar liar pants on fire

 **prisonbuddy:** has this something to do with the cleaning?

 **skateprodigy:** it has everything to do with the cleaning

 **prisonbuddy:** you’re not making any sense

 **skateprodigy:** I hear that more often

 **skateprodigy:** so your love life

 **prisonbuddy:** maybe I have a crush

 **skateprodigy:** okay that’s a start

 **skateprodigy:** who do you have a crush on

 **prisonbuddy:** everyone knows already

 **prisonbuddy:** Otabek ofc

 **skateprodigy:** that was a pretty stupid question

 **prisonbuddy:** I think so too

 **skateprodigy:** nothing more than a crush tho?

 **prisonbuddy:** no

 **skateprodigy:** you sure about that?

 **prisonbuddy:** totally

 **skateprodigy:** stop lying to your father Yurio

 **prisonbuddy:** I’m not

_skateprodigy changed prisonbuddy’s name to ‘lyingbastard’_

**lyingbastard:** what do you want from me!

 **skateprodigy:** just confess already

 **lyingbastard:** I have nothing to confess

 **skateprodigy:** well Phichit does

 **lyingbastard:** then why are you questioning ME?!

 **skateprodigy:** he saw you two

 **lyingbastard:** wait what

 **skateprodigy:** he saw you two

 **lyingbastard:** I can read you dipshit

 **lyingbastard:** what did he see?

 **skateprodigy:** I’m not gonna say it cause Minami’s still here

 **littleladybug:** he saw you cleaning

 **lyingbastard:** cleaning?

 **littleladybug:** yes cleaning

 **littleladybug:** they all thought I was too young for cleaning

 **littleladybug:** so they were very cryptic

 **lyingbastard:** …..

 **lyingbastard:** Viktor, what did Phishit walk into?

 **skateprodigy:** cleaning ofc

 **lyingbastard:** and now the right therm

 **skateprodigy:** sex

 **littleladybug:** ….. wait wait wait

 **littleladybug:** they weren’t cleaning?

 **skateprodigy:** nope

 **lyingbastard:** I’m off to kill some bastards

 **lyingbastard:** bye

\------------------------------------

_skateprodigy added miniGuang, Americanpride, ThaiChicken, emoAsian, baba and bestbabe_

**skateprodigy:** sorry Phichit

 **ThaiChicken:** no

 **ThaiChicken:** you didn’t

 **skateprodigy:** I did

 **ThaiChicken:** this is the worst day of my life

 **baba:** at least you have a toothbrush

 **emoAsian:** such a relief

 **ThaiChicken:** does anyone have a way to protect yourself against tiny raging Russians with only a toothbrush?

 **bestbabe:** no

 **ThaiChicken:** you’re a terrible friend

 **Americanpride:** I bet Yuri has

 **ThaiChicken:** not helping

 **miniGuang:** just like always

 **Americanpride:** Guang, do you even want to be my bf?

 **miniGuang:** don’t question my love

 **ThaiChicken:** you’re so cute

 **ThaiChicken:** why aren’t we like that

 **emoAsian:** cause you got stinky breath

 **ThaiChicken:** I brushed my teeth!

 **baba:** why am I the only one without a lover

 **skateprodigy:** we can always add Sara

 **baba:** what did you just say

 **skateprodigy:** you said lover not boyfriend

 **lyingbastard:** No!

 **lyingbastard:** We are not letting anymore people come here from weasel town.

 **bestbabe:** It’s Weselton!!!

 **skateprodigy:** I wanted to say that!

 **bestbabe:** too late

 **skateprodigy:** you’re doing this on purpose

 **bestbabe:** maybe

_ThaiChicken left the chat_

**emoAsian:** he really isn’t subtle

 **lyingbastard:** it’s funny cause I’m not gonna do anything

 **miniGuang:** you aren’t?

 **lyingbastard:** no and it will fuck up his mind so hard he becomes a paranoid shit

 **emoAsian:** I don’t want a paranoid shit as boyfriend

 **lyingbastard:** had to think about that before dating Phishit

 **emoAsian:** don’t know what came over me at the time

 **littleladybug:** it was love at first sight

 **miniGuang:** we got a new believer

 **emoAsian:** not another one

A/N: throw back to a looooong time ago when (almost) everyone was asked if they believed in love at first sight

 **lyingbastard:** we’re the only sane ones Seung

 **baba:** hey what about me?

 **emoAsian:** welcome to the dark side

 **baba:** let’s fight all the believers

 **lyingbastard:** did I ever tell you how much I love you?

 **baba:** no

 **baba:** normally you try to murder me

 **lyingbastard:** well, things happen sometime

 **baba:** more like all the time

 **miniGuang:** you all fell for believers tho

 **lyingbastardy:** shit

 **emoAsian:** …..

 **emoAsian:** it was out of my control

 **baba:** ha! not me you suckers

 **skateprodigy:** I’m sure Sara is a believer

 **bestbabe:** let’s ask her

_bestbabe added Sara Crispino_

**Sara Crispino:** what am I doing here?

 **skateprodigy:** you’re here to determine if Mila is as fucked as Yurio and Seung or not

 **Sara Crispino:** I bet she is

 **lyingbastard:** how much?

 **Sara Crispino:** twenty euros

 **lyingbastard:** thousand ruble that she’s fucked too

 **Americanpride:** what are you all saying?

 **emoAsian:** it something between Europeans

 **lyingbastard:** I’m not European

 **skateprodigy:** yes you are

 **baba:** all three of us are

 **lyingbastard:** no we’re not

 **skateprodigy:** then what are we?

 **lyingbastard:** ….

 **lyingbastard:** Russians

 **skateprodigy:** Russia isn’t a continent Yurio

 **lyingbastard:** I know

 **lyingbastard:** I just don’t feel European and I don’t feel Asian

 **baba:** accept it

 **baba:** you’re a European

 **lyingbastard:** never

 **Sara Crispino:** sorry to interrupt

 **Sara Crispino:** but are there any other bets?

 **Americanpride:** 25 dollar she isn’t fucked

 **baba:** thanks Leo

 **miniGuang:** 25 dollars she is

 **emoAsian:** you don’t even pay in dollars

 **miniGuang:** don’t care, I wanna win from my bf

 **emoAsian:** 25000 won for not fucked up

 **Americanpride:** that’s a lot

 **miniGuang:** it’s almost 25 dollars

 **miniGuang:** Leo pls now your currencies

 **Americanpride:** I didn’t know there were any other than dollars

 **Sara Crispino:** we opened a world for him

 **skateprodigy:** so Sara here’s the question

 **Sara Crispino:** I’m ready

 **skateprodigy:** do you believe in love at first sight?

 **baba:** thousand ruble she doesn’t

 **Sara Crispino:** I actually do

 **baba:** shit

 **lyingbastard:** pay up shitheads

 **Sara Crispino:** does this mean I win?

 **skateprodigy:** yes

 **Sara Crispino:** yeay!

 **emoAsian:** all these believers are disgusting me

 **lyingbastard:** me too

 **baba:** I can’t believe I lost to Yurio

 **Americanpride:** tell me about it

 **lyingbastard:** you always lose to me

 **lyingbastard:** everyone in this chat does

 **emoAsian:** what did you just say

 **lyingbastard:** I beat you a year ago and I’m gonna do it again tomorrow

 **emoAsian:** it’s on little brat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And magically Yuri was back in the chat although no one added him. Suspicious. What's also suspicious, is my updates. Well, fear not, I'm going back to normal after sunday. You can expect a dubble chapter then because it's the tenth! Yeay! Till then my lovely readers <3


	10. games, games and more games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We got to chapter 10 (I don't know how either) and as promised there will be an extra special! This chapter though is filled with games. I tried to keep it interresting so I looked up a lot for this. I'm happy with the outcome so I hope you like it too.
> 
> Love  
> ~Stubborn

**littleladybug:** I love watching skate Canada but this is too predictable

 **littleladybug:** let’s play a game

 **emoAsian:** truth or dare

 **emoAsian:** I dare you to throw a plush at Yurio’s head while he’s skating

 **bestbabe:** first of all that’s not how truth or dare works

 **bestbabe:** second of all

 **bestbabe:** don’t you dare sabotaging my son

 **emoAsian:** I could try

 **skateprodigy:** I’m in for a kiss marry kill

 **skateprodigy:** we start with Seung

 **emoAsian:** why me

 **skateprodigy:** Minami, Guang and me

 **emoAsian:** Kill Viktor

 **skateprodigy:** now I see how this relationship is going

 **bestbabe:** Viktor? Are you cheating on me?

 **bestbabe:** with Seung?

 **littleladybug:** can’t help the Asian charm we have

 **emoAsian:** Kiss Minami

 **littleladybug:** you have a bf dude

 **emoAsian:** marry Guang

 **Amercianpride:** what did you just say

 **Americanpride:** I’m gonna fight you

 **emoAsian:** it’s just a game people

 **Americanpride:** I’m still gonna fight you

 **emoAsian:** you rather have me kill him?

 **Americanpride:** touche

 **skateprodigy:** next is Leo

 **Amercianpride:** what now?

 **skateprodigy:** kiss marry kill

 **skateprodigy:** Yuuri, Yurio and me

 **Americanpride:** kill Viktor

 **skateprodigy:** WHAT?!!

 **skateprodigy:** I expected better of you Leo

 **Americanpride:** You want to steal my Guang

 **miniGuang:** he doesn’t!

 **miniGuang:** I wanna be his son!

 **Amercianpride:** we’re not having this discussion again

 **Americanpride:** kiss Yuuri, marry Yuri

 **miniGuang:** did you just break up with me

 **emoAsian:** how many times do we have to say this

 **emoAsian:** we’re playing kiss marry kill

 **miniGuang:** okay

 **miniGuang:** Leo

 **miniGuang:** me, your mom and twilight

 **Americanpride:** *sweats*

 **miniGuang:** don’t disappoint me Leo

 **Americanpride:** kiss my mom

 **Americanpride:** on the cheek ofc

 **miniGuang:** and

 **Americanpride:** …..

 **Amercianpride:** you’re making it extra hard!

 **miniGuang:** goddammit Leo don’t marry that piece of shit instead of me

 **Americanpride:** I can’t handle this pressure

_Americanpride left the chat_

_miniGuang added Americanpride_

**miniGuang:** now say what you need to say

 **Americanpride:** kill….

 **miniGuang:** yes Leo

 **bestbabe:** is it weird that I can’t predict what he’s going to say?

 **littleladybug:** same problem over here

 **skateprodigy:** this actually is more entertaining than the skate

 **Americanpride:** I’m sorry

 **miniGuang:** NO!

 **Americanpride:** but I have to kill…

 **Americanpride:** ……

 **Americanpride:** twilight

 **littleladybug:** that was close

 **miniGuang:** I was scared for my life

 **Amercianpride:** You were scared?!!

 **Americanpride:** I nearly got a stressattack

 **skateprodigy:** is that a thing?

 **Americanpride:** I don’t know

 **Americanpride:** but I would’ve had the first one

 **miniGuang:** I’m glad you got rid of that stinky story tho

 **Americanpride:** yeah, glad I married you

 **skateprodigy:** you can’t in real life tho

 **littleladybug:** why not

 **bestbabe:** neither of you have won gold

 **miniGuang:** so a gold medal is all I need to find happiness in life?

 **skateprodigy:** pretty much

 **lyingbastard:** guess you’re gonna be forever sad

 **Otabitch:** Yura, that was very rude.

 **lyingbastard:** this conversation was just begin for a rude comment

 **littleladybug:** if you’re back, wanna play a game

 **lyingbastard:** depends

 **littleladybug:** kiss marry kill

 **lyingbastard:** kill

 **littleladybug:** I haven’t given you names yet

 **lyingbastard:** whatever you want I guess

 **littleladybug:** Yuuri, Otabek and Viktor

 **lyingbastard:** this is too easy

 **lyingbastard:** kill Viktor

 **skateprodigy:** why does everyone wanna kill me?!!!!

 **lyingbastard:** you’re just very enjoyable to murder

 **littleladybug:** is that why Viktor’s always screaming when we’re in a hotel togheter?

 **bestbabe:** pretty much

 **bestbabe:** except at night

 **bestbabe:** that has a tottaly different reason

 **miniGuang:** omg Yuuri

 **miniGuang:** we really don’t wanna know

 **littleladybug:** why don’t I get it?

 **miniGuang:** you’re too young

 **littleladybug:** we’re the same age

 **Americanpride:** just let Yuri finish his round pls

 **lyingbastard:** right

 **lyingbastard:** I’m marrying Otabek ofc

 **bestbabe:** wait until you’re 18

 **lyingbastard:** I can wait two years

 **Otabitch:** Yura, did you just…

 **lyingbastard:** they know

 **lyingbastard:** and yes we’re gonna marry so suck it up

 **Otabitch:** I’d love to marry you.

 **miniGuang:** I’m screenshotting the heck out of this

 **miniGuang:** I’m gonna print it and hang it above my bed

 **Americanpride:** ……..

 **Americanpride:** Am I the only one who thinks this is weird?

 **bestbabe:** yes Leo

 **skateprodigy:** you just don’t get how precious this is

 **miniGuang:** because you’re no part of the family

 **Americanpride:** you’re not either!

 **miniGuang:** shhhhhhh

 **miniGuang:** let me believe

 **lyingbastard:** how much more children are you planning to adopt?

 **skateprodigy:** the ultimate goal would be the whole skater community

 **bestbabe:** but five would be nice too

 **littleladybug:** I have a new game for the two of you

 **littleladybug:** kiss adopt kill

 **skateprodigy:** I’m in

 **littleladybug:** both have to answer

 **bestbabe:** okay

 **littleladybug:** Guang, Yurio and me

 **bestbabe:** we already adopted Yurio

 **bestbabe:** no need to do it again

 **skateprodigy:** so we both kiss Yurio

 **bestbabe:** on the cheek

 **skateprodigy:** the others are obvious too

 **bestbabe:** adopt Minami

 **skateprodigy:** adopt Guang

 **bestbabe:** ….

 **skateprodigy:** …..

 **bestbabe:** we probably need to talk about this

 **skateprodigy:** or we just adopt both

 **bestbabe:** great idea

 **miniGuang:** I have the papers, you just have to sign them

 **Americanpride:** NO!

 **Americanpride:** I didn’t come here to see my bf get adopted

 **littleladybug:** right you came here to play

 **Amercianpride:** yes

 **emoAsian:** so who are you gonna ask?

 **Americanpride:** Otabek, truth or dare?

 **littleladybug:** that’s not what we’re playing

 **Otabitch:** Dare.

 **littleladybug:** thanks for ignoring me

 **Americanpride:** French kiss Yuri in the middle of the rink when he’s done skating

 **littleladybug:** and they did it again

 **Otabitch:** Yura, are you okay with that?

 **lyingbastard:** these idiots wouldn’t be able to keep it secret anyway

 **lyingbastard:** so why not

 **miniGuang:** *squeels*

 **bestbabe:** Vitya get the camera, our son is coming out of the closet

 **skateprodigy:** have to frame this precious moment

 **lyingbastard:** if I see a flash you’re dead

 **skateprodigy:** there are gonna be a thousand

 **skateprodigy:** you won’t recognize mine

 **lyingbastard:** wanna bet on it?

 **skateprodigy:** rather not

 **skateprodigy:** I’m pretty broke rn

 **Americanpride:** do we have to wait until they’ve had their kiss or can we continue?

 **Otabitch:** Leo, truth or dare?

 **Americanpride:** dare, I’m not a pussy

 **Otabitch:** Throw all your Twilight movies and books out.

 **miniGuang:** omg thank you so much

 **Americanpride:** I can’t do it

 **littleladybug:** what’s the punishment if you don’t do a dare or lie?

 **bestbabe:** blackmail will get out

 **emoAsian:** I like where this is going

 **littleladybug:** yeah agent Seung is perfect for this

 **lyingbastard:** I have all Viktors embarrassing teen stories to offer

 **bestbabe:** and I have Viktors embarrassing twenties stories

 **skateprodigy:** *sweats*

 **miniGuang:** but first we need to punish Leo

 **emoAsian:** I’m having a press interview after my free skate, I’m gonna show them a photo of him with short hair

 **miniGuang:** great idea!

 **Americanpride:** NO!

 **Americanpride:** How did you even get that?!!!!

 **emoAsian:** I hacked into Guang’s phone

 **miniGuang:** WHAT!!!

 **skateprodigy:** people shut up Yuri’s starting his free skate

 **miniGuang:** go get him Otabek

 **littleladybug:** woop woop

\----------------------------------------

 **Americanpride:** Seung

 **Americanpride:** I hate you

 **miniGuang:** Is it because of the photo?

 **Americanpride:** They’re calling me mini Michele!!!!!

 **littleladybug:** you do look like him with your hair short

 **Americanpride:** I do not

_emoAsian changed Americanpride’s name to ‘miniMichele’_

**emoAsian:** now you match with your bf

 **miniGuang:** Yeay!

 **Sara Crispino:** I didn’t know I had two brothers

 **miniMichele:** you don’t

 **lyingbastard:** as long as we don’t invite the third Crispino I’m fine with it

 **miniGuang:** Leo Crispino

 **miniGuang:** Guang Crispino

 **miniGuang:** doesn’t sound that bad

 **Sara Crispino:** and I get a brother-in-law for free too!

 **miniMichele:** stay away from my Guang!

 **miniMichele:** that’s for everyone

 **miniGuang:** babe calm down

 **miniMichele:** can we just embarrass someone else pls

 **lyingbastard:** fine

 **Otabitch:** Yura, kiss marry kill.

 **Otabitch:** Your ice-skates, cats and me.

 **lyingbastard:** pass

 **miniGuang:** who has good blackmail on Yurio?

 **lyingbastard:** okay fine

 **lyingbastard:** Marry Beka

 **lyingbastard:** …..

 **lyingbastard:** I can’t kill neither of them

 **littleladybug:** you have to choose

 **skateprodigy:** choose wisely my boy

 **lyingbastard:** I guess it’s weird to kiss ice skates

 **lyingbastard:** so I kiss the cats

 **bestbabe:** Viktor

 **bestbabe:** truth or dare

 **skateprodigy:** or

 **littleladybug:** that’s not a thing

 **miniGuang:** pussy

 **skateprodigy:** truth

 **miniGuang:** Pussy!

 **skateprodigy:** dare

 **bestbabe:** Go live on facebook and read the back of your shampoo bottle

 **bestbabe:** then just stop without explaining

 **skateprodigy:** no prob

 **littleladybug:** I’m watching live

 **littleladybug:** the comments are amazing

 **skateprodigy:** I just realized I can’t pronounce cocamidopropyl

 **littleladybug:** the comments think it’s funny

 **skateprodigy:** Minami, truth or dare?

 **littleladybug:** dare ofc

 **skateprodigy:** call a random number and flirt with whoever picks up

 **littleladybug:** what if it’s a girl?

 **skateprodigy:** let’s hope they’re not ;)

 **miniGuang:** I’m with him to check on him

 **emoAsian:** I have blackmail if he doesn’t

 **miniGuang:** no prob, he’s doing it

 **skateprodigy:** who is it?

 **skateprodigy:** Guang answer me

 **skateprodigy:** GUANG!!!

 **skateprodigy:** I swear if you don’t answer

 **skateprodigy:** we won’t adopt you

 **miniGuang:** it’s a guy okay

 **miniMichele:** ofc he has to be lucky

 **bestbabe:** and how is it going?

 **miniGuang:** that’s something between me and him

 **skateprodigy:** nonononononono

 **skateprodigy:** I want the juicy stuff

 **miniGuang:** too bad

 **littleladybug:** is  @Mila here?

 **baba:** yes ladybug?

 **littleladybug:** truth or dare

 **baba:** dare

 **baba:** I’m not a pussy like Viktor

 **skateprodigy:** Hey!

 **littleladybug:** post a pic on fb with a moustache drawn on your face

 **baba:** voila

 **baba:** and I tagged you

 **miniGuang:** how is it that she looks better with a moustache than me?

 **baba:** it’s talent

 **baba:** plus some Russian blood

 **skateprodigy:** so I would look good with one too

 **baba:** No, you clearly lack talent

 **skateprodigy:** I have talent a plenty

 **baba:** yeah right

 **baba:** at least I’m not a pussy

 **skateprodigy:** I’m not!

 **baba:** truth or dare

 **skateprodigy:** I don’t trust you for my life

 **baba:** so?

 **skateprodigy:** truth

 **baba:** what did I tell you

 **miniGuang:** Pussy!

 **baba:** but fine

 **baba:** What are the last 5 thing you searched for on your phone

_skateprodigy left the chat_

**bestbabe:** we break up if it’s porn

 **emoAsian:** it’s not

 **miniGuang:** how do you know?

 **emoAsian:** I hacked into his phone

 **bestbabe:** then we won’t break up

 **emoAsian:** I wouldn’t say that so fast

_baba added skateprodigy_

**baba:** tell up

 **emoAsian:** I know when you lie

 **emoAsian:** I hacked your phone

 **skateprodigy:** you bastard

 **skateprodigy** : 1) 100 reasons why Viktor Nikiforov is the best skater

 **miniMichele:** only a little self-indulged

 **skateprodigy:** 2) mini Michele

 **miniMichele:** I hate you

 **miniMichele:** I would kill you again in kiss marry kill

 **skateprodigy:** I had to see the photo

 **bestbabe:** didn’t we all search it up?

 **miniMichele:** I feel so betrayed

 **baba:** get over it

 **baba:** next Viktor

 **skateprodigy:** 3) How do you tie a tie?

 **bestbabe:** seriously?

 **bestbabe:** you could’ve just asked me

 **skateprodigy:** normally Mila does it

 **miniGuang:** seems like Mila is manlier than you

 **bestbabe:** than all of us really

 **miniGuang:** true

 **skateprodigy:** isn’t three enough?

 **emoAsian:** no

 **skateprodigy:** 4) How to turn hetero’s homo

 **miniGuang:** good question

 **skateprodigy:** the last one is too embarrassing tho

 **baba:** so that means perfect for this chat

 **skateprodigy:** …

 **skateprodigy:** 5) 1D fanfic

 **miniMichele:** and you’re accusing me of bad taste

 **miniGuang:** twilight is still worse

 **miniMichele:** It’s not!

 **littleladybug:** new civil war

 **littleladybug:** twilight vs one direction

 **baba:** let’s hope none wins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Seung and Viktor aren't in a relationship to be clear.  
> 2\. The Otayuri kiss will get more attention in a later chapter so will the reactions of the media and the other skaters.  
> 3\. You want to know what happened during Minami's call to a stranger? Then I suggest reading 10.5, it should be posted by the time you read this.


	11. EXTRA: Minami's phone call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an extention of chapter 10, Guang was pretty vague about the phone call Minami made so I wrote it down. It's not in the usual chatformat- I hope you don't mind- and it isn't very long. I just liked the change of writingstyle and went with it. It's totally different than the rest of the story but I think that's fitting for a special. 
> 
> See you next sunday (˵ ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°˵)ﾉ⌒♡*:･。.

Minami was going crazy from the stress that the dare brought. What if it was a girl? someone old? someone who flirted back? How did he even flirt for the matter?

He paced around the entrance of the rink, with Phichit in the background entertaining the reporters.

He really didn’t want to do this. Blackmail wasn’t so bad for him, after all, he didn’t have a big reputation in the skater community. Not like the rest.

He contemplated what they could even tell the reporters about him. He wasn’t really close with any of the skaters, except from Yuuri maybe. Although he doubted his idol would ever embarrass him in front of the whole world. Only Seung-gil was a real danger, no one had a clue about what he knew and what not. So Minami paced frantically while considering all the possibilities, under Guang’s amused eyes.

“If you don’t want to do it, I can tell them about your Yuuri decorated room and your shrine dedicated to him. The reporters are only a few steps away. It wouldn’t take much effort.” Minami suddenly went a flaming red from Guang’s words. He should’ve never video chatted with the Chinese boy when he was in his room.

He regretted all his life decisions in that moment. Well, not all, skating he never regretted. Skating.

Minami looked over the ice with traces of the previous competition still there and an idea shot through his mind.

“Is it okay if I do it while skating? It calms me.”

“Sure, why not. But I’m coming with you, I want to be able to hear you.” So they both went after their skates and were on the ice in no time. Minami dialled a random number and Guang reminded him to put it on speaker.

“Pizza hut Dendermonde, hoe kan ik u helpen?” a voice said automatically at the other side. Both skaters were stunned as the guy spoke another languish, one they totally didn’t understand.

Minami looked up to Guang with a pleading frown on his face. He didn’t know what to do or to say in the slightest.

“Ask if he speaks English.” Guang whispered in his ear, so it couldn’t be heard by the other guy.

“Uhm… do you speak English?” Minami parroted only letting his voice shudder a little.

“Of course, how can I help you?” He sighted in relief as he heard the pizza guy say words he recognized. Well, it meant he also understood what Minami way going to say and that was maybe less fortunate.

The two skaters fastened their strides and glided comfortably over the ice –if you could call Minami’s state of panic comfortable. He was supposed to flirt, how did he flirt? It didn’t really matter, it was a stranger. It couldn’t be that bad. Right?

“I wanted to reserve a table for one. Or two, but that totally depends on you.” Minami mentally noted that he had to stop unconsciously rhyming. It sounded very stupid.

“We don’t do reservations, sorry. We’re mainly a delivery and take away. Although, I have the feeling you didn’t call for pizza.” Minami was caught red handed. See, this is why he didn’t flirt, it got embarrassing incredibly fast.

“No, I called for a boyfriend, can I get that here too?” He didn’t know why he kept going, why he didn’t just throw his phone to the other side of the rink and fled from this entire situation. He didn’t even know where the courage came from to talk like that to a stranger.

On the other side the pizza guy chuckled, it made Minami doubt all his live decisions all over again.

“It’s not on the menu but I’ll see what I can do for you.” It went silent for a few second before the stranger’s voice returned. “I’ll give you my number- don’t call me during work hours though, I’m not going to pick up- and my name is Simon. I can’t guarantee that I’m a good boyfriend but you can always send me back if I annoy you. You okay with that?”

Minami stared shocked at his screen, how did he happen to call such a nice guy?

Guang poked him in the side to make him answer. “Ye- Yeah, that would be amazing. My name’s Kenjirou by the way.”

Simon spelled his number for them and had to do it again because they forgot to write it down. Minami put the sticky note in his pocket while grinning at his phone.

“May I ask what that sound is in the background?” the pizza guy blurted. Minami was wondering what he was referring to until he saw Guang motioning their skates.

“I’m ice skating.” Minami could only smile thinking about his passion.

“Are you any good?”

“Plenty, I rank at the top fifty figure skaters.” His voice was filled with glee as he made a pirouette on the ice even though Simon couldn’t see him.

“Wow, you should teach me some tricks then because I can’t skate for shit.” That sounded an awfully lot like a date to Minami’s and it made him blush a vivid red. He glanced at Guang to see if he noticed but the other skater was texting in the group chat already. When he caught Minami’s gaze he reassured him that he didn’t tell Viktor anything.

“Sure.” Minami answered the phone and fastened a little out of excitement.

“I can’t wait to try it out. Though I really have to go back to work now, otherwise my boss is going to notice.” Simon sounded almost gloomy at the mentioning of his boss but Minami didn’t point it out.

 They did their farewells and Guang started screeching barely after Minami ended the call. The two boys collided on the ice both equally surprised at the outcome.

It turned out it wasn’t the worst dare he could get.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, the thing is that OC's are very tricky. Some people like them, others don't, Simon is no exception. That's why I wanted to ask if you want him to be mentioned later on or not at all. I don't mind either way but I like to have a view on what the readers think. (Also comment if you don't like him, I won't think you're rude or something) So now I have to go back to studying cause I have exam mathematiques tomorrow. Dasvedanya everyone.


	12. magic, lost boy/girlfriends and parties

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very very very very very very very very sorry that I'm too late. It's half past one in the morning where I live so it's actually monday and I fucked up on my shedule. I'm sick and have a presentation in French tomorrow (btw I suck big time at French) plus I had to rewrite half of the chapter because I accidentally turned off my computer before saving it. Still, that's no excuse and I'm sorry. 
> 
> On another note, thank you all for your comments, it motivates me to keep writing and posting. Credits to Nemo for the idea behind this chapter and I hope you can all forgive me. <3 <3 <3

**littleladybug** : wake up everyone!

 **miniMichele:** why?

 **miniMichele** : it’s eight in the morning

 **skateprodigy** : I’m having a hangover

 **bestbabe** : me too babe

 **miniMichele:** why are you even awake

 **littleladybug:** I just found out we miss three people

 **miniMichele:** not again

 **emoAsian:** let me guess

 **emoAsian:** Otabek is one of them

 **littleladybug:** correct

 **littleladybug:** but you are too Seung

 **bababae:** can anyone find Sara?

 **bestbabe:** what happened to your name?

 **bababae:** no idea

 **mittens:** mine changed too

 **bababae:** but people

 **bababae:** Sara

 **littleladybug:** she went missing too

 **emoAsian:** and you’ll never find us

 **bababae:** are you all togheter?

 **emoAsian:** no maybe yes ask them yourself

 **mittens:** Beka

 **Otabitch:** Yes, the three of us are in the same place.

 **mittens:** thanks

 **emoAsian:** you’re ruining the fun

 **TheCrispino:** not like they’ll ever find us anyway

 **miniMichele:** Yuri’s tactics always work

 **mittens:** I’m not gonna scream bullshit at 8 in the morning

 **miniMichele:** I could try

 **chihoko:** other brilliant ideas?

 **skateprodigy:** now wait a minute

 **skateprodigy:** what are you doing here?

 **chihoko:** what are you saying

 **skateprodigy:** here to steal my Yuuri?

 **skateprodigy:** I think not so

_skateprodigy removed chihoko_

**miniMichele:** and what’s your problem?

 **skateprodigy:** she’s trying to seduce my man

 **bestbabe:** Vitya you’re making no sense

 **mittens:** again

 **miniMichele:** wait

 **miniMichele:** are you jealous?

 **skateprodigy:** me?

 **skateprodigy:** no

 **bestbabe:** chihoko’s not even a she

 **skateprodigy:** so you’re letting another man seduce you

 **bestbabe:** vitya pls

 **miniMichele:** jealous much

 **mittens:** aren’t you the jealous bf in this chat?

 **bababae:** Yurio, have you seen yourself when I flirted with Otabek

 **mittens:** it was disgusting

 **littleladybug:** where you togheter back then?

 **mittens:** yes

 **miniMichele:** since when actually

 **mittens:** some time

 **emoAsian:** april, after worlds

 **bestbabe:** oh that time that Yurio went to Kazakhstan

 **mittens:** yes then

 **miniMichele:** all these Russians have a lover now

 **bababae:** I have a lover?

 **miniMichele:** yes

 **TheCrispino:** who do you think changed your name?

 **bababae:** magic

 **mittens:** can you use that magic to find my boyfriend?

 **bababae:** nope

 **mittens:** stupid magic

 **TheCrispino:** but you really don’t remember?

 **TheCrispino:** totally nothing?

 **bababae:** nothing

 **TheCrispino:** that’s embarrassing

 **bababae:** it happens more often

 **TheCrispino:** I meant for me

 **mittens:** Why do I not get it?

 **miniMichele:** because you were drunkly petting a pot of soup the whole night

 **emoAsian:** you even called it Mittens

 **mittens:** so that’s where the name comes from

 **skateprodigy:** makes sense

 **littleladybug:** I have a video of it

 **mittens:** pls don’t

 **littleladybug:** after tonight I’m the blackmail king

 **bababae:** oh no

 **emoAsian:** I’m pretty sure I’m the blackmail king

 **littleladybug:** I doubt that

 **emoAsian:** wanna fight me over it?

 **littleladybug:** yeah!

 **emoAsian:** first have to find me tho

 **bestbabe:** yeah

 **bestbabe:** let’s make taskforces to find them!

 **littleladybug:** I wanna go with Yuuri!

 **bababae:** no you’re coming with me and Leo

 **miniMichele:** why me?

 **bababae:** you’re Sara’s brother

 **miniMichele:** I’m not!

 **TheCrispino:** don’t say that little bro

 **littleladybug:** but why me tho?

 **bababae:** because

 **bababae:** now, meet me at the lobby

 **bestbabe:** Phichit wants to join too

 **skateprodigy:** he can come with me and Yurio

 **bestbabe:** and he wants to be added again

 **littleladybug:** he wasn’t in the chat?

 **bestbabe:** apparently

_emoAsian added ThaiChicken_

**miniMichele:** Guang wants to be added back too

 **bababae:** I’m pretty sure he’s in here

 **miniMichele:** no he’s not

 **littleladybug:** then what happened?

 **bababae:** magic

 **mittens:** your magic doesn’t work for shit

_miniMichele added chihoko_

**chihoko:** VIKTOR!

 **chihoko:** WHY!!!

 **skateprodigy:** you’re a man stealing hybrid

 **bestbabe:** don’t say that about smol Guang

 **skateprodigy:** that’s Guang?

 **chihoko:** YES!!!

 **skateprodigy:** sorry

 **bestbabe:** what’s even your deal with chihoko?

 **skateprodigy:** we have a past….

 **ThaiChicken:** Viktor stop texting and help me search for Seung

 **mittens:** I’m here too you know

 **mittens:** and he’s avoiding me here too

 **emoAsian:** still?

 **emoAsian:** I told him you’re harmless

 **mittens:** maybe you should tell him again

 **mittens:** guess I have to go on my own

 **skateprodigy:** what about me?

 **mittens:** you’re no help anyway

 **skateprodigy:** HEY!

 **mittens:** the truth hurts

\-----------------------------------------

A/N: here are the ‘taskforces’

                -Mila, Leo and Minami

                -Yuuri and Guang

                -Viktor and Phichit

                - Yuri on his own

\-----------------------------------------

 **miniMichele:** I hear someone yelling

 **mittens:** that must be me

 **miniMichele:** you said you weren’t going to yell this early!

 **mittens:** it’s already nine

 **mittens:** I’m tired

 **ThaiChicken:** me too bud

 **mittens:** ….

 **mittens:** you’re talking

 **mittens:** to me?

 **ThaiChicken:** I guess

 **emoAsian:** finally

 **skateprodigy:** we can hear Yurio too!

 **ThaiChicken:** so rude in public

 **emoAsian:** tell me

 **miniMichele:** wait you heard that?

 **emoAsian:** our cover is blown!

 **emoAsian:** retreat to the second base!

 **TheCrispino:** ay ay captain

 **emoAsian:** Otabek?

 **TheCrispino:** I can’t see him

 **emoAsian:** don’t say we lost him too

 **TheCrispino:** we lost him

 **mittens:** and I found him!

 **miniMichele:** the tactics always work

 **chihoko:** only on his boyfriend tho

 **Otabitch:** They’re watching from the church tower.

 **TheCrispino:** you bastard snitch!

 **Otabitch:** And their second base is the rink.

 **emoAsian:** abort mission!

 **emoAsian:** just run!

 **TheCrispino:** Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh

 **bababae:** Leo go after your sister

 **miniMichele:** why don’t you?

 **bababae:** I’m still wasted

 **littleladybug:** let me do it pls

 **bababae:** ofc

 **bababae:** whatever you want

 **littleladybug:** yeay!

\---------------------------------------

 **ThaiChicken:** how did they get away with seven of us chasing them?

 **bababae:** magic

 **mittens:** pure luck

 **littleladybug:** Otabek, you’re our best option

 **mittens:** his phone just died

 **emoAsian:** seriously

 **TheCrispino:** this is just too easy

 **emoAsian:** we’re too good for thiemaoezmifmonzfei

 **ThaiChicken:** what happened?

 **TheCrispino:** oaienmfowefjmozijezoj

 **miniMichele:** that doesn’t sound good

 **miniGuang:** haha we captured them

 **littleladybug:** how?!

 **bestbabe:** Sara left her location on

 **emoAsian:** you’re such an amateur

 **TheCrispino:** at least……

 **TheCrispino:** I don’t have a comeback

 **emoAsian:** only proves my point

 **ThaiChicken:** so where were they?

 **bestbabe:** some Italian restaurant

 **TheCrispino:** he had never eaten lasagne!

 **emoAsian:** wasn’t worth it tho

 **TheCrispino:** because we were captured?

 **emoAsian:** no

 **emoAsian:** cause they thought we were a couple

 **ThaiChicken:** aw babe

 **bababae:** happened to me and Phichit too

 **bababae:** when we were shopping for toothbrushes

 **ThaiChicken:** I really don’t want to remember that day

 **mittens:** why not?

 **ThaiChicken:** omg

 **mittens:** just joking

 **bababae:** and I’ve been mistaken for Yurio’s nanny once too

 **mittens:** WHAT?!!!!

 **bababae:** yeah, I’m not that old

 **littleladybug:** I’ve been mistaken for a girl

 **miniGuang:** me too

 **mittens:** me three

 **mittens:** several times

 **skateprodigy:** me too when I had long hair

 **bestbabe:** I loved your long hair

 **ThaiChicken:** he was a pining mess

 **skateprodigy:** that’s embarrassing

 **bestbabe:** we’re engaged

 **skateprodigy:** still

\----------------------------------------

 **chihoko:** why’s my name even chihoko?

 **emoAsian:** it’s three in the morning

 **ThaiChicken:** you don’t know yet?!

 **ThaiChicken:** you’re lucky I know everything about it

 **chihoko:** tell me great Phichit

 **ThaiChicken:** so Yuuri had drunk a little too much

 **emoAsian:** *way too much

 **ThaiChicken:** and fell for you

 **emoAsian:** literally

 **ThaiChicken:** so you helped him up

 **ThaiChicken:** and then Viktor got jealous

 **ThaiChicken:** and began muttering mumble jumble

 **ThaiChicken:** about you being just as bad as Chihoko

 **chihoko:** I didn’t hear that

 **skateprodigy:** I didn’t say that

 **emoAsian:** you did though

 **skateprodigy:** did not

 **emoAsian:** you wouldn’t remember anyway

 **skateprodigy:** I feel so attacked rn

 **mittens:** JUST GO TO SLEEP ALREADY, DAMMIT

\-------------------------------------

 **ThaiChicken:** we really need to tidy this mess up

 **bestbabe:** do you mean clean this mess ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **miniGuang:** Yuuri no

 **bestbabe:** Yuuri yes

 **skateprodigy:** really not babe

 **bestbabe:** :c

 **ThaiChicken:** so we’re all helping getting rid of the mess

 **mittens:** I have to leave to Russia tho

 **Otabitch:** We’re expected at the airport in half an hour.

 **skateprodigy:** oh look at the time I almost forgot our flight to Russia

 **bestbabe:** I forgot too

 **miniGuang:** did the four of them just lie their asses off?

 **bababae:** no we’re really leaving now

 **TheCrispino:** did I already tell you I’m going to Russia too?

 **miniMichele:** what a coincidence, Guang and me got tickets too

 **miniGuang:** we do?

 **miniMichele:** yes

 **miniGuang:** ah yes, we bought them… a while ago

 **ThaiChicken:** you’re all terrible liars

 **ThaiChicken:** only five of you go to Russia

 **ThaiChicken:** and your flight leaves at midnight

 **emoAsian:** burned

 **skateprodigy:** I regret throwing that party


	13. the Otayuri kiss, Viktor's announcement and a princess war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is again an early update. (I have problems with shedules as you can see) I leave tomorrow morning on a ski vacation so I decided to post this chapter today. I'm back next week saturday so I can't promise I'll update this story on time but I'll try my best. I probably can't answer your comments during my trip but I'll answer all of them afterwards.  
> Lots of love <3<3<3  
> Stubborn

**littleladybug:** Is everyones social media going crazy?

 **ThaiChicken:** it’s hell

 **miniGuang:** I blame Leo

 **miniMichele:** why me

 **mittens:** you dared Otabek to kiss me

 **miniMichele:** it’s not entirely my fault

 **miniGuang:** only nintyfive percent

 **miniMichele:** Mila helped too

 **bababae:** I was drunk af

 **bababae:** you can’t blame me for things I do drunkly

 **bababae:** btw it’s Phichit who posted it

 **ThaiChicken:** you kissed Sara full on the mouth

 **bababae:** again, I was drunk

 **bababae:** but I don’t regret anything

 **TheCrispino:** wait does this mean what I think it does

 **bababae:** I don’t know

 **bababae:** what do you think it means?

 **TheCrispino:** you’re making this way too difficult for me

 **bababae:** It means I would kiss you again

 **bababae:** because I forgot, obviously

 **TheCrispino:** only because you forgot?

 **bababae:** and some more times

 **bababae:** because you’re my gf now

 **TheCrispino:** finally

 **ThaiChicken:** all the Russians have a public relationship now

 **skateprodigy:** that’s why Russians are the best

 **littleladybug:** that’s why you get so much fan mail

 **skateprodigy:** you don’t?

 **littleladybug:** only a little

 **littleladybug:** I rather write fan mail

 **bestbabe:** to who?

 **littleladybug:** …. no one you know

 **miniGuang:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **bestbabe:** about the fan mail

 **bestbabe:** they’re asking us to re-enact the Otayuri kiss too, Vitya

 **skateprodigy:** great idea

 **bestbabe:** I’m Otabek tho

 **skateprodigy:** I wanted to be Otabek!

 **miniMichele:** I know we all secretly want to be Otabek but someone has to play the Yuri part

 **miniGuang:** I’ll be Yuri!

 **miniMichele:** we’re not doing it

 **miniGuang:** but Leo

 **miniMichele:** the media is a mess already

 **miniGuang:** pls

 **miniMichele:** no

 **miniGuang:** pretty pretty pls

 **miniMichele:** no

 **miniGuang:** *puppy dog eyes*

 **miniMichele:** no

 **miniGuang:** you’re so cold hearted

 **ThaiChicken:** they asked me to do the Otayuri kiss too

 **emoAsian:** we’re not re-enacting that

 **ThaiChicken:** I know

 **emoAsian:** good

 **ThaiChicken:** I already did with my hamster tho

 **miniGuang:** you kissed your hamster? with tongue?!?!

 **ThaiChicken:** ew gross, without tongue of course

 **emoAsian:** you’re only allowed to kiss me with tongue

 **ThaiChicken:** wouldn’t dream of it any other way

 **emoAsian:** guess I’m gonna re-enact too now

 **emoAsian:** with my dog

 **ThaiChicken:** no tongue!

 **emoAsian:** no tongue

\----------------------------------

 **miniMichele:** Guang!

 **miniGuang:** what Leo dear

 **miniMichele:** you did the Otayuri kiss?!

 **miniGuang:** so what?

 **miniGuang:** it’s just a tree

 **miniMichele:** that’s not the problem

 **miniGuang:** then what is?

 **miniMichele:** the text you posted with it

 **littleladybug:** what does it say?

 **miniMichele:** “because my boyfriend refuses to kiss me”

 **miniGuang:** I didn’t lie

 **miniMichele:** Guang!

 **mittens:** who hasn’t done our kiss yet actually?

 **miniGuang:** my bf

 **miniMichele:** why would I?

 **ThaiChicken:** it’s a meme

 **ThaiChicken:** you have to do the meme

 **mittens:** don’t you do the meme

 **mittens:** you’re the last sane one

 **ThaiChicken:** even Seung has done it

 **miniGuang:** you can’t argue with that Leo

 **miniMichele:** there has to be someone else who didn’t do the kiss

 **littleladybug:** like me?

 **miniMichele:** ha! Minami hasn’t either

 **miniGuang:** I thought you were gonna re-enact with Simon!

 **littleladybug:** that’s between us Guang!

 **ThaiChicken:** who is this Simon guy?

 **littleladybug:** no one!

 **miniGuang:** only the love of his life

 **littleladybug:** Guang!

 **ThaiChicken:** omg Minami since when?!

 **littleladybug:** we’re only texting

 **ThaiChicken:** when’s the wedding?

 **miniGuang:** probably next month if they keep going like this

 **littleladybug:** guys I haven’t even met him

 **ThaiChicken:** that’s a shame

 **ThaiChicken:** call him now and plan a date

 **littleladybug:** he’s at work

 **littleladybug:** I can’t call him

 **ThaiChicken:** how? it’s two in the night

 **littleladybug:** not where he lives

 **ThaiChicken:** distance relationship

 **ThaiChicken:** cool!

 **ThaiChicken:** tell me more

 **littleladybug:** don’t you all have a distant relationships?

 **miniGuang:** that doesn’t matter now

 **miniGuang:** tell us about Simon

 **littleladybug:** I really don’t want to

 **miniGuang:** then I tell about Simon

_littleladybug removed miniGuang_

**mittens:** I didn’t know you had it in you

 **littleladybug:** can we pls change subject now?

 **ThaiChicken:** no

\-----------------------------

 **skateprodigy:** I have an announcement

 **littleladybug:** are you finally gonna marry?

 **bestbabe:** say yes

 **bestbabe:** say yes

 **skateprodigy:** unfortunetly not

 **bestbabe:** babe you disappoint me

 **skateprodigy:** I’ll win gold at this grand prix

 **bestbabe:** not if I steal it from you

 **skateprodigy:** then I would still marry you so it’s a win either way

 **ThaiChicken:** aw cute

 **mittens:** are you here again

 **mittens:** drooling over Viktor and the pig

 **ThaiChicken:** you’re just a whiny brat

 **ThaiChicken:** I drool over whatever I want

 **littleladybug:** I’m drooling a little too

 **mittens:** is this turning into a Viktuuri chat again

 **ThaiChicken:** it’d better be

_mittens left the chat_

_Otabitch added mittens_

**ThaiChicken:** you’re still here too?

 **Otabitch:** Yes.

 **mittens:** he says more than JJ and Chris combined you shithead

 **ThaiChicken:** oh they exist too

 **JJ:** pretty much yeah

 **ThaiChicken:** what are you up to

 **JJ:** skating

 **JJ:** and getting gold to marry Isabel

 **skateprodigy:** not so fast buddy

 **mittens:** I’m gonna take gold from both of you!

 **skateprodigy:** what did you just say!

(insert a lot of Russian yelling)

\------------------------------------------------

 **ThaiChicken:** I just found the best new gossip between all these Otayuri kisses

….

….

 **ThaiChicken:** why isn’t Guang being enthousiastic?

 **mittens:** because badass Minami kicked him out

 **ThaiChicken:** then add him back!

 **ThaiChicken:** this is important!

 **mittens:** like that announcement Viktor never made?

 **skateprodigy:** yes! very important!

 **ThaiChicken:** no! I think I know what it is!

 **skateprodigy:** really?!?!

 **ThaiChicken:** but I first need Guang to be my dramaminion

_ThaiChicken added miniGuang_

**miniGuang:** why is it that Yuri’s bf always adds him back and mine doesn’t?

 **miniMichele:** I’m not like Otabek

 **mittens:** he’s way better than you

 **miniMichele:** he’s not!

 **mittens:** you said you secretly wanted to be him

 **miniMichele:** who doesn’t?

 **bestbabe:** have to agree with that

 **emoAsian:** he’s kind of awesome

 **Otabitch:** Do all of you want to be me?

 **ThaiChicken:** pretty much

 **littleladybug:** let’s make a poll!

_littleladybug made the poll “say ay if you want to be Otabek”_

_littleladybug, miniMichele,miniGuang, bestbabe, emoAsian, ThaiChicken, mittens, bababae, TheCrispino and JJ answered “AYAYAYAYAAYAYYAYAYAY!!!!!!”_

_skateprodigy answered “Viktor is better”_

**miniGuang:** Viktor you offend Otabek

 **Otabitch:** I am a robot. I cannot be offended.

 **mittens:** omg marry me pls

 **Otabitch:** Not yet, Yura.

 **mittens:** why do I have to waiiiiiiiiiiiiit

 **mittens:** all you guys can marry now if you win

 **miniMichele:** I can’t

 **miniGuang:** and I can’t

 **littleladybug:** I can’t either

 **mittens:** like you even have a chance at winning

 **Otabitch:** Yura.

 **mittens:** fine. I’m sorry

 **miniGuang:** it still hurts tho

 **Otabitch:** On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?

 **miniGuang:** mediocre three

 **mittens:** you’re such a loser

 **mittens:** you had to answer “Physical? Or emotional?”

 **miniGuang:** why?

 **mittens:** Big Hero 6 reference much

 **miniMichele:** even I knew that one

 **miniGuang:** you didn’t

 **miniMichele:** did tho

 **mittens:** he watched big hero 6 with me so he knows

 **skateprodigy:** I thought you watched it with me?

 **Otabitch:** He watched it with literally everyone by now.

 **mittens:** and five times with Beka

 **ThaiChicken:** are you…

 **ThaiChicken:** … a Disney nerd?

 **mittens:** no!

 **mittens:** Beka is tho

 **emoAsian:** that wasn’t a secret really

 **skateprodigy:** Yuuri is still the biggest Disney nerd

 **bestbabe:** Vitya!

 **skateprodigy:** you can’t say I’m lying

 **bestbabe:** you have to admit Elsa is the best

 **litleladybug:** because she makes ice?

 **bestbabe:** because she’s badass

 **miniGuang:** the most badass princess is Mulan tho

 **bestbabe:** first of all

 **bestbabe:** Elsa is a queen

 **bestbabe:** second of all

 **bestbabe:** Mulan isn’t a princess in her story

 **bestbabe:** so you’re wrong

 **bababae:** Merida forever the most badass

 **mittens:** you just say that cause she’s ginger too

 **bababae:** the gingers have to stick togheter

 **TheCrispino:** Ariel for the win

 **TheCrispino:** I have a thing for gingers apparently

 **bababae:** we are kind of amazing

 **TheCrispino:** you sure are

 **mittens:** don’t encourage her!

 **bababae:** you can’t stand that gingers are better than blonds

 **Otabitch:** Rapunzel is the best Disney princess though.

 **mittens:** and she’s blond! so suck it up hag!

 **bababae:** Otabek is just baised because you’re blond

 **mittens** : no, we’re just very awesome

 **littleladybug:** have to agree

 **mittens:** *high five*

 **littleladybug:** *high five*

 **ThaiChicken:** the black haired princesses win in count tho

 **emoAsian:** yeah, I like Pocahontas

 **skateprodigy:** Elsa all the way! She has gorgeous hair

 **mittens:** …

 **littleladybug:** …

 **bestbabe:** …

 **miniGuang:** who’s going to tell him

 **bestbabe:** Vitya

 **bestbabe:** Anna and Elsa aren’t Disney princesses

 **skateprodigy:** what?!?!

 **skateprodigy:** how?

 **bestbabe:** it just is

 **mittens:** just like Baymax isn’t a princess

 **miniMichele:** he would make a fine princess

 **Otabitch:** Looks like a walking marshmallow.

 **miniMichele:** that’s why he’s the best princess

 **miniMichele:** Baymax for princess!

 **bestbabe:** I totally agree with this

 **ThaiChicken:** I would pay to make this happen

_miniMichele changed Otabitch’s name to ‘princessBaymax’_

**miniMichele:** I made it happen

 **princessBaymax:** Why me?

 **mittens:** you quoted him already two times

 **mittens:** and no one else did

 **mittens:** plus you’re huggable just like him

 **princessBaymax:** Hello. I am Baymax, your personal healthcare companion.

 **mittens:** three times now

 **ThaiChicken:** he seems to have accepted it

 **princessBaymax:** Yura would hate me if I didn’t.

 **mittens:** I would only be a little angry

 **bababae:** my my Yurio

 **bababae:** you softened

 **mittens:** SHUT UP HAG!!!!!

 **miniGuang:** the caps are back!

 **ThaiChicken:** long time no see

 **bestbabe:** Yurio stop yelling in the chat

 **bestbabe:** you almost reached a week without yelling

 **bestbabe:** now you have to start over

 **mittens:** ugghhhhhhh

 **bestbabe:** otherwise you don’t get a second cat

 **mittens:** fine

 **mittens:** I’ll try

 **skateprodigy:** you promised him a cat?!?!

 **bestbabe:** if he doesn’t yell for a month

 **bestbabe:** chats included

 **miniMichele:** does it count that he’s yelling at me now in our private chat?

 **bestbabe:** yes

 **mittens:** LEO YOU FUCKER

 **bestbabe:** you’ll never get the cat this way

 **mittens:** argggghhhhhhhh

\--------------------------------

 **ThaiChicken:** btw  @Viktor what was your announcement?

 **skateprodigy:** I forgot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't like Simon, I'm sorry. I tried to keep the part about him short for everyone who has a dislike in him. In later chapters though he may return, I just warn you.


	14. Minami's door, a break up? and ski plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I haven't seen you guys in way too long! It's my own fault of course, I was a little preoccupied but still. I really missed all of you! First of all yesterday was my birthday and today I passed my theoretical drivers exam! I was waiting so long for my birthday to finally do it and I'm really happy I passed in one try. That said I put this chapter togheter today so it isn't very coherent. For the setting though: this chapter takes place a few houres before the cup of China where Leo, Viktor and Otabek are competing.

**littleladybug:**  can anyone come get Phichit from my room?

 **mittens:**  THAT SHIT!!! I’M COMING TO GET HIM

 **emoAsian:**  don’t open the door for Yuri

 **emoAsian:**  I’ll come to pick Phichit up

 **mittens:**  don’t you dare lock the door for me Minami!

 **miniGuang:**  what did Phichit do?

 **mittens:**  he only told the media HOW HE GOT TO KNOW OTABEK AND I WERE IN A RELATIONSHIP

 **ThaiChicken:**  In my offence

 **ThaiChicken:**  I didn’t lie

 **emoAsian:**  did you tell them about the toothbrushes?

 **ThaiChicken:**  …yes

 **ThaiChicken:**  I also kinda told them about us

 **emoAsian:**  you’re dead

 **mittens:**  let’s team up

 **emoAsian:**  where are you now?

 **mittens:**  already knocking down Minami’s door

 **littleladybug:**  pls my door has nothing to do with this

 **mittens:**  IF YOU WOULD JUST OPEN IT!!!!!!

 **ThaiChicken:**  protect me from the little raging Russian and my bf pls

 **littleladybug:**  it’s hard to choose between my door and you tbh

 **emoAsian:**  choose the door, Phichit’s worth less

 **ThaiChicken:**  from my own boyfriend

 **emoAsian:**  you can’t argue tho

 **ThaiChicken:**  can I get a new one?

 **bestbabe:**  there’s no one else who would take you in

 **bestbabe:**  you know it

 **ThaiChicken:**  kind of yeah

 **mittens:**  MINAMI THIS FUCKING DOOR IS WAY TOO THOUGH

 **mittens:**  WHAT DID YOU DO!!!!!

 **littleladybug:**  I shoved my bed before it

 **emoAsian:**  why even

 **littleladybug:**  I’m scared!

 **emoAsian:**  Yuri let’s talk to him

 **mittens:**  BUT I’M AGRESSIVE!!!!!!

 **emoAsian:**  fine then I talk to him  while you ruin the door

 **emoAsian:**  so Minami

 **littleladybug:**  yes

 **emoAsian:**  why are you defending that piece of thrash?

 **ThaiChicken:**  we haven’t broken up yet you know

 **emoAsian:**  shut up I’m not talking to you

 **ThaiChicken:**  how did I deserve this?

_emoAsian removed ThaiChicken_

**littleladybug:**  wow harsh

 **emoAsian:**  he totally deserves it

 **emoAsian:**  now answer

 **littleladybug:**  he found blackmail

 **emoAsian:**  I have more

 **littleladybug:**  true

 **emoAsian:**  and Guang is on my side

 **miniGuang:**  since when?

 **emoAsian:**  since you don’t want anyone to know what happened on your secret trip to Germany

 **miniGuang:**  got me there

 **miniMichele:**  what were you doing in Germany?

 **miniGuang:**  it’s a secret

 **emoAsian:**  yeah and if you don’t defend me everyone will know

 **miniGuang:**  this oddly feels like a blackmail war

 **miniMichele:**  we all know Seung wins if that’s true

 **emoAsian:**  so Minami here’s the deal

 **emoAsian:**  you open the door

 **emoAsian:**  and Guang won’t spill anything about Simon

 **littleladybug:**  that’s dirty

 **littleladybug:**  the problem is

 **littleladybug:**  if I open the door

 **emoAsian:**  *when

 **littleladybug:**  Phichit’ll spill things about Simon

 **mittens:**  I’M BREAKING THIS DOOR DOWN NOW IF YOU KEEP TALKING SHIT!!!!!!!

 **emoAsian:**  new deal

 **emoAsian:**  you open the door

 **emoAsian:**  and you won’t have to pay for the damage Yuri’s doing

_littleladybug added ThaiChicken_

**littleladybug:**  sorry Phichit

 **ThaiChicken:**  NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **bestbabe:**  Phichit’s funeral is on the eight of November

 **bestbabe:**  I hope you can all attend since he has no other friends

 **bestbabe:**  and we don’t want only hamsters to show up

 **skateprodigy:**  I’m renting a ski lodge that week

 **bestbabe:**  say what now

 **ThaiChicken:**  we have trophee the France two days later Viktor!

 **miniMichele:**  aren’t you dead yet?

 **littleladybug:**  they’re working on it

 **mittens:**  WHY THIS FUCKER KEEPS DODGING?!!????!!!!!!

 **ThaiChicken:**  maybe cause I DON’T WANT TO DIE!!!!!!!!

 **littleladybug:**  at least my door’s okay

 **bestbabe:**  get a move in it, the graveyard wants to know if it has to keep a place or not

 **emoAsian:**  tell them to keep the place for a hamster loving Asian

 **bestbabe:**  what do I have to put on the tomb?

 **mittens:**  THE FUCKER DESERVED IT!!!!!!

 **bestbabe:**  they don’t do exclamation marks they say

 **emoAsian:**  his boyfriend was a better skater anyway

 **ThaiChicken:**  mean!

 **bestbabe:**  I’m taking Seung’s

 **bestbabe:**  now which kind of stone?

 **emoAsian:**  the cheapest

 **emoAsian:**  he cost me too much already

 **bestbabe:**  they’re conserned that you don’t love your bf Seung

 **emoAsian:**  tell them it’s none of their business

 **bestbabe:**  they want to know if you have mental illness

 **emoAsian:**  I guess so for getting togheter with that shit

 **mittens:**  I like this Seung

 **mittens:**  I’m keeping this Seung

 **ThaiChicken:**  you already have an Otabek so back off

 **mittens:**  he’s way better anyway

 **ThaiChicken:**  is not!

 **mittens:**  you’re just jealous cause my bf doesn’t try to kill me!

 **princessBaymax:**  I would never even try to hurt a hair on your head.

 **ThaiChicken:**  Seung why aren’t you like that?

 **emoAsian:**  because Otabek at least asks before outing them

 **ThaiChicken:**  so it’s all about the outing?

 **emoAsian:**  I thought we established that

 **ThaiChicken:**  I can tell them I was joking

 **emoAsian:**  the harm is done

 **bestbabe:**  and your funeral is paid for

 **ThaiChicken:**  WAIT! guys! ….My FUNERaL?!!???!!!

 **mittens:**  didn’t you see all the previous posts?

 **ThaiChicken:**  I thought you were joking…

 **bestbabe:**  hahahahahah

 **bestbabe:**  nope

 **ThaiChicken:**  this is not funny guys

 **skateprodigy:**  well I’m sorry for not coming

 **bestbabe:**  about that

 **bestbabe:**  why a ski lodge?

 **bestbabe:**  you can’t even ski!

 **skateprodigy:**  it’s cozy

 **bestbabe:**  that week you have trophee de France Vitya!

 **skateprodigy:**  I didn’t know back then

 **bestbabe:**  I should’ve known something like this would happen

 **bestbabe:**  for how many people?

 **skateprodigy:**  ten

 **bestbabe:**  TEN?!??!!!

 **skareprodigy:**  I like space

 **bestbabe:**  Vitya?!!!

 **skateprodigy:**  a lot of space

 **miniMichele:**  if you don’t mind I have an idea

 **miniGuang:**  no ofence

 **miniGuang:**  but your ideas suck

 **miniMichele:**  why don’t you just listen and judge later?

 **miniGuang:**  for this once maybe

 **miniMichele:**  good

 **miniMichele:**  so you said the lodge was for ten?

 **skateprodigy:**  eleven if you throw someone on the ground

 **miniMichele:**  and we’re with eleven

 **miniGuang:**  thirteen Leo

 **miniMichele:**  JJ and Chris disappeared a long time ago so eleven

 **JJ:**  hey!

 **miniMichele:**  shut up

 **mittens:**  I’m not sleeping on the ground just so you know

 **miniMichele:**  you don’t have to

 **mittens:**  I wouldn’t, even if I have to

 **mittens:**  I would’ve stolen Viktors bed obviously

 **skateprodigy:**  hey!

 **miniMichele:**  that’s beside the point

 **miniMichele:**  it’s trophee the France

 **miniMichele:**  so Phichit and Viktor can’t come anyway

 **skateprodigy:**  did you just steal my vacation?!!!

 **bestbabe:**  Vitya

 **bestbabe:**  you’re not going skiing with us

 **bestbabe:**  you have to skate for once in your life

 **skateprodigy:**  this is so dumb

 **miniMichele:**  so who wants to go skiing?

 **bababae:**  I just tuned in and I like what I’m seeing

 **miniMichele:**  so do you?

 **bababae:**  I snowboard

 **miniMichele:**  fine too ofc

 **bababae:**  Sara’s coming too

 **TheCrispino:**  when is it?

 **miniGuang:**  the week of the eight of November

 **TheCrispino:**  during throphee the France?

 **miniMichele:**  yes

 **TheCrispino:**  yes! then I can skip my sticky brother!

 **TheCrispino:**  count me in!

 **miniMichele:**  cool

 **miniMichele:**  who else?

 **mittens:**  me and Beka

 **bestbabe:**  you ski?

 **mittens:**  no we both snowboard

 **littleladybug:**  I heard Otabek’s a pro!

 **ThaiChicken:**  I heard too!

 **miniGuang:**  so cool!

 **princessBaymax:**  I’m not that good.

 **mittens:**  bet you’re better than Mila

 **bababae:**  hey!

 **bababae:**  I’m plenty good!

 **mittens:**  we’ll see about that

 **miniMichele:**  six places taken already

 **miniGuang:**  six?

 **miniMichele:**  Mila, Sara, Otayuri and us

 **miniGuang:**  oh yeah I’m coming too

 **miniMichele:**  I wouldn’t go without you

 **ThaiChicken:**  owwwwwww

 **ThaiChicken:**  Seung you won’t go without me either right?

 **emoAsian:**  you bet ye I’m going

 **emoAsian:**  payback for outing us

 **ThaiChicken:**  not fair!

 **emoAsian:**  I’ll give you a choice

 **emoAsian:**  either I’m gonna snowboard without you

 **emoAsian:**  or I’ll finish what I started today

 **ThaiChicken:**  are you talking about killing me?

 **emoAsian:**  yes

 **ThaiChicken:**  I’m going for option A thank you

 **mittens:**  no fun

 **littleladybug:**  I want to join but I can’t ski nor snowboard

 **skateprodigy:**  monoski?

 **littleladybug:**  what?

 **skateprodigy:**  that’s a no

 **bestbabe:**  we can teach you

 **bestbabe:**  right Leo?

 **miniGuang:**  I can teach you too!

 **littleladybug:**  thanks!

 **miniMichele:**  so you’re in too Yuuri?

 **bestbabe:**  of course

 **skateprodigy:**  don’t leave me behind my love!

 **bestbabe:**  you did this to yourself

 **skateprodigy:**  but I’ll miss you!

 **mittens:**  get over it already

 **littleladybug:**  all nine of us are going so this is going to be super fun!

 **ThaiChicken:**  why do I have to miss the fun things?

 **emoAsian:**  your own fault if you ask me

 **ThaiChicken:**  are you gonna stay angry at me for long?

 **emoAsian:**  as long as it takes

 **ThaiChicken:**  we don’t break up right?

 **emoAsian:**  I don’t know yet

 **ThaiChicken:**  Seung!

 **emoAsian:**  call me in a month or so

 **ThaiChicken:**  don’t do this to me!!!!!!

 **mittens:**  oi quit your nagging you’re only making it worse

 **ThaiChicken:**  I just love my bf

 **bababae:**  to other topics now

 **bababae:**  I heard a gossip

 **miniGuang:**  Yeas! tell us!

 **ThaiChicken:**  Omg I heard it too!

 **bababae:**  amazing right?!!

 **ThaiChicken:**  I tried to get into the shoot too

 **bababae:**  did it work?!!!!

 **miniGuang:**  I can’t follow

 **bababae:**  Otabek did a photoshoot for vogue!

 **mittens:**  that was not supposed to leak

 **bababae:**  ofc you knew already

 **mittens:**  ofc he’s my freaking boyfriend

 **mittens:**  and it kind of was a duo shoot

 **bababae:**  You did a couple shoot??!!!!????

 **ThaiChicken:**  goals!!!!!

 **mittens:**  don’t spread it okay

 **skateprodigy:**  accidentally posted it on insta already

 **mittens:**  I DON’T CARE THAT YOU HAVE TO SKATE IN A FEW HOURES I’M GOING TO RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **skateprodigy:**  don’t be silly you don’t get backstage

 **mittens:**  hehehehe

 **mittens:**  watch me

 **skateprodigy:**  YUURI!!!!! HELP ME HE’S BACKSTAGE!!!!!!!

 **littleladybug:**  how?

 **miniMichele:**  Otabek let him in

 **miniGuang:**  bf privileges I guess

 **miniMichele:**  your using them too to watch the drama

 **miniGuang:**  it’s a blessing to have a skater boyfriend

 **ThaiChicken:**  can you let me in too?!

 **mittens:**  unless you are secretly Leo’s or Viktor’s second boyfriend you STAY THE FUCK AWAY!!!!!!!

 **ThaiChicken:**  what if I’m Otbek’s second boyfriend?

 **mittens:**  I’M KILLING YOU OBVIOUSLY!!!!!!!!!!

 **ThaiChicken:**  oh shit

 **littleladybug:**  that was pretty dumb

 **littleladybug:**  even for you

 **skateprodigy:**  thanks Phichit

 **skateprodigy:**  now he’s after you again

 **ThaiChicken:**  oh shIT!!!!!!!

 **bestbabe:**  so

 **bestbabe:**  I don’t have to cancel the funeral?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a lot of elements that are getting more attention in later chapters. I'm talking about the ski trip and the vogue photoshoot of course but the quarrel between Phichit and Seung is also a built up. This is a filler chapter obviously and I'm really excited to write more! The next update though will not be for this sunday but for next week. I hope to see you then!


	15. A weddingdress, camels and a lot of alcohol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeay I'm on shedule for once! Here you have a chapter lead by Guang and based on 'don't threaten me with a good time' from panic! at the disco. I love the lyrics so I thought why not use it as a filler? You don't have to look it up though, it's just a good summary of what you can expect.
> 
> Plus I noticed that Minami started messaging seven chapters in a row now (I don't know why I'm telling you this) So now you know and I'm gonna keep doing it.
> 
> At last, like always, I hope you enjoy the chapter and don't forget that I love all of you.

**littleladybug:** this is totally getting out of hand

 **bestbabe:** what are you talking about?

 **littleladybug:** Phichit

 **miniGuang:** what did he do now?

 **littleladybug:** he doesn’t shut up about Simon

 **littleladybug:** he actually doesn’t shut up at all

 **littleladybug:** and he’s been following me around

 **littleladybug:** whining about Seung

 **littleladybug:** @Seung-gil pls take him back

 **emoAsian:** you can keep him thank you

 **ThaiChicken:** I just need love and affection

 **littleladybug:** Yuuri you’re his best friend

 **bestbabe:** I don’t have time for another whining mess rn

 **princessBaymax:** I’m sorry for beating Viktor if this are the consequences you have to endure.

 **bestbabe:** it’s nothing Otabek you did nothing wrong

 **mittens:** you’re not sorry at all are you

 **princessBaymax:** No, his face when I took gold was amazing.

 **skateprodigy:** how is it that all these rookies beat me?

 **bestbabe:** maybe because you don’t practice

 **skateprodigy:** I’m a skate prodigy

 **skateprodigy:** I don’t have to practice

 **bestbabe:** Vitya, that’s not how it works

 **skateprodigy:** you don’t know cause you didn’t win the grand prix five time’s in a row

 **mittens:** fuck off that doesn’t mean anything if you loose to a bunch of teens while whining in your boyfriends lap!

 **skateprodigy:** come back when you’ve done it little brat

 **mittens:** I’m working on it old man!

 **littleladybug:** oi can anyone free me from Phichit tho?

 **bestbabe:** let him watch some Russian soaps and he’ll be fine

 **ThaiChicken:** as long as Pyotr doesn’t come back I refuse to watch any more!

 **bestbabe:** omg

 **bestbabe:** what happened now

 **ThaiChicken:** he broke his thoo on a table! now he can’t help Darya become a prima!

 **bestbabe:** what a shame

 **littleladybug:** now he’s talking about that soap to me!

 **bestbabe** : that was my best guess

 **littleladybug:** I’m gonna die

 **mittens:** no! Phishit isn’t allowed to kill someone before I do!

 **ThaiChicken:** Am I the only one concerned about this?

 **bestbabe:** you have my permission if it’s Phichit

 **ThaiChicken:** WHAT?!!????!!!

 **bestbabe:** your grave is ready anyway

 **mittens:** so I’m not gonna get yelled at by anyone if I do?

 **emoAsian:** I have no objections if that’s what you’re asking

 **mittens:** just checking

 **ThaiChicken:** I can’t believe this

 **littleladybug:** people don’t make him more upset

 **littleladybug:** I have to handle this manchild you know

 **bestbabe:** I do have another idea though

\--------------------------------

 **miniGuang:** Yuuri’s ideas are just as bad as Leo’s

 **miniMichele:** hey!

 **miniMichele:** Guang!

 **miniMichele:** did I tell you how super amazing you look?

 **miniGuang:** your fault Yuuri

 **littleladybug:** and he didn’t even drink that much

 **emoAsian:** you call that drunk?

 **emoAsian** : have you seen Yuuri himself?

 **littleladybug:** and he said he wouldn’t drink because it’s NHK tomorrow

 **miniGuang:** that’s gonna hurt

 **miniGuang:** I think he planned to floor Leo and me so we won’t be competition tomorrow

 **littleladybug:** worked on Leo though

 **miniGuang:** wait….. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **miniGuang:** I should invite JJ then

 **littleladybug:** that’s nasty

 **miniGuang:** Yurio’s influence I guess

 **miniMichele:** Guang!

 **miniMichele:** you’re the most beautiful thing in the world!

 **miniGuang:** @Jean-Jacques you’re invited to the party

 **JJ:** oh Guang you were always the friendly one

 **miniGuang:** yeah yeah

 **miniGuang:** want some vodka Viktor brought?

 **JJ:** can’t say no to that

 **emoAsian:** I should go film some blackmail

 **littleladybug:** wait! I’m coming too!

 **miniGuang:** so now it’s only me *snickers*

\----------------------------------------

 **bestbabe:** Hey! Do me a favor and grab my butt!

 **miniGuang:** can anyone reassure me that’s really from frozen

 **princessBaymax:** unfortunately it is

 **bestbabe:** I don’t have a skull…or bones.

 **princessBaymax:** and that too

 **littleladybug:** What! what’s happening?!!??!!!

 **littleladybug:** first Viktor shows up in a wedding gown

 **littleladybug:** where did he even get that?!!!???!!!

 **littleladybug:** and now this!!!!!!

 **miniGuang:** what are you talking about?

 **littleladybug:** Otabek isn’t using punctuation!!!!!

 **miniGuang:** What???!!!!!????!!!!!

 **princessBaymax:** I punctuate just fine

 **littleladybug:** See??!!!!??,,!!!!!!

 **miniGuang:** this is crazy

 **miniGuang:** even Otabek is drunk

 **princessBaymax:** I’m not as think as you drunk I am

 **miniGuang:** never thought I’d see the day he messes up his messages

 **princessBaymax:** I’m fine

\--------------------------

 **miniGuang:** where did Otabek and Yurio go?

 **emoAsian:** hell if I know

 **littleladybug:** maybe they’re….. cleaning

 **miniGuang:** you’re so innocent

 **littleladybug:** We’re the same AGE!

 **miniGuang:** that doesn’t mean anything

 **littleladybug:** pffffttt I’m gonna prove you I’m not innocent

 **miniGuang:** ok

 **miniGuang:** if you can withstand shots with Yuuri you get my respect

 **littleladybug:** …. but the drinking age

 **miniGuang:** we’re eighteen

 **miniGuang:** you’re okay

 **littleladybug:** I’m gonna show you I’m a man!

 **emoAsian:** is he seriously doing this

 **miniGuang:** guess so

 **emoAsian:** you really get everyone to drink

 **miniGuang:** I want to believe it’s my talent

 **miniGuang:** since the others are better at skating

 **emoAsian:** not if they’re drunk though

 **miniGuang:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **emoAsian:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **miniGuang:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **emoAsian:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **miniGuang:** so how’s it going with Phichit

 **emoAsian:** he’s an emotional drunk

 **emoAsian:** he’s crying in a corner

 **miniGuang:** could’ve guessed that

 **emoAsian:** and still no sight of Otabek and Yurio

 **miniGuang:** they’re probably lost in the basement or something

 **emoAsian:** probably

\-------------------------------------

 **bababae:** we found Yuriooooo!!!!!

 **miniGuang:** great!

 **bababae:** you have to come look!!!!

 **miniGuang:** why?

 **bababae:** because it’s cute!!!!!!

 **miniGuang:** I’m trying to escape a flirty Leo so just do it over chat

 **bababae:** Okaaaaaaay!!!!!!!

 **miniGuang:** Mila are you drunk?

 **bababae:** maaaaaaybe!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **miniGuang:** great

 **bababae:** soooooo Yurio is super cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **bababae:** he found the pool!!!!!!!!

 **miniGuang:** this hotel has a pool?

 **bababae:** didn’t know that either!!!!!!

 **bababae:** until Sara said

 **bababae:** let’s go to the bathroom

 **bababae:** and we got lost

 **miniGuang:** good to know they’re fine

 **bababae:** yeah they’re supper cute laying on the bottom and staring at the ceiling and adorable!!!!!!

 **miniGuang:** AT THE BOTTOM??!!!????!!!

 **miniGuang:** are they DROWNING???!!!????!!!!!

 **bababae:** there’s no water in the pool

 **bababae:** bummer!!!!!!!!

 **miniGuang:** oh thank god

\------------------------------------------

**ThaiChicken:**

**miniGuang:** I don’t even want to know why anymore

 **bestbabe:** thattts os cool!!!!

 **skateprodigy:** can we adotp one??

 **miniGuang:** no you can not

 **skateprodigy:** owwwwwww

\-------------------------------------------

 **miniGuang:** Why is the smoke alarm going of?!!??!!

 **emoAsian:** it’s Viktor’s dress

 **emoAsian:** it’s on fire

 **miniGuang:** how?

 **emoAsian:** Minami’s fault

 **littleladybug:** how shld Iknow that alcohol and matchs dnt go thoghter

 **emoAsian:** he’s drunk

 **emoAsian:** and that’s your fault

 **miniGuang:** for your notice

 **miniGuang:** I don’t regret anything

**ThaiChicken:**

**emoAsian:** let’s just ignore that

 **princessBaymax:** like you’re ignoring him the whole party already?

 **mittens:** roiast hiiim Beka!!!!!

**ThaiChicken:**

**miniGuang:** okay I’m gonna ask it anyway

 **miniGuang:** why Phichit?

**ThaiChicken:**

**emoAsian:** it’s no use, he’s too drunk

 **miniGuang:** and who’s fault would that be

 **miniMichele:** Guang!

 **miniGuang:** NO!

 **miniMichele:** You’re eyes are so warm and I drown in them every time!

 **miniGuang:** stop it now!

 **miniMichele:** and your sheeks are so cute!

 **miniGuang:** Leo!

 **bestbabe:** my sonn has a admirirer

 **skateprodigy:** awwww

 **miniMichele:** he’s too cute!

 **miniGuang:** who actually isn’t drunk?

 **emoAsian:** only me I think

 **princessBaymax:** I’m not drunk

 **emoAsian:** tell that to someone else

 **princessBaymax:** Yura I’m not drunk

 **mittens:** din’t you have tht vodka wit me?,?

 **mittens:** an the beer?

 **mittens:** andd some shotss?,,?

 **princessBaymax:** I’m not drunk

 **mittens:** and tht tequilla contest??

 **princessBaymax:** I’m not drunk         

 **mittens:** oh yeh

 **mittens:** we alse playd beer pong againts Phishit an Yuuuri

 **miniGuang:** they both seem pretty drunk

 **princessBaymax:** I’m not drunk

 **miniGuang:** so I know Mila is fucked but how about Sara?

 **bababae:** too drunk to type!!!!!!!!

 **bababae:** she almost broke her phone with her wobbly hands!!!!!!

 **miniGuang:** well

 **miniGuang:** it’s just the two of us

 **emoAsian:** JJ’s pretty shitfaced too

 **miniGuang:** great!

 **skateprodigy:** yeah! were found a shoping cart!

 **skateprodigy:** and nw were roiling!

 **skateprodigy:** thnkzs for inviting him!

 **miniGuang:** not great!

 **emoAsian:** they’re going to die

 **mittens:** finnaly

\-------------------------------------------

 **skateprodigy:** jst so youo known we’’re alive

 **mittens:** shit

**ThaiChicken:**

**emoAsian:** should’ve known you were the one who bought that camel

 **miniGuang:** camel?

 **emoAsian:** there’s a camel in the lobby

**ThaiChicken:**

**skateprodigy:** I wnt a caramel 2

 **miniGuang:** oh my god we should really put a stop to this

 **emoAsian:** no

 **emoAsian:** this blackmail is good

 **miniGuang:** THERE’S A CAMEL IN THE LOBY!!!!!!

 **emoAsian:** still

 **miniGuang:** oh and Viktor and JJ returned from there shopping cart trip

 **emoAsian:** I’m just surprised they’re alive

 **miniGuang:** wait

 **miniGuang:** they’re both wearing heels

 **emoAsian:** …

 **emoAsian:** I want to try them too

 **miniGuang:** what?!

 **emoAsian:** I’m not gonna repeat it

 **emoAsian:** don’t make photo’s

\--------------------------------------

 **miniGuang:** sorry to say it

 **miniGuang:** but JJ looks like another camel on those heels

 **mittens:** argeed

 **emoAsian:** I slay them tho

 **princessBaymax:** true

 **skateprodigy:** I sley bettter

 **emoAsian:** in your dreams

 **miniGuang:** and JJ fell

 **JJ:** I usually don't fall when I try to stand

 **miniGuang:** I’m gonna ask it for the last time this night

 **miniGuang:** but why are you even wearing heels?

 **JJ:** we lost a bet to a guy in a chiffon skirt

 **miniGuang:** and how long where you out of the hotel?!??!!!

 **skateprodigy:** mx 13minute

 **miniGuang:** you guys are unbelievable

 **miniGuang:** all of you

 **miniGuang:** I’m done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I actually planned all the content until chapter twenty!   
> 16: drunk skating + fixing Minami a date  
> 17: ski trip!  
> 18: ski trip! part two + vogue  
> 19: the date  
> 20: ...  
> I'm not gonna tell you yet because that ruins the fun but it has everything to do with Phichit and Seung's ... fight, the ski trip, the Grand Prix and Otayuri.  
>  I wish I can upload all of it before summer vacation togheter with a special for chapter twenty (I have no idea what to write for that) but that totally depends on how busy I am.


	16. drunk skating, a baby shower and fixing a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a lot to say except apologies for my tardiness again and have fun reading!

**littleladybug:** whoa my head hurts

 **bestbabe:** meme too

 **littleladybug:** you’re still drunk

 **mittens:** he’s not the only one

 **princessBaymax:** JJ has been asking if we have seen his glasses while he doesn’t even have glasses.

 **mittens:** and he’s still insisting on checking our room

 **miniGuang:** seems like the plan worked

 **miniMichele:** what plan?

 **miniGuang:** to get all of my competitors drunk so they couldn’t skate today

 **emoAsian:** well it weren’t only your competitors

 **littleladybug:** yeah it’s your fault I have a headache

 **miniGuang:** still no regrets

 **ThaiChicken:** hey guys

 **ThaiChicken:** there’s a camel in my room

 **skateprodigy:** omg I wanna see it

 **miniGuang:** you saw it at the party yesterday

 **skateprodigy:** I don’t remember that

 **emoAsian:** you don’t remember anything I pressume

 **skateprodigy:** I remember you wearing high heels

 **emoAsian:** that never happened

 **miniGuang:** it diiiiid!!!!!!!!!!!

 **littleladybug:** I thought Seung was sober?

 **miniGuang:** he was

 **bababae:** look I got a picture!

 **bababae:** Seung’s fabulous heels.jpg

 **littleladybug:** we finally got blackmail of Seung!

 **bababae:** oh that’s not the only thing

 **bababae:** Phichit kissing the camel.jpg

 **ThaiChicken:** omg I didn’t

 **mittens:** the picture says otherwise

 **TheCrispino:** damn what’s with all this noise in the morning

 **bababae:** ignore her she’s pretty cranky when she has a headache

 **TheCrispino:** Mila you’re too happy having a hangover

 **bababae:** it’s my secret superpower

 **mittens:** gimme some of your power

 **bababae:** my gf needs it more

 **TheCrispino:** give me the power!

 **bababae:** see

 **mittens:** no fair

 **bababae:** I can make you coffee though

 **mittens:** after all these years

 **mittens:** you still don’t know I don’t drink coffee

 **bababae:** then I get some water for the princess

 **mittens:** wATER DOESN’T HELP SHIT WHEN YOU’re alrEADY HANGOVER!!!!!

 **princessBaymax:** Hot chocolat doesn’t either but you still insist that I get you a cup.

 **mittens:** hot chocolat is magic

 **mittens:** it helps in any situation

 **princessBaymax:** It helps you getting fat if that’s what you mean.

 **mittens:** Beka!

 **mittens:** did you just call me fat?

 **princessBaymax:** You’re the contrary of fat.

 **princessBaymax:** At least for now.

 **mittens:** psshht I drink as much hot chocolat as I want

 **princessBaymax:** Don’t tell me I didn’t warn you.

\--------------------------------------

 **bestbabe:** why si there a L on this shoe??,?

 **skateprodigy:** it stands for left

 **bestbabe:** left

 **bestbabe:** left out?

 **bestbabe:** do the shoe feels left out?!!??

 **skateprodigy:** I’m coming to help you babe

\--------------------------------------------------------

 **JJ:** Yuriooo where are my glasses?!!???

 **mittens:** you don’t wear glasses!

 **JJ:** but I can’t see shit

 **mittens:** that’s because you’re fucking drunk!

 **skateprodigy:** no it’s because he stole Yuuri’s glasses

 **skateprodigy:** and is wearing them now

 **JJ:** pssht I would know if I was wearing glasses

 **skateprodigy:** and he just tripped over his own skates

 **mittens:** what a loser

 **JJ:** I heard that!

 **mittens:** that was the point

\----------------------------------------------------

 **ThaiChicken:** guys, I officially made the camel my pet

 **miniGuang:** say what now

 **ThaiChicken:** yes, this beautiful lady is now mine

 **skateprodigy:** I wanna be the godfather!

 **ThaiChicken:** I thought about Yuuri for that

 **bestbabe:** awwwww Phchit youre mi bestfriend

 **ThaiChicken** : I probably have to tell him again when he’s sober

 **bababae:** does she already have a godmother?

 **ThaiChicken:** …no

 **bababae:** can I be?!!!??!!!

 **TheCrispino:** I’m gonna be the godmother!!!!

 **bababae:** you wanna fight me??!!!!

 **TheCrispino:** Yeah everything for my little camel girl!

 **ThaiChicken:** guys please

 **bababae:** You already got a second brother, I want the camel!

 **ThaiChicken:** the camel is mine though

 **TheCrispino:** you’re gonna be a bitch about this?

 **bababae:** hell yeah

 **ThaiChicken:** Guys!

 **ThaiChicken:** I mean girls, sorry

 **bababae:** no prob

 **ThaiChicken:** One godparent is enough

 **TheCrispino:** awwwwwww

 **bababae:** I wanted to have a camel baby

 **ThaiChicken:** she’s still my camel

 **miniGuang:** what did you name the camel tho

 **ThaiChicken:** Fakaru

 **ThaiChicken:** Aru for short

 **skateprodigy:** can I come pet Aru-chan?

 **ThaiChicken:** why not

 **skateprodigy:** all my dreams are coming true

\---------------------------------------

 **miniMichele:** what’s this camel doing at the rink?

 **ThaiChicken:** first of all her name is Fakaru

 **ThaiChicken:** second of all she’s my precious baby so she comes to watch obviously

 **miniMichele:** I feel slightly uncomfortable

 **miniGuang:** me too actually

 **JJ:** I bet she can see with those gorgeous eyes

 **ThaiChicken:** you already have a girlfriend dude

 **mittens:** you could see too iF YOU PUT OFF KATSUDON’S GLASSES!!!!

 **JJ:** I don’t know what you’re talking about

 **bestbabe:** oh so tht’s were my glases are

 **princessBaymax:** Phichit, remove the camel out of the audience, people are looking strangely.

 **ThaiChicken:** Again her name is Fakaru!

 **princessBaymax:** Just get her out of here.

 **ThaiChicken:** How would you react if I told you to get Yurio out

 **princessBaymax:** He’s not my pet. He’s my boyfriend.

 **princessBaymax:** And a human being that doesn’t lick the seats.

 **ThaiChicken:** now you’re just racist

 **mittens:** GET THE FUCKING CAMEL AWAY FROM HERE IT SMELLS LIKE SHIT!!!!

 **ThaiChicken:** why is everyone against my baby?!!!??!!

 **skateprodigy:** I’m not

 **skateprodigy:** she can sit with me

 **ThaiChicken:** the bodyguards won’t let her go backstage

 **princessBaymax:** That’s because she’s a camel.

 **ThaiChicken:** why is everyone so racist?

 **princessBaymax:** You can’t be racist if camel isn’t even a race.

 **ThaiChicken:** then what is she?

 **princessBaymax:** She’s an animal, obviously.

 **ThaiChicken:** could say the same about Yurio but he can still sit in the audience

 **mittens:** PHISHIT!!!!!!

 **princessBaymax:** I hope Yuuri still hasn’t cancelled the funeral.

\------------------------------------------------

 **littleladybug:** it’s time for the first drunk skater

 **miniGuang:** Leo was half drunk

 **miniMichele:** don’t get all cocky cause you got one point more than me

 **miniGuang:** 1.09

 **miniMichele:** tomorrow is the free skate so I can still beat you

 **bababae:** I want to bet on that

 **TheCrispino:** I bet my little bro takes silver

 **miniMichele:** why only silver

 **skateprodigy:** cause Yuuri’s taking gold obvi

 **mittens:** I bet Yuuri and JJ still beat the both of you while being drunk

 **princessBaymax:** And Yuuri will at least once headbut the wall.

 **skateprodigy:** I bet Aru will lick someone’s hair during the competition

 **ThaiChicken:** Aru is a decent lady!

 **skateprodigy:** but still a camel

 **ThaiChicken:** you people are discriminating my girl

 **princessBaymax:** Phichit, I’m sorry to say this but camels don’t care if something is straw or hair.

 **mittens:** you’re not sorry

 **princessBaymax:** No, I’m not.

 **ThaiChicken:** you are uninvited to the baby shower

 **ThaiChicken:** and Aru knows the difference between hair and grass

 **bababae:** let’s bet on that too

 **TheCrispino:** Mila do you have a gambling problem?

 **bababae:** maybe a little

 **TheCrispino:** remind me to never let her play cards with my grandpa

 **bababae:** I’m good at cards!

 **mittens:** you suck at cards

 **mittens:** even I can beat you

 **bababae:** you’re just unpredictable

 **TheCrispino:** if even Yurio can beat you

 **bababae:** that was only once

 **mittens:** actually thrice

 **mittens:** per evening

 **mittens:** for twentythree times

 **skateprodigy:** the good old days

\----------------------------------------

 **miniGuang:** JJ just broke Yuuri’s glasses while falling out of a triple axel

 **skateprodigy:** that piece of shit!

 **JJ:** I can see again

 **skateprodigy:** not if I stab your eyes out!

 **mittens:** yeah! GO OLD MAN!!!!!!!!

\------------------------------------------------

 **bababae:** who betted Yuuri would headbut the wall?

 **princessBaymax:** That was me.

 **bababae:** you can have my money

 **princessBaymax:** How many times did he hit the wall?

 **bababae:** three times without and twice with the head

 **mittens:** and he has still a better score than Guang and Leo

 **miniGuang:** how even?!!!???!!!

 **miniMichele:** not only my plans are horrible apparently

 **miniGuang:** shut up you’re ass got kicked too

\------------------------------------------

 **miniMichele:** there are a lot of fans complaining about camel spit on their seats

 **skateprodigy:** and heads

 **miniGuang:** and everywhere else

 **ThaiChicken:** you’re all uninvited to the baby shower

 **skateprodigy:** but I’m the godfathers fiancée

 **ThaiChicken:** okay you’re allowed to come

 **bestbabe:** you can’t uninvite everyone who complains about Aru

 **bestbabe:** there would be no one left to come

 **ThaiChicken:** I’m tempted to uninvite you too

 **JJ:** you have to admit it’s a stincky animal

 **ThaiChicken:** UNINVITED

 **JJ:** not fair

 **JJ:** I’m the godmother’s fiancée after all

 **bababae:** …

 **bababae:** what did you just say

 **TheCrispino:** Phichit

 **ThaiChicken:** ….hahaha

_ThaiChicken left the chat_

**mittens:** everyone can get to the baby shower due to having a boyfriend who goes that way

 **miniMichele:** Guang and me were both kicked out

 **emoAsian:** I don’t have a boyfriend who goes

 **bestbabe:** …

 **bestbabe:** OMGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **littleladybug:** DID YOU BREAK UP??!!!???!!!

 **emoAsian:** I thought that was clear

 **emoAsian:** and I don’t want to talk about it

 **bestbabe:** …

 **littleladybug:** …okay

 **miniMichele:** Minami doesn’t have boyfriend either so you can be happy single togheter

 **miniGuang:** about that

_miniGuang added Simon Brands_

**Simon Brands:** Hallo?

 **skateprodigy:** heeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyyyy

 **Simon Brands:** what is this?

 **littleladybug:** GUANG!

 **miniGuang:** my finger slipped

 **littleladybug:** how did you even get his number!

 **miniGuang:** you shouldn’t leave your messages open

 **Simon Brands:** I have no idea what’s going on

 **littleladybug:** I’m sorry

 **littleladybug:** it’s all my friends fault

 **Simon Brands:** and who are you?

 **littleladybug:** … the crownprince of England

 **Simon Brands:** cool

 **miniGuang:** @Minami don’t lie about your identity

 **Simon Brands:** oh hi Kenjirou

 **littleladybug:** hi Simon

 **skateprodigy:** look how cute they are

 **littleladybug:** am not

 **bestbabe:** am to

 **littleladybug:** am not

 **emoAsian:** I’m sitting next to him and he’s defenetly blushing

 **littleladybug:** SEUNG!

 **miniMichele:** shouldn’t all of us first say hi to Simon?

 **miniGuang:** hi!

 **emoAsian:** yo

 **miniMichele:** hey

 **skateprodigy:** nice meeting my future son-in-law

 **littleladybug:** VIKTOR!

 **bestbabe:** we’re Minami’s parents

 **skateprodigy:** and we approve of you

 **Simon Brands:** …thanks?

 **littleladybug:** they are the skaters who ‘adopted’ me

 **Simon Brands:** oh yeah you told me about that

 **mittens:** did he also tell you about his huge crush?

 **littleladybug:** YURIO!

 **mittens:** YOU DON’T GET TO CALL ME THAT LITTLE BRAT!!!!!!

 **bestbabe:** don’t scream at your brother young man!

 **mittens:** FUCK OFF!!!!!

 **miniMichele:** let’s finish saying hi before Yuri kills someone

 **bestbabe:** welcome to the family Simon

 **mittens:** hi

 **princessBaymax:** Hello, nice meeting you.

 **bababae:** hi, I heard so much about you

 **TheCrispino:** don’t scare him away Mila

 **bababae:** I’m not scaring him

 **mittens:** yes you are

 **mittens:** just like you scared Beka away

 **bababae:** THAT WAS HALF A YEAR AGO!!!!

 **princessBaymax:** I still have nightmares.

 **bababae:** Hey!

 **Simon Brands:** I don’t know what this is all about but hi everyone

 **skateprodigy:** you chose a nice one Minami

 **littleladybug:** you dared me to flirt with a stranger on the phone

 **Simon Brands:** so that’s what that was about

 **littleladybug:** omg you weren’t supposed to know

 **Simon Brands:** it’s not like I’m totally innocent either

 **miniGuang:** you sounded sincere on the phone

 **Simon Brands:** you heard that?

 **miniGuang:** I was kind of skating next to him

 **Simon Brands:** doesn’t matter

 **Simon Brands:** my friend was listening in on my side too

 **littleladybug:** really?

 **Simon Brands:** yeah

 **Simon Brands:** she was trying to set me up for a date for ages and might have forced me to flirt back

 **littleladybug:** so we were both forced

 **littleladybug:** I feel way less guilty now

 **Simon Brands:** haha me too

 **miniGuang:** can I ask something?

 **miniMichele:** you gonna do it anyway

 **miniGuang:** right but still

 **Simon Brands:** yes you can ask

 **miniGuang:** since your friend and me have the same intentions

 **miniGuang:** can I have her number so we can fix your date?

 **Simon Brands:** my date?

 **miniGuang:** with Minami, yes

 **emoAsian:** Minami says he really wants to go on a date with you

 **Simon Brands:** really?

 **miniGuang:** yes

 **Simon Brands:** why doesn’t he say that himself?

 **littleladybug:** I really wanna go on a date with you

 **mittens:** Seung can you be a little less obvious stealing someone’s phone

 **emoAsian:** I don’t know what you’re talking about

 **mittens:** give the ladybug’s phone back

 **emoAsian:** fine

 **littleladybug:** SEUNG!

 **emoAsian:** I almost fixid you a date be thankfull

 **littleladybug:** WHAT???!!!!???!!

 **Simon Brands:** so you don’t want to go on a date with me

 **littleladybug** : wait wait

 **littleladybug:** I never said that

 **Simon Brands:** so you wanna?

 **littleladybug:** maybe

 **littleladybug:** stop confusing me

 **littleladybug:** all of you

 **miniGuang:** what he means to say is that he’s too embarrassed to admit he wants to date you in the gc

 **Simon Brands:** you guys are cool I don’t get why he would be embarrassed

 **miniMichele:** you haven’t read the rest of the chat

 **miniMichele:** half a minute before you came along we were discussing the invitations to a camel baby shower

 **bababae:** now you mention it

_bababae added ThaiChicken_

**bababae:** WHY DID YOU TAKE ISABELLE AS GODMOTHER AND NOT ME!!!!!!

 **ThaiChicken:** don’t yell at me!

 **TheCrispino:** I WANNA BE GODMOTHER!!!!!

 **ThaiChicken:** it was decided before you asked

 **bababae:** BUT SHE’S MY BABY GIRL!!!!!!

 **ThaiChicken:** Aru is still my camel

 **Simon Brands:** I get why he’s embarrassed now

 **ThaiChicken:** …

 **ThaiChicken:** …is this Minami’s Simon?

 **littleladybug:** he’s not my possession no

 **miniMichele:** not yet anyway

 **littleladybug:** LEO!

 **Simon Brands:** yes I’m Minami’s Simon

 **emoAsian:** and Minami just fainted

 **emoAsian:** thank you Simon

 **emoAsian:** now I have to cary him all the way back to his room

 **Simon Brands:** sorry?

 **miniGuang:** so it’s decided you two go on a date after our ski trip

 **Simon Brands:** if he’s fine with it I’d love to go

 **miniGuang:** it’s time to change your nickname then

_miniGuang changed Simon Brands’s name to ‘future mr. Minami’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thanks to Nemo for naming the camel. They put a lot of thought in the name and also came up with the nickname.
> 
> Secondly about Simon's friend:  
> \- yes, Guang has contact with her  
> \- no, she'll never join the groupchat I'm not even going to name her  
> \- yes, you can give her a name in the comments anyway, just know it will most likely never be used
> 
> Thirdly, I had trouble finding a last name for Simon because it had to be a dutch name, but it had to be pronouncable in English too. His first name had the same criteria when I chose it. The last name was a bit more difficult though cause it had to fit with Simon in both English and Dutch pronounciation. 
> 
> Lastly, if you didn't read the notes of the previous chapter or just forgot; the date will take place in chapter 19. Until then I'm not removing Simon from the chat. He will probably don't say a thing until the date chapter and after that he'll be swiftly thrown out but I can add him back later if it seems appropriat or if someone asks. 
> 
> WARNING:  
> (the caps are just to attract attention)  
> I'm not posting this sunday or the sunday after because I have a lot to do. After that I go back to my usual shedule.


	17. skiing luggage, Viktor's bitch genes and ignorant Seung

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! And I'm never taking this long of a break again! Again, sorry for my tardiness, I should really just change my update date to 'sunday except for all the times my parents plan things on sunday that I didn't know of, then it's monday, just expect it to be monday really'. Well, let's just jump right into it!

**littleladybug:** people, who took two beds for himself?

 **TheCrispino:** *herself

 **littleladybug:** so it was you

 **TheCrispino:** no, it was Mila

 **mittens:** could’ve known

 **bababae:** a woman needs space

 **mittens:** who are you kidding

 **mittens:** you’re gonna sleep in the same bed as Crispino anyway

 **bababae:** true

 **TheCrispino:** give little Minami a bed too

 **bababae:** okaaaay

 **littleladybug:** thanks ~(˘▾˘~)

 **miniGuang:** guys, look out of the window

 **miniMichele:** is that someone’s luggage sliding off the slope?

 **miniGuang:** seems like it

 **TheCrispino:** oh I dig the maroon bag

 **miniMichele:** do you mean the red one?

 **TheCrispino:** maroon!

 **TheCrispino:** you idiot of a brother

 **miniMichele:** I didn’t ask to be your brother

 **TheCrispino:** at least Michele knows the difference between maroon and red

 **miniMichele:** that’s so gay

 **miniGuang:** babe

 **miniGuang:** sorry to break it to you

 **miniGuang:** but you’re gay too

 **mittens:** we all are

 **mittens:** he’s nothing special

 **bestbabe:** THAT’S MY LUGGAGE!!!!!!

 **TheCrispino:** I do have to compliment you on your tremendous style

 **bestbabe:** thanks

 **bestbabe:** BUT HOW DID IT GET THERE???!!!

 **miniMichele:** it probably slided down from the top

 **miniMichele:** and is now on it’s way to the bottom

 **bababae:** I bet it takes forthy minutes before it’s completely down

 **TheCrispino:** Mila, you have to stop betting on everything

 **mittens:** I take you up on that bet

 **bestbabe:** NO!!!!!

 **bestbabe:** we have to get it BEFORE it’s at the bottom

 **mittens:** Katsudon always ruining the fun

 **bestbabe:** Yurio come help me!

 **mittens:** I pass

 **bestbabe:** YURIO!!!!!!

 **TheCrispino:** I shall come to your savior

 **bababae:** babe you’re so cool

 **TheCrispino:** fetch me my skies

 **bababae:** no

 **TheCrispino:** baaaaaaabe

 **bababae:** nope

 **TheCrispino:** omg I’ll do it myself

 **bestbabe:** thanks Sara

 **TheCrispino:** no prob

 **miniMichele:** Guang and me will help too

 **miniGuang:** since when do you decide for me?

 **miniMichele:** you don’t want to help?

 **miniGuang:** of course I want to

 **miniMichele:** then what’s the problem?!

 **miniGuang:** nevermind

 **TheCrispino:** I’m dragging Mila with me too

 **bababae:** only because I’m the snowboard pro

 **emoAsian:** I beg to differ

 **bababae:** you wanna go emo

 **emoAsian:** fucking right I wanna

 **bestbabe:** *sniff* It’s so nice of all of you to help me

 **bestbabe:** except you son

 **bestbabe:** you’re acting like a little bitch

 **mittens:** can’t help the genes I got from Victor

 **skateprodigy:** hey! I’m still in this chat!

 **bestbabe:** he does have a point tho

 **skateprodigy:** he isn’t even my biological son

 **mittens:** that hurts

 **bababae:** you kinda thaught him all the bitch stuff

 **skateprodigy:** did not

 **bababae:** did too

 **skateprodigy:** did not

 **bababae:** did too

 **skateprodigy:** did not

 **bababae:** did too

 **skateprodigy:** did not

 **bababae:** did too

 **skateprodigy:** did not

 **bababae:** did too

 **skateprodigy:** did not

 **bababae:** did too

 **skateprodigy:** did not

 **bababae:** did too

 **skateprodigy:** did not

 **bababae:** did too

 **skateprodigy:** did not

 **bababae:** did too

 **skateprodigy:** did not

 **bababae:** did too

 **skateprodigy:** did not

 **bababae:** did too

 **skateprodigy:** did not

 **bababae:** did too

 **skateprodigy:** did not

 **bababae:** did too

 **skateprodigy:** did not

 **bababae:** did too

 **skateprodigy:** did not

 **bababae:** did too

 **skateprodigy:** did not

 **bababae:** did too

 **skateprodigy:** did not

 **bababae:** did too

 **skateprodigy:** did not

 **bababae:** did too

 **miniGuang:** Mila we need your help here

 **skateprodigy:** did not

 **skateprodigy:** oh sorry

 **bababae:** I’m coming Guangy boy

 **miniGuang:** what did you just call me?

 **bababae:** Guang

 **miniGuang:** no you didn’t

 **bababae:** you have no prove

 **miniMichele:** he literally just has to scroll up for evidence

 **bababae:** shhhhhhhh

 **bababae:** it never happened

 **bababae:** magic ~ disappear

 **TheCrispino:** you’re no magician Mila

 **bababae:** of course I am

_bababae changed their name to ‘MagicMila’_

**TheCrispino:** no

 **MagicMila:** yeeeesssssss

 **TheCrispino:** why do I date you

 **mittens:** have been fucking asking the same since you got together

 **MagicMila:** Yurio boy that’s not nice

 **miniGuang:** She did it again!!!!!

 **MagicMila:** still no prove

 **miniMichele:** IT’S RIGHT THERE!!!!!

 **MagicMila:** it’s your word against mine

 **MagicMila:** who would they believe

 **MagicMila:** a big Russian woman

 **MagicMila:** or a scrawny American brat

 **miniMichele:** wanna fight?!

 **mittens:** we all know who would win that

 **miniMichele:** me!

 **mittens:** guess again

 **miniMichele:** fuck you

 **mittens:** no thanks

\------------------------------

 **bestbabe:** we can’t find my luggage!

 **bestbabe:** WHERE’S MY LUGGAGE????!!!!!??!!

 **bestbabe:** we went up and down three times and nothing!

 **littleladybug:** I didn’t find anything around the house

 **bestbabe:** do I have to sleep naked?

 **mittens:** pls don’t

 **mittens:** it’s in the cabin anyway

 **bestbabe:** what?

 **littleladybug:** what?

 **littleladybug:** I’m in the cabin

 **littleladybug:** nevermind I see it lying

 **emoAsian:** and how did that get there?

 **mittens:** I called my amazing boyfriend

 **princessBaymax:** Hey.

 **littleladybug:** hi Otabek

 **bestbabe:** my saving angel (✿´‿`)

 **MagicMila:** twenty points for the son-in-law

\--------------------------------------------------

 **miniGuang:** Leo de la Iglesia

 **miniMichele:** what have I done now

 **miniGuang:** I was just gonna ask if you have an extra map of the skiresort

 **miniMichele:** oh

 **miniMichele:** I just start panicing when people use my full name

 **TheCrispino:** Leo de la Iglesia!

 **miniMichele:** like that

 **TheCrispino:** Why did you never tell me you ski too?!

 **miniMichele:** I thought that was obvious since this is a ski trip

 **TheCrispino:** …

 **TheCrispino:** you kind of have a point there

 **MagicMila:** you seemed like more of a snowboarders type tho

 **miniMichele:** I once did

 **miniMichele:** the trauma was too real

 **miniGuang:** are you talking about that time in Italy

 **miniMichele:** Guang, pls no

 **TheCrispino:** my little bro has been to Italy???!!!??!

 **miniMichele:** yeah several times actually

 **TheCrispino:** you have to come over next time!!!!!

 **miniMichele:** I shall think about it

\-------------------------------------------------

 **princessBaymax:** I need all of you to help me convince Yura to wear a helmet.

 **bestbabe:** Yurio!

 **mittens:** Beka what have you done

 **MagicMila:** helmets are for pussies

 **mittens:** thank you!

 **bestbabe:** everyone is gonna wear a helmet or you’re not allowed to ski!

 **mittens:** I snowboard you fucktwit

 **bestbabe:** the same goes for the snowboarders!

 **princessBaymax:** You heard your dad. Put the helmet on now.

 **mittens:** in your dreams!

 **emoAsian:** it’s his own fault if he cracks his head on a rock

\------------------------------

 **miniGuang:** two hours and thirthyfour minutes later Yurio has a helmet on

 **mittens:** only because I don’t want to spend the whole day alone in the cabin

 **mittens:** you know I wanna snowboard with my bf

 **mittens:** if he wasn’t off with Seung that was

 **MagicMila:** you have me

 **mittens:** am I supposed to be satisfied with that?!

 **MagicMila:** I’m the best thing that ever happened to you!!!

 **mittens:** FUCK YOU yOU’RE NOT!!!!!

 **miniGuang:** guys pls people are looking weird

 **mittens:** let them look

 **mittens:** probably haven’t seen anyone talented in all their live

 **bestbabe:** Yurio watch your language

 **mittens:** fuck off!!!!

 **miniMichele:** is he extra pissed because his bf left him alone or is this normal?

 **MagicMila:** aw is Yurio jealous that Seung stole his bf?

 **mittens:** no I’m not!!!!!

 **MagicMila:** keep telling yourself that

\------------------------------------------

 **mittens:** Seung-shit is stealing my Beka!

 **MagicMila:** told you

 **mittens:** I don’t wanna hear that rn!!!

 **TheCrispino:** I saw them on the jumps a couple of minutes ago

 **mittens:** Sara come with me I’m taking my bf back

 **MagicMila:** I wanna come too!

 **mittens:** just don’t snowboard in my way

\-------------------------------------

 **littleladybug:** I can’t ski

 **miniMichele:** and I can’t teach

 **mittens:** and I can’t find mY FUCKING BF!!!!!

 **miniGuang:** still on about that?

 **mittens:** YEEESSSSSS!!!!!!!

 **bestbabe:** why don’t we just all meet up in the little restaurant on top?

 **miniGuang:** I heard they have amazing pancakes!

 **littleladybug:** I want pancakes too!

 **mittens:** fuck your pancakes!

 **MagicMila:** his bitch genes are playing up again

 **mittens:** can’t help what you inherit

 **skateprodigy:** not biological

 **skateprodigy:** pls it’s not biological

 **bestbabe:** but he surely learned it from you

 **skateprodigy:** ಥ-ಥ

 **miniMichele:** we’ll meet at half past twelve

 **littleladybug:** I don’t get there in half an hour ಥ-ಥ

 **miniMichele:** one o’clock it is

 **mittens:** @Otabek you better be there

\----------------------------------------------

 **TheCrispino:** is Yurio crying on the table?

 **miniMichele:** come in and see for yourself

 **TheCrispino:** he’s defenetly crying on the table

 **mittens:** you know I can see this chat too right??!!!!??!!!!

 **TheCrispino:** my fault

 **skateprodigy:** what’s wrong son

 **mittens:** none of your business

 **skateprodigy:** you can tell dad everything

 **mittens:** Beka replaced me with Seung-gil ಥ-ಥ

 **skateprodigy:** I’m gonna kill him

 **bestbabe:** Yurio is just exaggerating

 **skateprodigy:** how dare you take our son’s emotions so lightly

 **mittens:** thanks old man

 **skateprodigy:** no prob

 **skateprodigy:** everything for you

 **skateprodigy:** but now I have to send Otabek threatening messages

\-------------------------------------------------------

 **TheCrispino:** look who is here

 **mittens:** hide me they can’t see me crying

 **MagicMila:** Magic Mila on the job

 **TheCrispino:** you just dragged him to a toilet stall

 **MagicMila:** magic~

 **miniGuang:** it apparently works

 **MagicMila:** told you

 **miniGuang:** Otabek wants to know where Yurio is tho

 **mittens:** tell him I died

 **miniMichele:** just like his phone

 **mittens:** typical

 **mittens:** I’m gonna bring him his charger

 **MagicMila:** so I dragged you here for nothing?!

 **mittens:** just shut up already

 **miniGuang:** but why do you have his charger tho?

 **mittens:** I always have it with me

 **mittens:** since his batterie’s dead 24/7

 **miniGuang:** omg that’s so cute

 **mittens:** don’t call me cute!!!

 **MagicMila:** you are anyway

 **mittens:** MILA!!!!!!!

\------------------------------

 **skateprodigy:** do I still have to kill Otabek?

 **princessBaymax:** No?

 **skateprodigy:** so you didn’t dump my son for someone else?

 **princessBaymax:** I would never. Yura means the world to me.

 **mittens:** his phone was just dead

 **mittens:** and Seung-shit was ignoring our chat

 **miniGuang:** the prick

 **emoAsian:** not like you say anything usefull here normally

 **miniMichele:** can’t disagree with that

 **TheCrispino:** flawless logic

 **MagicMila:** perfect observation

 **TheCrispino:** spot on assumption

 **MagicMila:** correct thought

 **emoAsian:** stop pls

 **MagicMila:** hahahahahahhaa

 **MagicMila:** never

 **MagicMila:** great detective work

 **MagicMila:** irrefutable statement

 **MagicMila:** undeniable truth

 **emoAsian:** AAAaaaarggggghhhhhhhhh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's not very humorous this time. A girl from my class group is hospitalized because she has anorexia and onther girl's father just died out of no where. I'm not feeling very funny this week.
> 
> On the other hand I started writing a YouTube au for bnha (KiriBaku), but I promise it won't overrule this fic. If you'd like the idea, want to read it or just want to say 'ay' then please say 'ay' in the comments. It motivates me to write faster and more.
> 
> Dasvedanya and till next weak!


	18. this is not a chapter, sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't write until summer vacation that starts in three weeks *sniff* I'm sorry everyone.  
> If I got your hopes up with the update, I'm sorry too, here's a little preview

**skateprodigy:** welcome to the bad idea gang

 **bestbabe:** no thanks

 **skateprodigy:** you can’t just say no thanks!

 **bestbabe:** just did

 **littleladybug:** since when is Yuuri sassy?

 **bababae:** since he’s roaming with me

 **littleladybug:** that explains a lot

 **miniGuang:** doesn’t explain why LEO send Minami off the slope

 **miniMichele:** don’t keep that over my head!


End file.
